


Thou Shalt Not Suffer A Witch To Live

by Elenduen



Series: The Montesquiou Witches [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Harpy Milady, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papa Treville, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, White Lighter Lemay, White Lighters, Wicca, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan is from a long line of Wiccan Witches, as his Mother was before him. </p><p>He uses his powers to battle the forces of evil, to protect the innocent, but The Church does not see any distinction between a Good Witch and a Bad Witch, so if found out he will be hung or burned.</p><p>Deciding to stay in Paris after his Fathers death and try to become a Musketeer, d'Artagnan tries his hardest to keep his abilities secret, however he eventually reveals his secrets to Athos, Aramis and Porthos, when they are in danger, and when The Kings life is under threat he risks all and reveals himself to The King and Cardinal!.</p><p>With a noose about his neck, he is struggling to survive, and darkness is deepening in Paris, something is about to happen and he may well be the only one capable of fighting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Debbie F did this to me!, she wickedly bewitched me with Elemental and Wild Things, so this whole fic is her fault!. Lol.
> 
> I love Buffy, Angel, and Charmed and am going to be combining elements of those shows in this fic, but while I may mention The Vampire Slayer, she will not be making an appearance in Paris.

When asked what they would do with real power if they were ever given it, most people would laugh and say things like   
"Make myself King of The World!"

"Become a Millionaire!"

"Get everything I ever wanted!"

In the metaphoric, power was something that was craved, and envied, but in reality it was very different.

 

When Charles d'Artagnan was young, his Mother Francious told him the Power itself was niether good nore evil, it mearly existed, like the Rain, or a Fire, it was what one did with Power that made it good or ill.

D'Artagnan had only been three at the time, only just coming to realize he was not quite like his friends in Lupiac.

They did not feel what others felt, they did not have dreams which came true, nore could they made flames from their hands.

He might have been afraid of what he could do, and had it not been for Francious, then he proberly would have been, but his beautiful Mother had many of the same gifts herself.

She could make things move just by looking at them, she often entertained a young d'Artagnan by making his toys dance over his head, and wore him out by have him run after them and jump up to grab them, ensuring he would sleep at night, giving her and Alexandre some time alone.

Francious could also read the thoughts of others, (which was why Alexandre never played cards with her!).

She assured d'Artagnan that his abilities were natural and not Evil no matter what Lupiac`s Pe`re might say at Mass.

 

She also had a Man come and visit her regularly, a beautiful man who appeared in shimmering white lights.

His Mother said he was her White Lighter, a Guardian Angel, and she said that when he was older, he would have a white lighter himself, to guide and protect him.

She tought him about Wicca, about the Wiccan Rede,"If it harm none then do what thou wilt", she told about how his Power was a gift and that he should use it to help others, never for personal gain, or to harm another save in defence of his own life or others.

She also taught him about the forces of evil, of creatures who prayed on Witches like them, hungering for their power, how he would be forced to fight against them, to protect himself and others.

This was not something she did lightly, she did not want to place her Son directly in harms way, but she had no choice, as he was born a Witch he would always be in danger, if not from Demons, Warlocks, and other creatures of darkness, then from Humans.

Being a Witch in the seventeenth century was not good, the Church called for Witches to be strangled or burned, condemned them whether they were good or evil.

If he were to survive then d'Artagnan would have to hide his powers for his entire life, even from the people he sought to protect.

 

When he was five his Mother died, fighting Demon and dying before her White Lighter could heal her.

That was the last time d'Artagnan ever saw his Mothers White Lighter, clinging to his Fathers side as his Mothers coffin was lowered into the ground, he saw a shimmer of white across the grave yard, and saw his Mothers White Lighter standing and watching the funeral, shedding tears of grief for his lost witch.

 

After her death, Alexandre had wanted d'Artagnan to give up his powers, wanted him to be kept safe so he would never loose his Son like he had his wife.

But it was not so simple

D'Artagnan`s powers were growing in leaps and bounds, his prophetic dreams becoming full visions, and the small flames he conjoured in his hands growing to full fire balls.

He needed a guide, a teacher for his craft, someone to help him.

His Mother had of course had a Book of Shadows, which had been passed down through the generations of The Montesquiou Line, and while he could read this, learn spells, potions, enchantments, learn what Demon was what, it did not show him how to control his powers.

For that came his White Lighter.

Lemay

In life he had been a Doctor, he had healed the sick, eventually giving his own life and dying of The Plague as he sought to save lives.

He shimmered into d'Artagnan`s life a few weeks after his Mothers death, and began to guide him and teach him as he grew.

While stand offish at first with this White Lighter, Alexandre softened to him, when he saw how close d'Artagnan was to him, and when d'Artagnan faced his first battle, as an oportunistic Warlock came to town looking to set up a Miniture Kingdom enslaving the villagers, and kill d'Artagnan to take his Power, Lemay stood at his side as he vanquished the Warlock at just twelve years old.

From there Lemay became more than just d'Artagnan`s White Lighter, he became part of the family, the man whom Alexandre trusted to look after his Son when he went to rejoin his wife in the after life.

While he had hoped that this eventuality would not take place until he was a very old man and d'Artagnan was wed and had Sons and daughters of his own.

Alexandre died when his Son was just nineteen, and not from natural causes, but from a bullet to the gut.

He had collapsed in d'Artagnan`s arms bleeding out before Lemay had a chance to heal him, and he could not heal the dead.

Grief striken and fuming d'Artagnan had sought after his Fathers killer ignoring Lemay`s advice to get all the facts before he acted, half blaming Lemay and The Higher Powers since he ahd been granted no sign that this was going to happen, no vision, no intuition, nothing.

While he knew in his heart that things did Just Happen, in his grief fueled state he could`nt think properly, which led him to bedding what he had thought was a beautiful woman, only to find out later she was actually a Harpy!, he had only just managed to escape her talons and leap through the Inn window before her unfortunate human compagion`s body had been found, sliced up in peices!.

Angry with himself, and still disoriented he had stumbled into a pretty red head, getting from her directions to The Musketeers garrison and challenging Athos to a duel, only to find out that Athos was not his Fathers killer.

After a rather terse conversation with an exasperated Lemay, d'Artagnan had helped clear Athos`s name, and got his Fathers justice.

 

He had expected then to simply go back to Gascony and try to pick up the pieces of his life, only to have Aramis, Porthos, and astonishingly Athos talking him into staying in Paris and apprenticing as a Musketeer!.

While tempted, since he was`nt keen on going back to an empty farm, with no family left, d'Artagnan was uncertain.

Hiding his powers in a small village was hard enough, especially when demons and warlocks came calling at all hours, but in a large city?, especially in a regiment that had The Cardinal`s ire, it seemed to be just asking for trouble.

"What d`you think I should do?" d'Artagnan asked Lemay as he sat in his rented room in The Bonacieux house owned the by the Husband of the pretty red head he had knocked over 

"What d`you want to do?" the White Lighter asked back 

"I don`t know!", d'Artagnan let out a frustrated groan, shaking his head "Part of me wants to stay, going home........I don`t want to be alone, on the farm with nothing but memories, but if I stay I`m going to be at even more risk, what if someone finds out about me?", he looked up at his guardian angel, desperately seeking advice 

Lemay sighed, sitting down on the bed beside him, "That is always a risk, this is not a world in which people like you are accepted, it dos`nt matter if you are in Paris, or in Lupiac, you will always be at risk"

"That is so very unhelpful!" d'Artagnan muttered rolling his eyes 

"You want to know what I think you should do?, really?" Lemay asked rising from the bed again

"Yes!"

"You should follow your heart, let that be your guide, for I doubt it would steer you wrong"

"Great" d'Artagnan drawled sarcastically, and dramatically flopped backwards on the bed rubbing his eyes with the hell of his palms and letting out a world weary sigh before half sitting up and looking at Lemay hopefully "Can I talk to Papa yet?" he asked 

"Not yet mon Petit Gascon" Lemay replied his voice softening, it made his own heart ache to see d'Artagnan hurting like this, and there was nothing he could do to ease the suffering.

Eventually d'Artagnan would be able to summon Alexandre`s spirit, just as he did his Mothers, but he had to grieve first, to mourne him fully and be able to let his Father go before he could see him again, to do otherwise would damage him since he would never be able to move on from this, he would become stuck in the grief process and never truly heal.

Lemay had assured him that Alexandre was alright, that his soul had passed safely into the after life and he was with Francious again, but that was all he could do, the rest d'Artagnan had to go through on his own, Lemay could be there, hold him when he cried, listen when he wanted to talk, but d'Artagnan had to grieve himself, go through the pain, and heal once more.

Nodding his head dismally d'Artagnan flopped back down, closing his eyes and laying an arm over them   
"D`you want me to stay?" Lemay asked 

"I`m not a Child anymore" d'Artagnan replied his voice muffled slightly "And I`m not going to go and fuck anymore demons!, you`re safe to leave me"

"Only if you`re sure"

"Go" d'Artagnan said with small smile "Go and tell Papa that I love him, and I`m sorry I could`nt save him"

Lemay nodded, bidding d'Artagnan goodnight and left in shimmering lights with a final message "It was`nt your fault"

"Maybe" d'Artagnan murmered to the empty room "But it dos`nt make me feel any better right now".

 

 

By the following morning d'Artagnan had made a decision, having lain awake most of the night, turning things over in his head, doing several spreads of tarrot cards, he had opted to stay in Paris and try to become a Musketeer.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos were delighted with the decision, taking him straight to Treville to formally introduce him as a new recruit, and that they would happily train him themselves.

As was his wont when it came to interviewing new recruits, Treville dismissed The Inseparables, telling them to stay in the garrison and out of trouble, while he spoke to d'Artagnan alone.

"Charles d'Artagnan" he said looking the skinny bean pole of a lad over "Son of Alexandre d'Artagnan and Francious de Montesquiou"

"Yes Monsieur" d'Artagnan replied 

"Yes, you look her" Treville mused to himself taking in the boys black coffee eyes and golden/olive skin 

"I`m sorry?" d'Artagnan shook his head "I don`t understand", Treville smiled and gestured for d'Artagnan to take a seat 

"I don`t expect that you remember me, the last time I saw you, you were all of two years old and proudly running about showing off the fact you`d lost your first baby tooth!", d'Artagnan blushed at this, a boyish smile crossing his face

"You knew my parents?"

"Indeed, I served with Alexandre for a time, and I was Best Man at his Wedding to your Mother Francious, both weddings", d'Artagnan froze at this his eyes widdening, both weddings?, Treville knew about him?, about his Mother, the first wedding had been a Catholic ceramony, done for legality and conformity, the second had been a private affair with only family and those most trusted friends present to wittness the Wiccan Hand Fasting performed by a High Priestess

"I know d'Artagnan, I know your Mother was a Witch, and that she passed on her powers to you" Treville held up his hands in a gesture of peace as he saw the panic starting on d'Artagnan`s face, "It`s alright I assure you, I will never say a word to anyone"

"How did you find out?" d'Artagnan whispered his throat dry and tongue thick 

"Your Mother rescued myself and your Father from a group of Vampires intent on turning us" Treville replied with a fond smile "I`d never seen anything like it!, how she made her stakes fly through the air, took down those demons which had completely over powered myself and Alexandre"

"And you were never suspicious of her and her intentions?" 

"How could I be after she had saved my life?", Treville smiled and leaned forward on the desk "d'Artagnan I will be very happy to have you stay here and train, I am sure your Father, God Rest him would be very proud aswell, but what does your White Lighter think of this?"

"Lemay?, he told me to make my own choice" d'Artagnan replied still reeling from the shock that Treville knew about him let alone knew of White Lighters

"You are sure it`s what you want?, I can not garentee your safety, and I`m not talking about demons"

"I know" d'Artagnan said "But I am in danger wherever I go, and if I live my life in fear then I will not be living at all, I may only have a short time on this earth but I intend to make the most of all of it"

Treville leaned back in his chair and smiled broadly "Very well then, Welcome to the Musketeers".


	2. Chapter 2

Well ending up tied to barrels of gun powder was not part of the plan at all!, d'Artagnan had thought he could handle Vadim, that he had been able to convince the criminal that he was on side, but apperently not, since he was now left tied to the said barrels of gun powder with a fuse just fifteen minutes away from being ignited.

He pulled on the ropes groaning in frustration, he could not use his fire this close to gun powder, it could to easily ignite it, and he really, really did`nt want to call Lemay.

The white lighter had been dead against this mission from the start, and now d'Artagnan was in trouble he would be insufferable for a month!.

"There has to be another way out of here!" he whispered tugging at the ropes feeling sweat running down his back, "Not Lemay, absalutely not Lemay!, why could`nt I be telekinetic!?"

D'Artagnan groaned and tipped his head back against the barrel behind him, what could he do?, take the risk of getting free alone and getting blown to bits along with half The Louvre?, swallow his pride and call for Lemay and put up with snide comments and over protectiveness for however long the white lighter wished, shit!, there had to be a third option!.

Raking his brains d'Artagnan hit upon a solution, one he did`nt particularly like but one that would be better than having Lemay save his sorry arse!

"Creature of darkness, creature of the night, I summon thee to step into the light" d'Artagnan chanted "In anytime and any space bring the Incubus Lucien to this place!"

There came a howling of wind and swirling magical energy that took shape and form, becoming a tall and devilishly handsome male.

He stood at six foot two inches with broad shoulders, jet black hair, ethereal violet eyes with a scar over his left eyebrow and a smirk on his face

"Well, this is interesting!" he drawled eyeing d'Artagnan "What have you got yourself into now?, or are you planning something kinky!?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get me free!" d'Artagnan snapped 

"Why?" Lucien asked iderly trailing a finger over the barrels and pressing himself closer to d'Artagnan, sniffing his hair and the blood on his head "Hmm, you smell sweeter than I remember pet!" 

"Lucien I swear to God...."

"Swear what?" Lucien teased "That you`ll kill me?, be hard to, bound like this, with gun powder about to explode!"

"Lucien!"

"Come on pet!" Lucien breath his nose touching d'Artagnan`s "Say it like you mean it, like you life depended on it!", his crotch rubbed against d'Artagnan`s making him groan involtarily, "Thats it!" Lucien purred "Now you`re getting the idea!"

"Lucien" d'Artagnan gritted out "Get me free and I promise I will make this very worth your while once I have finished with what I`ve got to do!"

"Very worth my while?" Lucien purred raising an eyebrow "I`ll hold you to that!", he switfly slit the ropes with his razor sharp long nails freeing d'Artagnan who rubbed his wrists and shoved the Incubus aside going to the candle and blowing it out before it had a chance to ignite the fuse  
"Not even a thankyou?" Lucien asked handing him his weapons

"You`ll get it later" d'Artagnan replied snatching the weapons and fastening them about his waist, he walked over to the door and pulled it open only to have a dozen fuses ignited at his feet "Can`t I catch a break!?" he groaned 

"Go on, I`ll handle this" Lucien said 

"Theres too many!" d'Artagnan cried 

"So?, I can shimmer out, you can`t, now get moving and I`ll see you later, hopefully!", sparing Lucien a grateful glance d'Artagnan headed off down the corridor to find Vadim.

 

 

"So you are alive" Athos said as d'Artagnan appeared behind Vadim in the Louvre underground passages, the criminal looking at d'Artagnan in utter shock, his hands lowering from his ears as the expected explosion never came

"How in Gods name did you get free?" he snarled at d'Artagnan 

"Magic!" d'Artagnan replied and floored the criminal with a fierce punch to the jaw shaking his hand out after as his knuckles pained him

"Nice shot whelp!" Porthos chuckled coming over to d'Artagnan and slapping him across the shoulders as Aramis hauled Vadim to his feet and thrust him against the wall tieing his hands tightly with rope that cut into his wrists 

"Time to go back to the Chaterlet Vadim" he said with an eat shit grin "You`ve got a nice little date with the hang man!"

"Fuck you!, damn you to hell Musketeers!, you and your King!"

"Ah shut up!" Porthos snapped slapping Vadim round the back of his head following after Aramis as they dragged Vadim away leaving Athos looking oddly at d'Artagnan 

"What?" the young Witch asked 

"Nothing" Athos replied "I`m just.....curious"

"Curious?" d'Artagnan repeated 

"How you managed to get free from whatever trap Vadim had set for you"

"Oh that!" d'Artagnan gave a shrug of his shoulders and a care free laugh that sounded false to his own ears as it echoed in the corridors "He had me bound to barrels of gun powder, he thought I would`nt be able to get free, but I did, and I stopped the fuses from igniting the barrels"

"Just like that" Athos drawled looking d'Artagnan over shrewdly, "Really does sound like magic"

"No, just sheer good luck!" d'Artagnan said rubbing his aching temple, "Lets get out of here shall we?" he asked gesturing to the stairs

"Indeed", Athos gestured for d'Artagnan to go first, which he did, feeling Athos`s eyes on him as he went.

 

 

The last couple of thugs from Vadims gang were rounded up and killed by the Musketeers sent down to retrieve the gun powder and dispose of it safely.

Louis was thrilled to hear that all the culprits had been dealt with, with only a minimum of casualtys, he also praised d'Artagnan, declaring that if he continued in this light then he would make a fine Musketeer.

Treville was the only one whom heard the full story from d'Artagnan, how he had been forced to summon Lucien to save him, had not got himself free from the ropes at all.

"Well I`m glad you did`nt tell his Majesty that" Treville said leaning back in his chair "This Lucien?, is he going to be a problem?"

"No, not really" d'Artagnan replied with a shrug "He`s an Incubus, they`re not usually killers, they feed of humans in sex and blood, but not so much blood that it kills, it is believed they were the first form of vampires, that one of their kind mixed their own blood with a dying human, creating the hybrid of a nosferatu"  
"Will Lucien do this?, God knows theres enough Vampire in the world without more being created!"

"No, Incubus despise Vampires, they are the weakest form of demon, nothing more than the spirit of a demon walking round in a human corpse, their only powers being strength, agility, and fangs"

"What powers do Incubus have?" 

"Shimmering from realm to realm, ilusions, mild telepathy, and seductive suggestion", d'Artagnan shrugged again "Lucien may spend some time fucking his way through Paris, but he`ll not leave a trail of corpses in his wake, that I`m sure of"

"You`re certain you can handle him then?" Treville asked 

"Absalutely" d'Artagnan replied "There`ll be no problems I assure you".

 

 

 

Well, he was right about the fact Lucien was not going to cause trouble for Paris, but for him?, well, that was a different matter.

D'Artagnan had taken only a few steps out of the garrison when he was seized about the waist, a hand clamping over his mouth and he was transported away in a blurr of energy.

Staggering, dizzy, and nauseus, d'Artagnan nearly fell to his knees as he found himself in a mourseleum  
"You Son of a bitch!" he spat at Lucien, laying a hand on the wall and taking several breaths to steady himself 

"I came for my rewards!" Lucien replied unlacing his skin tight leather breeches with long pale fingers, a lustful smirk on his face that grew when he saw d'Artagnan`s iritability   
"Come now Pet" he purred his voice dropping several octaves, and taking on a silken quality and floating through the air to fill d'Artagnan`s mind with temptation, and desire.

Shaking his head he shot Lucien a glower, "Knock it off!, I`m not interested in your parlour tricks Lou!" 

"No?, then shall we skip the foreplay and get right down to it then?", in two strids Lucien was before d'Artagnan and then had him thrust up against the wall rutting his crotch into d'Artagnan`s pelvis 

"Oh so romantic!" d'Artagnan muttered only to gasp as Lucien`s clever fingers tormented his still clothed cock as he undid his breeches, tugging them down and wrapping a cold hand about his cock to milk him "You....are...sin....incarnate!" d'Artagnan groaned, tipping his head back against the wall as Lucien rubbed him, collecting precum on his hand to prepare d'Artagnan and thrust painfully hard inside his body making the Witch cry out and wrap his legs about Lucien pulling him closer and digging his nails into his shoulders.

"Witch!" Lucien breathed pistoning his hips as he thrust in and out of d'Artagnan`s body, his insisors lengthening, but his face not contorting as a vampires did, nore did his eyes become amber, instead they shone with an incandescent light as the sexual heat from d'Artagnan`s writhing body fed his insatiable hunger, and increased his craving for more.

Siezing d'Artagnan`s wrists in a bone crushing grip he pinned them above the Witches head, and with a hiss like a cat having spotted a dog, he lowered his lips onto the Witches exposed throat and sank his fangs into the tender flesh piercing the veins and drawing out blood hungrily as continued to rut d'Artagnan`s body, not ceasing his feeding intil he felt d'Artagnan spill between them, only then did he lift his fangs and bring himself to release deep inside the Witches body.

Half lost in the bliss of sexual satiation and dizzy from the loss of blood, d'Artagnan did not recall Lucien shimmering him back to the Bonacieux house, of being stripped naked and laid in his bed, nore of Lucien`s bloody tongue licking over his throat to close the wounds, and cold lips kissing his as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

D'Artagnan awoke sore and aching, with his skull feeling like an axe had been placed between his eyes!.

Groaning he rolled over in bed, meaning to burry himself under the covers and to sleep until the pain went away, only to have his peace disturbed, far too loudly for his liking

"I suppose you think you were being clever!?"

d'Artagnan rolled his eyes, and debated whether or not to pretend he`d passed out, only to think better of it and roll back over to see Lemay glaring at him, "Good morning to you to" he said "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Ever think about swallowing your pride?" Lemay shot back "You summoned Lucien!, when you specifically told me any involvement with him was well and truely in the past!", d'Artagnan had been involved with Lucien several times, the Incubus had met d'Artagnan a couple of years ago and become entangled with him.

D'Artagnan had been hunting a Court of Vampires at the time and had nearly staked Lucien thinking him one of them, or at least respoinsible for turning the Vampire Queen of the Court.

However Lucien had sworn otherwise, loudly stating his revulsion of the Vampiric perversion, and offered his assistance in slaying the court.

While reluctant to ally with a demon, d'Artagnan had accepted, and the two of them had made shot work of The Court.

That should have been that, but things are rarely that simple, whether or not it was mutual attraction, or Lucien seducing him to begin with d'Artagnan did`nt know, but as Lucien had remained in Lupiac making use of Farmers, Traders, and Blacksmiths, feelings had arisen between them and an unexpected and inadvisable realtionship had formed.

Well, if one could call intermitant sex between trading insults, fighting each other and demons, a relationship!.

Lemay had hit the roof when he`d learned of this, demanding that d'Artagnan sever all contact with the Incubus there and then, Alexandre agreeing heartily since he wanted his Son with an Incubus about as much as Lemay did.

D'Artagnan, while certainly not in love with Lucien, found it hard to break contact with him, it was in a way an addiction, with Lucien he did`nt have to hide his powers, pretend to be something he was`nt, he could be himself without fear, and that alone compelled him to keep returning to the demon.

However, he had eventually wrenched himself away from Lucien, knowing in his heart that this could never end well, a Witch and a Demon, it was hardly a match made in Heavon or in hell for that matter!.

Now it seemed things might be starting all over again, at least from where Lemay was standing anyway  
"It was a one off deal" d'Artagnan sighed rubbing his aching head "Nothing more than that"

"Why did`nt you call me for help?, why call him?" 

"So I did`nt have to put up with another of your lectures!", d'Artagnan got out of bed and went to the water basin, holding his breath he dunked his head scrubbing his hair until all the blood came out and he felt a little more human again, lifting his head he shook himself like a dog spraying water everywhere and proceeded to wash himself all over before dressing for the day, "I need to go to the garrison" he said to Lemay who was scowling at him "Lecture me later will you?"

"I don`t want to loose you" Lemay said "I could`nt bear that"

D'Artagnan stopped and rested his hand on the door frame with a deep sigh "What d`you want me to do Lemay?, you said I should go for it and become a Musketeer, now you want me to go back to Lupiac?"

"I want you to be careful"

"Careful and being a Witch don`t exactly go hand in hand anymore than Careful and Musketeer do!" d'Artagnan turned and looked at his White Lighter "I have to take risks, I have to push the odds if I`m to prove myself"

"Not like this!" Lemay said crossing the room and taking d'Artagnan`s hands "You let your pride get in the way of your common sense!, you could have called for me, let me help you, instead you took a risk on Lucien and ended up with further blood loss as the result!"

"I`m fine!"

"You`re concussed, exhausted, and weak" Lemay corrected "You need to rest"

"can`t you just heal me?" d'Artagnan sighed impatiently 

"Only your head, the rest were self inflicted by agreeing to sleep with an Incubus", Lemay`s hand glowed gold as he held it over d'Artagnan`s head, a few moments later the aching had vanished along with the scabbed over cut in his scalp "Eat pleanty of dark greens" Lemay advised "And drink an extra pint of water, that`ll help replace the lost blood"

"Alright Mother hen!" d'Artagnan said running a hand through his hair "And I promise I`ll behave from now on!"

"That`ll be a first then!" 

"Oh sod off you insufferable git!" shaking his head d'Artagnan left the bedroom as Lemay disappeared in a shimmer of lights, and headed for the garrison to begin his day.

 

The Harpy otherwise known as Milady de Winter, Anne de Bruiell, and Charlotte Brackson, entered the dark shadowed lair, shivering as she did.

She may herself be a creature of evil, but she was not upon the same level as her Master, not the master whom she served under the guise of Milady de Winter, but her true master.

Once he had been human, a Man of Nobility, he still retained the name and position of power in the human world, but now he was as far from being human as Milady was herself.

He had been a socerer for many years, worshiping darkness, the most evil and powerful of dark forces, giving over his soul, his heart, all his humanity, becoming a twisted and grotesque creature of pure evil.

To human eyes he looked human, could walk among men without their knowing what he really was, but under the vale, he was a monster.

His physical form had been mutilated and twisted by the darkness that he worshiped and used, the dark power flowing in his veins had turned them black and livid upon his bone white flesh, flesh that was like leather stretched too tight over his bulging bones.

One of his eyes shone with an electric blue light, the other was a gaping maw, looing into it was like staring into the abyss of hell itself.

 

Milady fell into a deep curtsey as soon as she came into her Masters presence, dipping her head, not keen to look upon him.

She steeled herself not to flinch when a gnarled, but unnaturally strong bone like hand touched her cheek, an abnormally long finger hooking under her chin making her look up at the twisted features gazing down on her.

"Milady", the voice was emotionless and hissed like a snake spitting venom

"Master" Milady breathed forcing herself not to qual before him 

"You have news for me?", it was not really a question, and Milady rose elegantly, smoothing her gown with her trembling hands

"A Witch has come to Paris" she said "A good Witch"

"Why should I care for one Witch?" the Master sneered "A Witch is of no concern"

"This one might be" Milady said "He escaped me with hardly a scratch upon his person, and I believe he is of the Montesquiou line".

This got The Masters attention, The Montesquiou line was notorious amongst the demons, a line of Witchs whom had always fought against them, had always sided with The Angels, had grown in power with each generation was not something that could be ignored.

"What d`you know of this Witch?" The Master asked 

"Nothing much" Milady addmitted "He is young, not yet twenty I think, his powers are of fire and foresight I believe, and he clearly has a White Lighter protecting him"

"Don`t they always!" the Master muttered spitting on the ground, his spittle making the ground hiss and corode, "Watch him, learn all you can of him, it is better to know your enemy before you strike"

"Very well" Milady said dipping another curtsey and departing, happy to get away from the foul creature who frightened her to the core, if it were not for the fact that he offered so much power and a place in the new world after the rising, then she would not ally with him, but as it was, she would rather bear the displeaure of being about him, than to be crushed in the coming uprising.

 

 

Athos could`nt put his finger on it, but he knew there was something odd about d'Artagnan.

It was`nt that the boy seemed untrustworthy, quite the oposite, but there was definately something he was`nt saying, something he was hiding.

Several times when he, Aramis, and Porthos had gone to The Bonacieux house to call upon d'Artagnan they could have all sworn they had heard a second voice speaking in d'Artagnan`s rooms, but when he answered, there was on he standing there.

Aramis had said he seen a bright sheen of lights sparkling in an ally just outside of The Garrison one time as d'Artagnan had left it, unable to explain it he had put it down to a trick of the light, or the sun shining off d'Artagnan`s polished rapier blade.

There were also the unexplained disappearences.

Some times when they called upon the whelp he was absent from his room, while they did not expect him to be at their beck and call, his absence always went unexplained, he had little money so he could`nt have been visiting the Brothels, or drinking himself into a stupor all the time.

He often came into the garrison in the mornings looking sleep deprived and worn, as though he had`nt had a good nights rest, yet there were no signs he had been fighting, or as Aramis put it, "Spending the night in sport".

His eyes too troubled Athos, they were not the eyes of a young inexperianced boy, but of an old battle weary soldier, as if d'Artagnan had lived and fought for many long years, had seen too much of the worlds evils, and carried the scars inside his soul and written on his heart.

Aproaching Treville on the subject of d'Artagnan proved useless.

The Captain ahd been open on the fact he ahd known d'Artagnan`s late Father, Alexandre, and had known d'Artagnan as a young child.

But he did not say anything more on the subject, frankly telling Athos he was imagining things, and to lay of the wine since it was clearly addeling his witts!.

 

He may never have gotten to the bottom of d'Artagnan`s secrets had it not been for the events that had occured when they were escorting the slaver Bonnaire to Paris.

 

D'Artagnan had known there was something deeply wrong with Athos as soon as they had entered his estates.

He had not been surprised to learn that the older man was of Nobility, he was too well spoken, well educated, and refined to be a simple man of no pedegree.

However everything about the estate made d'Artagnan shiver with unease.

The whole chateau ached with grief, and the cold chill of malice.

Something terrible had occured here, something that had altered the course of Athos`s life, turned him from the path of nobilty to becoming a Musketeer.

Determined to push everyone away Athos drowned himself in wine, sending Aramis and d'Artagnan on to Paris with Porthos and Bonnaire, stating he had private business to conclude in the village of Pinon before he left.

Reluctant d'Artagnan had done as ordered, however halfway through the ride an over whelming pressure filled his mind, blinding him as images of Athos laying sprawled upon the floor of his salon ran through his mind.

He saw Athos laying there, prone and helpless as the room burned about him, fire climbing up the walls and scorching the ceiling!, the smoke, thick and acrid choking his lungs and stinging his eyes as he gazed at the Harpy before him, her deadly talons stretched out and slicing his throat open in a stream of blood that sprayed over the ceiling and the walls!.

"No!" d'Artagnan gasped as the vision passed, immediately he haulted his horse and turned around 

"D'Art!" Aramis called "What the hell are you doing?"

"D'Artagnan!" Porthos shouted after the younger man as he rode away ignoring their calls in his desperation to reach La Fere in time to save Athos.

 

 

Athos had not known that Milady was a Harpy when he had wed her, he had thought her just an ordinary women, the woman of his dreams.

Instead he had found that she was nightmare.

His younger Brother Thomas had always been "Otherworldly", touched in the head some claimed, their father had certainly thought so, but their mother had believed him gifted by God.

Thomas had, had the ability to see and hear things others could not, his dreams often coming true, for good or ill.

He had been terrified of being taken up as a Witch and burned for his gifts, and had hidden them from everyone save his family.

But Thomas had not been a Witch, he had simply been gifted, and had he been fortunate enough then perhaps his gifts could have been used to help others, if he had been taught how to use them, strengthen them, then he could have become stronger and more able to control them.

But as it was, they remained unreliable, and weak.

From the first moment Milady ahd entered their lives, Thomas had been suspicious of her, had warned Athos about her, said there was something not right about her, but in his love induced haze Athos had been deaf to the warnings, until it was too late.

Thomas had sought books on The Occult, of creatures of Myth and Legend, had learned what Milady was and tried to destroy her before she had the chance to destroy them, and had paid for it with his life.

Athos had thought he had slain her then, when he had taken his sword to her, and plunged it through her heart, but now, as he lay on the floor of his parlour, dizzy from the blow of her torch to his face, he knew he had not done enough.

The only way to kill a Harpy was decapitation, but Athos did not know this, and now as he gazed at the Demon who was his wife, her true form revealed, her hands twisted into lethal talons, her eyes black and slitted, mouth elongated and beak like with a razor sharp edge at the tip, he believed he would die.

"What a shame Husband, that it must end like this" Milady said, her beak like mouth clacking as she spoke "I had hoped I would be able to savour your death, and eat your heart as I feasted upon your brothers!"

"Go to hell, demon whore!" Athos coughed and choked on the smoke, flinching as a talon scratched his cheek

"Give Thomas my regards", Milady raised her talon to strike but was suddenly sent flying across the room to smash into the oposite wall as a ball of fire hit her in the stomach!.

With an inhumane screech that tore at Athos`s ears she batted out the flames that burned her gown and glared at Athos`s savior, d'Artagnan who stood in the door way, his sword drawn in his right hand, and a ball of fire ready in his left 

"Get away from him!" d'Artagnan growled "Or I will kill you"

"My little Witch!" Milady cackled eyeing him closely "I was wondering when out paths would cross again"

"And I was hoping they never would!" d'Artagnan threw back at her advancing into the room, putting himself between Athos and The Harpy "But as they have, how about we finish this, once and for all?"

Milady smiled, her beak gleaming in the fire, "It`s tempting, I would certainly enjoy devouring your heart, but as it is, I think I`ll wait for another time!", with a wave of her talons she lashed out at d'Artagnan slicing open his arms and face sending him staggering back, but still lifted his hand and threw the ball of fire at her retreating form as she fled the burning Chateau.

 

Panting and bleeding d'Artagnan briefly debated going after The Harpy, but Athos drew his attention, the man was succumbing to the smoke, and needed help fast.

Sheething his sword, d'Artagnan lifted Athos, getting him to his feet and half carried him outside onto the grass, far enough away from the fire to be safe  
"Lemay!" he shouted looking at the livid burn on Athos`s face and the oxygen depravation that was choking Athos`s lungs  
"Lemay come on!", a shimmer of bright lights appeared and Lemay as at d'Artagnan`s side 

"What happened?" he asked looking at the limp Musketeer 

"A harpy happened, for God sake heal him!", pursing his lips Lemay lay his hands on Athos, a golden light spread over the wounded Musketeer, his lungs, his head and face healing in moments.

Athos blinked at d'Artagnan and the stranger beside him, behind them La Fere burned, and the memory of d'Artagnan fighting Anne came back to him, "What are you?" he asked as d'Artagnan sank back on his heels, and the stranger looked heavonward.


	4. Chapter 4

D'Artagnan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, glancing to Lemay who shrugged his shoulders obviously intending that d'Artagnan decide how to proceed from here.  
"This might be a little hard for you to accept" d'Artagnan said turning back to Athos, "And it might frighten you a little"

"Frighten me?, after my demonic ex-wife tried to kill me?", Athos gave d'Artagnan a look which said that he would not be frightened of anything right now

"The Harpy is your wife!?", d'Artagnan could hardly believe what he was hearing, that the demon who had tried to kill them both was in fact Athos`s ex wife!, his stomach sank as he recalled the night he`d spent with her when he`d mistakenly thought her to be human, 

"She murdered my Brother, five years ago, I ran her through with my sword, thought I`d killed her...."

"You have to decapitate a Harpy to kill them" d'Artagnan said "Athos I`m so sorry!"

"It`s not your fault", Athos rubbed his face and sat up more looking at Lemay who had walked a discreate distance from them, to give them some privacy "Who is he?" he asked d'Artagnan 

"Part of the explanation I still owe you" d'Artagnan said biting his bottom lip "I take it you know something about the world of demons and occult?"

"A little, more than I did five years ago, mores the pity"

"Well what d`you know about Witches?, Wiccas to be more specific?"

"They are good Witches, fight the forces of darkness, follow the Pagan sabbats and beliefs" Athos replied "Why?".......he then smiled slightly as realization dawned on him "You`re a Witch"

"A Witch of Fire and Foresight" d'Artagnan said nodding his head in Lemay`s direction "He`s my White Lighter, they`re guardian Angels for good Witches and Innocents, I had a vision of you in danger, thats why I rode back here, I saw you being attacked by Milady"

"Milady?" Athos said shaking his head "That was Anne"

"I guess she changed her name" d'Artagnan said looking away guiltily "When I met her, she called herself Milady de Winter"

"When did you meet her?", d'Artagnan winced at the question looking back at Athos with a haunted look in his eyes 

"I met her the first night I arrived in Paris, and we........I thought she was human at first and very beautiful, and she....we...."

"You slept with her" Athos dead panned 

"I swear to God I did`nt know!" d'Artagnan cried, his wide eyes pleading with Athos to believe him, to not end their friendship because of a mistake made before they ahd ever met, Athos gave him a slight smile and shook his head

"How could you have known?, you had never met me, you did not even know I was the Comte de la Fere until yesterday, you are not to blame for this"

"I`m still sorry" d'Artagnan said 

"Stop, Please!, if any offence was given you have more than made up for it by saving me here tonight" Athos said "Though I would appreciate if you did not tell any of this to Aramis and Porthos"

"You have my word" d'Artagnan promised "And I trust you won`t say anything about me either?"

"No, your secret is safe with me", Athos held out his hand to d'Artagnan and after a beat d'Artagnan took it and shook it before helping Athos to his feet and clasped his shoulder in a friendly hold 

"Everything alright?" Lemay asked cautiously 

"We`re fine" d'Artagnan said beckoning Lemay over and introduced him properly to Athos

"Thankyou for healing me" Athos said touching his face where the burns had been "Some how I don`t think I`d be on my feet so easily if you had`nt been here"

"My pleasure" Lemay replied before tilting his head his eyes looking heavonward 

"They calling you?" d'Artagnan asked 

"`fraid so" Lemay gave him a lobsided smile before disappearing in a shimmer of lights making Athos gape like a school boy!

"Quite a night your having is`nt it!?" d'Artagnan teased "Nearly get ripped apart by your ex, find out your friends a Witch, and get healed by an Angel!"

"All in a days work for you I suppose!" Athos said 

"Kind of!" d'Artagnan gave Athos a small smile "D`you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, and I hope to God I never have to return ever again!".

 

 

Paris

 

Milady was seething, not only had her plan to destroy Athos failed, she had just lost another fight with that damn Witch d'Artagnan!.

It was now clear that he was going to be alot of trouble, she had not over estimated his power, if anything she had under estimated it, the burns on her skin were testimont to that.

Sulkily she rubbed her sore middle where her flesh was healing, her anger growing, and her resolve to do something about d'Artagnan making her continue on her journey into one of the lesser known establishments in Paris.

Well, not known by the Human population, but very well known by demons and the like.  
This Inn was beneath the streets of Paris, to enter it one had to go in through a disused and burned out wear house on the edge of the Seine, then once inside, one went through a door that appeared to lead to the cellar, only to find that what had once been a cellar was now mearly an anti chamber to the Inn beyond which had been cut into the bowels of Paris it`self.

Away from the crowds, sunlight, and the world above, the darker denizens of Paris relaxed, drank, gambled, and danced.

Upon a stage a quartet of lizard skinned demons played instuments for the audience, several demons and warlocks danced on the polished floor that was lit by a crystal chandelier hanging above their heads.   
Wooden tables and chairs seperated the dance floor from the bar, behind which a vampire was serving drinks to the patrons, including both human and animal blood!.

The establishment itself was owned by a shape shifter demon, not exactly evil, but not exactly good either, his bar generated more income than most of the establishments in Paris, and while his main clientel was demonic, he did have some humans come in too, mostly those whom idolised Vampires, and worshiped demons.

Smoothing her skirts Milady made her way to bar tapping her long nails on the counter to get the Vampires attention

"What can I get you?" he inquired bearing his fangs as he spoke 

"Human blood, warm" Milady replied drawing some coins from her purse and dropping them on the counter, the blood was kept in crates of ice to keep it from rotting, and then warmed in large vats for the customers, in a wine glass Milady was served her blood, and she walked away eyeing the patrons until her gaze settled on a booth at the back of the Inn.

Confidently Milady made her way to the booth where several vampires sat, the court leader, Sarazin lounging on the seats with a newly turned girl draped across him looking at him like he was Jesus Christ!

"Milady de Winter!" Sarazin drawled upon seeing her "Been a long time"

"You`ve finally learned how to count the hours of the day then Sarazin!?" Milady replied lifting an unimpressed eyebrow "Still not lost your taste for robbing cradles though I see?"  
Sarazin laughed slapping Selene`s rump with a dirty nailed hand 

"So, what brings a Harpy of your caliber to a Vampire infested dump like this then?, slumming?, or come across hard times?" Sarazin asked 

"Niether, I am mearly looking for some hired lugs to do a little work for me" Milady replied sipping her blood and letting it stain her lips "And I`ll pay well for it"

"What work?", Milady smiled, Sarazin was always easily bought, as a human he`d been a thug in the back streets of Paris, had run his own gang until he`d fallen afoul of a vampire, who had, instead of just feeding, decided to turn him, after which he`d selected the most "Usefull" of his gang and turned them, feasting upon the others.

While stepping up the food chain had made him more viscious, he was still low rent, and easily manipulated, he liked to think of himself as powerful, but really he was nothing, and Milady was happy to play to vanity and use him for her own purposes.

"There is a Witch I want taking care of, a Witch who had both assulted and insulted me"

"Since when is it possible to insult a Harpy!" Sarazin barked with laughter "You`re a walking insult Madame!"

"And you`re a walking corpse with a demon inside it!" Milady shot back "Now, d`you want the job or should I just go elsewhere?", Sarazin held his hand up bidding her to continue  
"The Witch is powerful, he has the gift of fire and foresight, he is also a skilled warrior, he has thus far thwated my attempts to destroy him, and had gotten in my way on a prime kill", Milady grimanced at that still smarting over her defeat "I want him eliminated Sarazin, and I want it to hurt", Sarazin eyed Milady looking to a couple of his gang who were practically drooling at the thought of feeding on a Witch 

"Whats his name?" Sarazin said "And where do we find him?".

 

 

Garrison

 

 

The Slaver Bonnaire had been taken care of, while The Cardinal under the instruction of Louis had decided to fund his buying of slaves and creating tobacco plantations in the Caribean, The Musketeers had made a deal with Bonnaires former slighted partner, and the Spanish agents who were after him, and Bonnaire now found himself on a ship destined for Spain!.

This helped appease Porthos over Bonnaire, and while he was still recovering from injury, he was a whole lot brighter.

d'Artagnan half wished to call Lemay and have him heal Porthos as he had Athos, but he knew better than to do so, and so held his tongue.

Seeing it as only fair to do so, he took Athos to Treville to let him know that his secret was out with the Lieutenant and Athos would never tell a soul of his abilities, least of all The Church.

"Well to be honest I`m glad d'Artagnan will someone else watching over him aswell as his White Lighter" Treville said as they sat in his office "Witches like him are too few in number, and always in constant danger"

"Indeed" Athos agreed "I`ll be glad to lend a helping hand in defeating Demons and other foul creatures"

"Excuse me, what?" d'Artagnan asked looking at Athos in confusion "You are not going to be fighting Demons with me", Athos lifted an eyebrow at the younger man 

"May I ask why not?"

"Because it`s too dangerous thats why not!"

"I seem to recall saying something similar to you over the events with Vadim!" Athos retorted with a smirk "Look how that turned out!"

"Yeah, I had to call an Incubus for help!" d'Artagnan shot back "No way Athos, while you are a fine Musketeer, you are not equipped to be fighting Demons and Warlocks, no Human save for Witches and The Slayer are"

"The slayer?" Athos asked momentarily distracted 

"The Vampire Slayer" d'Artagnan replied "One girl chosen, given the strength and skill to hunt Vampires and demons"

"Only one girl?, that seems rather silly, why not a hundred?, or a thousand?" Athos asked "How is she chosen?, who decides these things?"

"That I don`t know" d'Artagnan addmitted "But ever since there have been vampires, there has been The Slayer, and the moment one slayer dies the next ones called, and so on and so forth" he gave a slight smile "I`ve actually met the current Slayer, assuming she is still alive"

"Oh?" Treville looked interested now "When?"

"Back in Gascony, she was called in Tarbes, but a Court of Vampires had teamed up with a coven of Warlocks, and she had come to stop them" d'Artagnan explained "I was only fifteen at the time, and we worked together to defeat them"

"Fifteen", Athos shook his head unhappily, thinking of what he`d been doing at fifteen, back then his greatest worries had been pimples, and how to sneak out of the Chateau to go down into Pinon to drink in the Inn without his Father finding out!

"I think having Athos fighting along side you will be beneficial in the long run" Treville said to d'Artagnan who shook his head 

"I can`t vouch for his safety"

"I`m not asking you to" Athos replied "And I am happy to follow your lead in demonic situations, but I am also determined to fight with you", d'Artagnan looked into the resolute grey/blue eyes, knowing that even if he did`nt agree Athos would fight anyway, unhappily he nodded his head agreeing with the older Man, already dreading what Lemay would think of this!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I give in, I`m adding The Slayer to the story, but not the slayer whom d'Artagnan fought with previously, this is a new slayer, one you`ll recognize.

Strictly speaking Witches did not patrol grave yards at night for freshly risen vampires.

This was a job for The Slayer, and her Watcher, however, with Athos determined to dog his footsteps and join him in demon fighting, d'Artagnan decided that freshly risen, vampires would be the best option for Athos to cut his teeth on.

As demons went Vampires were the weakest, and freshly risen, before they had fed they were weaker, and less coordinated, straight out of the grave they were still getting use to their new body and were craving their first taste of blood.

So, with that in mind, and Lemay`s suggestion of caution, d'Artagnan took Athos into one of Frances cemetary`s late at night.

As far as everyone but Treville knew, they were both at home and in bed sound asleep, Porthos had looked gob smacked when Athos had actually refused a second bottle of wine and opted to leave the Inn they had been drinking in!, and Aramis had asked if he were ill!.

While Athos had growled something unintelligable at the degenerate tormenting bastards that marqueraded as Friends, he had followed a smirking d'Artagnan out of the Inn, and allowed himself to be taken to the grave yard.

 

"Now remember, to kill a vampire you need to get a stake through their hearts, decapitate the, set them on fire, or push them into direct sunlight" d'Artagnan said as they walked through the headstones, "There is a rumour that if they ingest holy water it kills them, but I know of no way to make a Vampire drink holy water"

"I doubt they`d be keen to quench their thirst on simple water" Athos mused "Do they drink anything other than blood?"

"Oh yes, they can eat and drink anything, but they only get nourishment from Blood" d'Artagnan replied turning and looking Athos over as if measuring him up

"Do I pass Muster?" Athos asked dryly  
"You should`nt be out here doing this" d'Artagnan replied "You`re not a Witch or The Slayer, Humans have no place in fighting demons, this is putting you at a risk you should never be in"

"Excuse me!" Athos stopped dead and gave d'Artagnan a cold look "I`ll thank you to remember that I am more than ten years your senior and am more than capable of judging what risks I may undertake"

"Oh really?", d'Artagnan crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one hip smirking at the man "So you have had years and years of training and experiance in slaying demons?"

"I may not have been born sprouting fire from my finger tips but I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" Athos shot back, silently cursing whatever God it was that allowed this upstart of a boy to get under his skin so easily!

"Really?" d'Artagnan said his gaze over Athos`s shoulder "Now`s a good time to start then!", with a smirk on his lips he backed away as Athos hardly had turn to look over his shoulder before a horrifically disfigured inhumanly strong being lifted him by his collar and flung him to the ground like he was a rag doll!.

Dizzy and bewildered Athos gazed up into savage amber eyes, and the snarling features of a freshly risen vampire.  
Despite that d'Artagnan had said about new risen vampires being weak, this one seemed impossibly strong!, Athos quickly drew his sword and swung at the vampire who nimbly dodged the blow letting out a growl like a ravening wolf and revealing razor sharp fangs that glistened with saliver.

Athos swiftly performed a shoulder roll, getting back on his feet and brandishing his sword before him, feeling, for the first time since becoming a Musketeer, rather out of his depth, especially when he noticed that d'Artagnan was no where to be seen!.

"Damn you!, bloody Gascon!" he spat drawing his maine gauche and readying himself to fight.

While against a human Athos was one hell of an oponant, against a demon he had never truely been tested, and the speed the Vampire could move at, made it difficult for him to get in any blows against the demons flesh, let along close enough to take it`s head off, and he seriously doubted he`d get near enough to plunge the stake he had in his belt, through the creatures heart!.

Panting and sweating in the cool night air Athos freigned a move to the left to distract the demon, then lunged to the right managing to get his maine gauche into the demons right shoulders making it roar with fury and pain, letting a smile cross his face Athos drew his swore back swung the blade towards the demons neck!.

But before the blade could meet flesh the Vampires left arm came up, his hand wrapping about the sword and pulled it from Athos`s hand, dragging him down to his knees with the force of the pull!, disarmed and vulnerable, Athos`s heart pounded in fear, and he let out a cry his head was snapped backwards by his hair and he was hauled to his feet, coming face to face with the vampire who thrust his head to the side exposing his throat!.

Athos closed his eyes waiting for the pain to fill his neck as the vampire bit him, however the bite never came as the vampire suddenly exploded into dust leaving Athos to fall to his feet coughing and shaking all over, when he regained enough of his senses he looked up to see d'Artagnan standing before him, an insufferable smirk on his face.

"You can take care of yourself can you?" 

"Where the hell did you go?" Athos demanded getting to his feet unsteadily

"Not far, I just wanted to see you get your pride dented before I stepped in to save your sorry arse!", Athos snarled wordlessly at the Gascon, snatching back his sword and bending to retrieve his maine gauche from the ground, "I trust you have learned your lesson?" d'Artagnan inquired "That Vampire was fresh from the ground, weak from lack of blood, slow moving, and disoriented, the ones who have fed, are used to walking this word are much stronger than that, and yet they are still the weakest form of demon"

Athos glowered at d'Artagnan, he wanted to argue, wanted to assert his age and pride, but he knew he had no leg to stand, the fact he had not lasted five minutes fighting a new turned vampire proved he was greatly out of his depths, if he were to ever become an asset to the Witch, and not a hinderence, he had alot to learn.

"I trust that under your guidence I will do better next time" Athos replied through gritted teeth which only encouraged d'Artagnan`s amusment at his expence! 

"You`re a good swords man Athos, you`ll adapt easily to fighting with the creatures stronger than yourself"

"And you`ve been doing this since you were a child", Athos felt sick at that, the thought of d'Artagnan, a pre-pubescent boy fighting monsters like the one he had just faced, it was not just cruel, but terrible aswell, "Shall we continue?" he asked wanting to get moving 

"Of course", d'Artagnan easily fell into step besides Athos, walking beside him silently, his eyes searching out the grave yard for the signs of danger 

"Aramis and Porthos" Athos said making d'Artagnan look at him with a frown "We should tell them too"

"No", d'Artagnan`s refusal was direct and not open to arguing, however Athos could`nt help but do so anyway

"They would not betray you, they are good Men"

"Aramis is a staunch Catholic" d'Artagnan replied "Staunch Catholics to not suffer Witches to live, they burn or strangle us"

"Aramis would never......."

"Oh come off it Athos!" d'Artagnan actually stopped walking to glare at the older man "You know as well I do that most people would never accept me, and as good a men as they are, Porthos and Aramis still believe in the Christian belief that all Witches are evil, and besides that, telling them would put them in danger too, that is not something I am willing to risk"

"They have a right to know, I don`t like keeping secrets from my friends"

"Oh no?, what about the Harpy who is your wife?, that fact you are the Comte de la Fere?, kept those quiet hav`nt you?", Athos had the grace to wince at this, knowing d'Artagnan was correct about this "Aramis and Porthos never know, if you tell them then you not only endanger me, but them too!"

"I would`nt!, how can ask me that?", before d'Artagnan could make a reply, the sounds of fighting and a female voice crying out filled the night air, and both of them took off across the grave yard.

 

 

Before a Mousaleum a young woman was fighting three vampires, one newly risen by the amount of dirt falling off her gown, the other two older and stronger.

The woman smasher her blonde head back into the face of the elder female, knocking her backwards, and using the shoulders of the older male to brace herself, she lifted herself up in the air, wrapping her legs about the neck of the newly risen female, letting go of the male, she spun to the ground and pushed the stake down into the vampires heart, her body exploding into dust!.

d'Artagnan grinned a little as he saw this, but picked up pace anyway, filling his hand with a ball of flames which he threw at the elder female vampire causing her to shriek in agony and horror before bursting into a shower of dust!.

The young blonde looked at d'Artagnan in bewilderment, however she still had the male vampire to deal with, drawing another stake from her skirts she deftly avoided his fists and planted the wooden shaft in his chest standing back to watch as he became a pile of dust at her feet as Athos and d'Artagnan came up to her.

"That was increadible!" Athos said in amazement

"That, my dear Athos, was The Slayer in action" d'Artagnan said extending his hand to the young woman "Charles d'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony, Witch of the Montesquiou line", lifting an eyebrow at d'Artagnan the young woman clasped his hand shaking it, "I knew your predecessor, Bridgitte de Lambelle"

"You knew her?" the woman asked looking more surprised "I......I never knew her name, Christ I never even asked"

"I don`t think any Slayer ever does, Madamoiselle.....?"

"Flea, it`s just Flea", the blonde ran a hand through her blonde hair looking at Athos, seeing his pauldron, "You`re a Musketeer?"

"I am" Athos said "And novice demon hunter!", d'Artagnan grinned at the Novice bit, before turning back to Flea 

"I did`nt know another slayer had been called" he said "Bridgitte`s Watcher never let me know that she........that she`d passed away"

"Good friends were you?", Flea looked half challenging aswell as slightly sympathetic

"We fought together four years ago" d'Artagnan replied a saddened look on his face as he recalled Bridgitte "She was sixteen then, and I was fifteen, we fought well together, and......for a time we were close", it did`nt take a genious to figure out that d'Artagnan had Bridgitte had most likely been lovers, had proberly lost their virginity to each other, or at least that was what Athos figured, his stomach turning over at the thought of two children fighting monsters together, likely clinging to each other in desperation for comfort, whatever being had decided that Witches and Slayers should be put on the battle feild so young needed shooting, it was like lambs to the slaughter, callous and cruel.  
"I`m sorry" Flea said at length "I was called a year ago, right here in Paris, in The Court of Miracles!"

"The where?"

"The largest slum in Paris" Athos replied "Porthos had the misfortune of growing up there himself, before he managed to fight his way out"

"Not that unfortunate!" Flea snapped "He would`nt have met me if he had`nt grown up there!"

"You know Porthos?", Flea gave Athos a roll of the eyes at the obviousness of the question

"Do you still live there now?" d'Artagnan asked 

"No, I live with my Watcher now, Ninon"

"Ninon?" Athos`s eyes were bulging from his face at this "You don`t mean The Comtesse Ninon de Larroque?", at Fleas look he shook his head trying to digest this information, that the wealthiest most powerful woman in France was this street urchins "Watcher", which d'Artagnan had described as being to Slayers, what Whitelighters were to Witches

"Well, since you helped me deal with that trio, would you care to join me on the rest of the patrol?" Flea asked swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder 

"I`d be delighted" d'Artagnan said "I`d also like to meet your Watcher, I`ve some questions for her"

"I`ll take you to meet her once the dawn comes".


	6. Chapter 6

Ninon de Larroque was an exceptionally beautiful woman.

She had been blessed with golden hair, and crystal clear blue eyes, flawless creamy skin, and enviable bone structure.

She was tall for a woman, her figure slim, but rounded in all the right places.

She held herself like a queen, her aristocratic upbringing clear in her proud stance, and clipped accent.

However, despite her aristocracy, she greeted Flea with warmth and genuine pleasure, obviously happy to see her charge safely home.

"I see we have guests" she said looking at d'Artagnan and Athos with curioscity, "The Musketeer Athos I believe?"

"Yes Comtesse" Athos replied with a slight bow 

"Hmm, I have often seen you at court and thought how handsome you are!" Ninon said looking Athos over the same way one would look over a horse they are thinking or purchasing!, "There is a melancoly aspect that mars the beauty of your features!" she declared "But it is proberly only mental vacancy!", this reduced d'Artagnan laughter while Athos looked too shocked to speak!

"Now now, Ninon play nice!" Flea scolded 

"Oh do not fear cherie, I will not bite over much!", Ninon turned her sharp gaze now to d'Artagnan, "And you are?" 

"Charles d'Artagnan, Comtesse", he gave a full bow before her, his eyes sweeping the length of her cream satin skirts "I am a Witch, Comtesse, of the Montesquiou line"

"Indeed?", Ninon looked very interested at this "What powers do you possess?"

"Fire and foresight" d'Artagnan replied "Also spellcraft, potions, and scrying"

"He and Athos helped on my patrol Ninon" Flea said "He also knew my predacessor", Ninon looked startled at this, giving d'Artagnan a shocked look

"Bridgitte and I fought together, once" d'Artagnan said "I was..........I know that Watchers keep diarys, and that they are passed down to each knew Watcher when a new Slayer is called"

"They are" Ninon agreed carefully

"I hoped that you could tell me what happened to Bridgitte" d'Artagnan said "I need to know what became of her".

 

Ninon took d'Artagnan into her private chambers, going into a small chamber that should proberly have been used as a prie dieu, but was clearly for her private works.

Out of a locked cabinate she brought a leather bound book which she handed to d'Artagnan  
"This is the diary of Bridgitte de Lambelle`s watcher, Walter Culpepper" she said, locking the door again and rising to her feet, "It does not give acount of how Bridgitte met her death, I`m afraid that no one knows the exact circumstance in which she died"

"Why?" d'Artagnan asked frowning down at the book then back at Ninon

"Because her Watcher was killed along with her" Ninon said, "In the diart he speaks of a very powerful evil that he and Bridgitte are investigating and fighting, he gives no name to the demon, but tells that they were getting close to finding whatever it was when......"

"When they died" d'Artagnan finished for her shaking his head "Did......did she suffer?", the stammer in his voice and resolute expression on his face made Ninon wince with empathy and she replied as gently as she could given the circumstances

"When there was no word from Walter for a number of days, agents from the Council were sent to investigate why, they......found what was left", d'Artagnan frowned at this, urging Ninon on, "The bodies were.....for the most part destroyed, there was hardly enough of either left to be burried"

"Oh my God!", d'Artagnan clasped a hand over his mouth turning away from Ninon to take several deep breaths to calm himself "They don`t know what did it?" he asked once he`d gotten himself under control "No suspicions?"

"I`m afraid not", d`Artagnan nodded his head clenching his jaw in determination 

"Then I`ll find out" he said "And make the bastard pay!".

 

Lucien was drinking in one of the more up market Demon drinking holes in Paris.

This one was in the Pigalle, a large town house, with gothic arcitecture, and an eire atmosphere, that d'Artagnan had no doubt was mystically created to ward off humans who were not welcome in the house.

Large fir trees grew in the gardens, blocking sunlight to both give safety to Vampires, and an added effect of shadows to make the place look all the more forbidding.

Passing under a wide arch d'Artagnan felt a jolt run through his whole body, there was an energy field surrounding the house, not one that kept people and demons out, it did not have the strength for it, nore was it concealing anything, so d'Artagnan was unsure as to what it was for, feeling unsettle he tried to conjour an small fire ball to be concealed in his hand while he went into the house, only to find he could not make one form.

"So thats what it`s for" d'Artagnan summized, "Blocks any dangerous powers, violence restraints", it kind of made sense, if you were running an up market establishment for demons, then you would`nt want it trashed by them brawling every which way, so an energy barrier that prevented then from fighting was a good idea.

Shaking his head d'Artagnan knocked on the door, which was opened, amazingly by a human in livery.

The Man bowed slightly to d'Artagnan bidding him to enter, "My I ask what your business is here Monsieur...?"

"d'Artagnan, and I`m here to see the Incubus Lucien" d'Artagnan replied looking about the porch, whomever or whatever owned this place, clearly made a fortune, the decore was like that of Ninon`s Salon, priceless works of art hung on the walls, crystall chandeliers sparkled over head, and costly rugs lay on a polished floor that gleamed so brightly d'Artagnan could see his reflection in it!.

He could hear music, and the sound of laughter coming from the rooms, down a winding open plan stair case, a lizard like woman walked, arm in arm with a red skinned demon with horns jutting out from between his eyebrows, forming a single long line right up and down his head, both were dressed in clothing that would have done the King and Queen proud!, they glided down the corridor going into a room at the end of the hall.

"Monsieur Lucien is in the second parlour" the buttler said "It is up the stairs to the first floor, and the second room to the right"

"Thankyou" d'Artagnan said absently handing over a few coins to the Man and heading on up the stairs.

 

The second parlour was clearly for drinking, talking, and relaxing, there was no music in here, but the sounds of it, and dancing echoed up from downstairs, where a ballroom must be placed.

While he was surrounded by demons, d'Artagnan felt horribly under dressed in his simple leather doublet and breeches, very aware he had been up all night, fighting vampires, and carried the scent of sweat, about his person, not to mention grass and dirt stains on his clothing.

He spotted Lucien at a table, sitting in a Petit Point chair, working his charm on a Fury, a rather beautiful one at that, if you disregarded the dog like snout, pointed furred ears, and lethal clawed a hands.

"Somethings never change then!" d'Artagnan drawled siddling up to Lucien and sitting down beside him, catching the attention of a passing servent he placed an order "Whiskey, straight, put it on Luciens bill!"

"Oui Monsieur", the servent bowed and went to get his drink for him 

"A little early for you is it not?" Lucien asked sipping some sweet smelling drink of a deep purple shade 

"I need a favour" d'Artagnan said snatching the whiskey as soon as it came into orbit and downing half in a single mouthful, grimancing as it burnt the back of his throat 

"What kind of favour ma petit?", Lucien placed his hand on d'Artagnan`s thigh, his fingers teasing and his eyes dancing with inudeno, sensing that she was no longer the Incubus`s focus the Fury picked up her champagne and left the two males to their flirtation.

"The last Slayer" d'Artagnan said, keeping his voice low, this was not a topic of discussion that would go down well in here, "Bridgitte de Lambelle"

"She`s dead" Lucien said with a shrug "Theres a new one now, in Paris in fact!"

"I know, I`ve met her" d'Artagnan replied running a hand through his hair, "I need to know what happened to Bridgitte and her Watcher, I asked the new Slayers Watcher, but no one knows what happened to them, not the details", Lucien frowned, his sharp violet eyes narrowing and looking at d'Artagnan shrewdly 

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked "Why should you care about a long dead Slayer and her Watcher?"

"None of your bastard blood sucking business!", d'Artagnan`s sharp retort made Lucien laugh and lean back in his chair

"You do have such a wonderful way with words!" he chuckled raising his glass to d'Artagnan in salute, even as the Witch glared at him, after draining the glass, Lucien set it back on the glass topped table and leaned forward once more, speaking softly to d'Artagnan, "Just tell me why this is important to you, and I will do as you wish and seek out the information you require".

D'Artagnan scowled down into his whiskey, swirling the amber liquid in the glass, feeling Luciens gaze upon him, waiting for his response, "She and I were close" he whispered at last, "We fought together when I was fifteen, and we........" he made a face and swallowed the last of the whiskey, turning and ordering another, not caring if he ended up sick from drinking this early and on an empty stomach

"Eh bein" Lucien whispered "I am sorry for your loss Ma petit"

"Thankyou" d'Artagnan said giving Lucien a weak smile, and taking the whiskey from the servent, sipping it slowly so as not to choke himself "I need to know what happened to her, and what killed her"

"So you can exact revenge nes pas?"

"What else?", Lucien nodded his head not bothering to try and talk d'Artagnan out of this plan, he knew it would be futile, not even Lemay would be able to restrain him from this, though he`d likly give it a good try

"Promise me one thing Cherie" Lucien said, d'Artagnan shrugged openly "Try to be careful, I do not wish to see you leave this life any sooner than needs be", now d'Artagnan grinned cheekily, some flirtation coming back into his face

"Miss me that much would you?", the mirth was not reciprocated, and Lucien mearly looked saddly at him

"I would grieve long and hard for you, because, while you may not believe it, I care a great deal for you, I always have", now it was d'Artagnan`s turn to look uncomfortable, feeling guilty for having thought so little of the Incubus who had aided him several times

"I`ll take care, I promise" he said with a soft smile "I won`t act in haste, or take unessasery risks, when you tell what killed Bridgitte I`ll find out everything I can about them before I make a move, so I`ll be fully prepared and ready for them", looking some what assured, Lucien leaned back in his chair again, watching d'Artagnan drink his whiskey

"Do me a favour before you leave here Cherie?" he asked

"Hm?"

"Go to the dining hall and have breakfast, drinking like this on an empty stomach is not good for you"

"Only if there is human food down there, aswell as demon food" d'Artagnan agreed 

"There is" Lucien laughed indulgently "In fact, if you make haste, the Brioche will fresh from the ovens, and still warm", downing the last of his whiskey d'Artagnan rose to his feet with a smile 

"What are we waiting for!?".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is revealed

Aramis and Porthos were not fools.

They could see that there was something going on with d'Artagnan and Athos, and had been since the disasterous mission to Le Harve, (Okay not totaly disasterous considering Bonnaire was not spending the rest of his miserable existance in a Spanish prison!).

But something had changed between their two friends, Athos seemed to have more respect for d'Artagnan, along with a rather protective streak towards the boy.

What had caused this neither Aramis or Porthos could figure out.

What was just as puzzeling was the fact Athos was frequently drinking less, opting to leave Inns early with d'Artagnan in tow.

Aramis`s lewd mind jumped to an obvious conclusions that Porthos immediately vetoed, stating that while they knew little about d'Artagnan`s habbits when it came to sexual preferences, they did know that Athos was as celibate a Monk in a closed order!.

The fact that the two of them were constantly sporting fresh bruises every other day, gave Porthos and Aramis the idea that Athos was giving d'Artagnan extra training, but if that were the case then why he was as battered as d'Artagnan was still a mystery.

To curious for their own good, they both decided that there was no choice for them, but to follow d'Artagnan and Athos when they left to parts unknown after a meal and drink at their favourite Inn.

 

"This might not be a good idea you know" Aramis said as he and Porthos kept a descrete distance from their friends, who were heading through the back streets and allyways of Paris, avoiding the better light main paths, seeming determined to find trouble for themselves considering the thieves and cut throats who hide themselves in the shadows waiting to pounce on those who had the misfortune to stumble upon them.

"If I recall, this was your idea to begin with!" Porthos grunted scowling as Aramis and straightening his studded collar about his throat 

"Yeah I know but what if they........." Aramis broke off making his eyes wide and pursed his lips while waving his hands at Porthos

"What if they what?" Porthos asked unable to disern Aramis`s sign language 

"They....ugh!" Aramis made various gestures with his hands and wildly exagerated facial expressions until Porthos realized what he was hinting at 

"Oh for God sakes!, can`t you think of anything else?" he asked with a disgusted roll of his eyes before turning back to watching d'Artagnan and Athos as they headed towards one of the largest grave yards in Paris, "Perhaps d'Artagnan had his Father buried here?" he offered

"Maybe" Aramis addmitted feeling a pang of guilt that they were following their friends about like this, however as they walked to the enterence of an ally both stopped dead as d'Artagnan suddenly pulled Athos to a halt, looking around the back street they were stood in.

 

"What is it?" Athos asked frowning as he and d'Artagnan came to a stop in the streets just across from the cemetary 

"We`re not alone" d'Artagnan whispered subtley slipping a stake down his sleeve and clutching it in his hand 

"What should I do?" Athos asked, now used to following d'Artagnan`s comand when they were in these situations, not wanted a repeat as to what he had suffered several weeks earlier

"You armed?" d'Artagnan checked a slight smile quirking his lips as he saw Athos take a stake from his belt, "One to the left roof top" he said "Two ahead of us, and I think........." he did`nt get the chance to finsh the statement as two Vampires leaped off the roof on the right, slamming into him, sending him tumbling across the street!.

Athos swore and drew his sword, keeping his stake in his right hand as he face the two snarling vampires,   
"Human" one of them growled 

"Dinner!" the other sneered, any retort Athos might have had was lost as two vampires from the grave yard burst into the street followed by the one on the left roof, and another behind it!

"Well!" the last vampire to join the throng said "Looks like we get something to play with, along with the Witch!" 

"Do we kill him or turn him Sarazin?" a skinny female vampire asked 

"Feast on him Ma Petit Selene, the Witch is to be savoured!" Sarazin drawled only to curse and leap back as a ball of flames nearly took his eyebrows off his face! 

"You might find you`ve bitten off more than you can chew with me!" d'Artagnan quipped as he flipped back onto his feet, his stake raised and another ball of flames conjoured in his left hand, "So?" he asked in a mock friendly manner "WHo wants go first?"

The Vampires looked to Sarazin for a second, then they lunged!, Athos brought his sword up and neatly sliced off the head of the female called Selene!, tucking and rolling out of the reach of her male compagnion, d'Artagnan threw the fire ball into one that had come from the grave yard, and burried his stake in the chest of his friend.

Seeing Athos across the street struggling with the Vampire who had tried to defend Selene, the undead creature, having gotten hold of Athos`s wrist and wrestled the sword from him, and had crushed the stake into twigs!.

"Athos head up!" d'Artagnan yelled throwing his stake across the street for Athos to catch, which he did and with a deft manover forced it into the vampires chest!, grinning d'Artagnan draw his sword ducking under the blow that one of the last two vampires swung at him, dancing to the side and slashed the blade across the vampires torso preparing to come up with a spinning kick only to have his foot and ankle grabbed by Sarazin who snarled at him, then lifted him up in the air sending d'Artagnan flying to smash into the wall of the building behind him!.

Hitting the brick and wood head first d'Artagnan flopped to the floor, his head spinning and his consciousness wavering in and out as blood trickled down his face from the gnash on his temple.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos cried in horror, as Sarazin snarled, bearing his fangs as he went for the downed Witch, the large Vampire who d'Artagnan had been fighting leered at Athos, laughing coldly  
"You`re next human!", as Athos ran to d'Artagnan, to help him, he was caught in the Vampires unbreakable grip, his ribs throbbing as the Vampire squeezed tightly his mouth dangerously close to Athos`s throat!

D'Artagnan let out a pained cry as his left arm was seized in a crushing grip, and he was hauled to his feet, the front of his doublet grabbed and he was lifted up and crushed into the wall, the back of his head cracking and his vision blurring  
"I`ve always wanted to eat a Witch!" Sarazin drawled, his fangs glistening brightly 

"D'Artagnan!" Athos shouted struggling against the vampire holding him "d'Artagnan! please!"

"Alright enough!".

 

 

Athos was pretty sure his heart had just stopped as Aramis and Porthos ran into the street, their swords drawn, looking terrified but ready to fight for their friends never the less, behind him the Vampire laughed   
"Well, the meal just became a feast!"

"Kill `im!" Sarazin yelled "We`ll round the other two up later!", he turned back to d'Artagnan and paused as he was met with an angry Gascon glaring at him 

"Now you`re making me angry" d'Artagnan hissed, in his hands he made to flame balls pushing them against Sarazin who leaped back screaming in horror, batting at the flames uselessly as they spread over his body and soon he became nothing but a pile of ash!

The vampire holding Athos backed away, dragging the Musketeer with him, "Come on" d'Artagnan drawled forcing his aching dizzy body to walk normaly towards them, "Let him go, and I`ll make it quick!"

"The hell with that!" the vampire snarled "The hell with that Harpy bitch!", he shoved Athos forward and turned to flee, he did`nt get more than five paces before a fire ball hit him in the centre of his back, soon covering his whole body and making him explode into dust.

"Amatures!" d'Artagnan snorted, then groaned and rubbed at his bleeding head before wincing at the pain in his left wrist, fairly certain it was broken 

"What.........what was.........what just happened?" Porthos stammered looking around the street with wide eyes, Aramis looked equally shocked out of speach, a miracle in itself!

"That`s a long and complicated story" Athos said looking worriedly at d'Artagnan "Are you alright?"

"Peachy!" d'Artagnan muttered before shouting "I nearly got my throat torn out by vampires hired by that Harpy, I`vd got a concussion, and a broken wrist!, oh and to top it all off a couple of Catholics have just discovered I`m a Witch!, how d`you bloody think I am!".

 

Silence reigned in the street after d'Artagnan`s outburst, until Aramis finally regained his voice, "Witch?" he repeated looking to d'Artagnan, then Athos, then d'Artagnan again 

"He`s not a bad Witch" Athos said moving forward as if to protect him "He`s a Wicca!, he protects people, he fights demons and vampires!"

"Those were Vampires then?" Porthos whispered "Those....Monsters?"

"No, they were just really ugly people with bad teeth!" d'Artagnan drawled getting a glower off Athos and shrugged his shoulders 

"He`s not evil" Athos said "He..............he should`nt be tried, or condemned"

"What?" Aramis cried "You....you think I`d do that to him?, to a friend!?"

"Shit Athos!, how long have you know us? don`t you trust us at all?", Porthos and Aramis did`nt look angry, so much as hurt and disapointed 

"Of course I trust you" Athos said "It`s just that..."

"I did`nt trust you" d'Artagnan said walking forward cradeling his arm to his chest "I don`t really trust anyone, being a Witch you learn that humans can`t generally be trusted with that knowledge, I never intended for Athos to find out, but circumstances led to it, and he discovered the truth", Aramis and Porthos gazed at d'Artagnan, looking to stunned to know what they should be feeling right now

"To be fair I already knew about, Demons, and Witches" Athos confessed "My ex-Wife turned out to be a Harpy!, who murdered my Brother", Aramis balked, and walked a few paces away rubbing his face with his hands, only stoping his pacing as Athos finished the story, with how d'Artagnan had saved him from Milady back at La Fere

Porthos shook his head, "You two don`t do anything by halves do you?" he asked "Got any other tricks up your sleeves lad?, beside fire?"

"Foresight" d'Artagnan replied "But I can`t control that, not really, visions come when higher powers have information they care to share"

"Higher powers?" Aramis asked "You mean God?"

"I don`t know, maybe" d'Artagnan said "I do have a White Lighter, a guardian Angel for good Witches and innocents"

"You`ll like him!" Athos said to Aramis "And I`m sure you`ll get along with the Slayer!"

"Slayer?", d'Artagnan gave Athos a glare to which he looked rather sheepish, "Ahhh, theres quite alot we have to discuss it seems" he said 

"Yeah, and I need to see Lemay so I can get my arm and head sorted" d'Artagnan replied "So, lets go somewhere private before I risk further exposure and summon him in the street!".

 

 

It was to Athos`s apartments they went, and as Athos poured large cups of wine for everyone d'Artagnan called Lemay down to heal him, amazing Porthos and Aramis at the same time as he appeared in glowing white lights  
"Dieus Mio!" Aramis whispered his eyes like saucers 

"How many people are you planning on telling?" Lemay asked raising an eyebrow at d'Artagnan 

"Concussion, broken wrist!, the lecture can wait till after!" d'Artagnan replied grabbing the wine from Athos and downing it in a couple of gulps

"You drink too much!" Lemay grumbled going to d'Artagnan anyway and seeing to his injuries 

"So Flea is the slayer" Porthos said to d'Artagnan "And living with the Comtesse de Larroque"

"Yeah, and I`ve got my Ex-Lover looking into what happened to her predecessor and Bridgitte`s Watcher" d'Artagnan replied "If anyone can dig up what happened to them it`ll be Lou"

"You said you wer`nt going to see him again!" Lemay grumbled as he finished healing d'Artagnan`s head 

"I said I was`nt going to screw him again, there is a difference, besides this is too important" 

"Lou?, you mean that Incubus you told me about? Lucien?" Athos asked pouring more wine "Can he be trusted?"

"More or less" d'Artagnan replied "Besides, he`s never let me down"

"Right!" Aramis said clapping his hands and jumping up from his seat to take Lemay and draw him over to the windows to talk "I want to know everything!"

"Umm everything?" Lemay asked looking at d'Artagnan who just grinned in amusment as did Porthos and Athos 

"About God, about Heaven, and about Angels!, how did you come into being?, were you born an Angel?, were you made an Angel?, what does God look like?, is Heaven a vast beautiful Garden, or is it different to each persons perspective!?", Lemay`s mouth moved without a sound, a trapped expression on his face as he tried to find his tongue to answer Aramis!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone guessed who The Master is?, I`ll give spoilers to those who get it right!!!

Milady shuddered as she beheld her dark master, his vile presence making her skin crawl with revultion and fear.

"You went against my orders" he almost purred, his voice spreading through the air like a noxious fume, making Milady swallow hard and look down at her feet, not wanting to look at his face, but felt his gaze upon her flesh.

"You hired Vampires to seek out The Witch, to destroy him, when I told you to leave well alone"

"I thought they would do better" Milady whispered hardly able to supress a shudder as a gnarled hand touched her hair and a finger hooked under chin, lifting her face up, forcing her to look into the soul depths of the missing eye

"I should have you torn apart for this" the being breath moving it`s hand to stroke her cheek "I should remove your head myself, and have it served to me on a platter for my dinner", Milady quivered, any strength she had wavering under her Masters gaze, falling to her knees she gripped the black robes of her Master tightly in her fists

"I beg you, forgive me" she pleaded, her eyes filling with frightened tears "I shall never betray you again, I shall do exactly as you say, anything you wish"

"I know you will", the dark creature gave a chilling laugh resting his twisted hand on her head "I will let you live, for the time being, for you can yet be of use to me I think", Milady sagged in relief "I have seen that this Witch has allied himself with The Slayer" the Master said moving away from Milady going towards the dark alter and running a hand through the foul smelling incense burning there.

"Would you have me kill her?" Milady asked not really wanting to risk taking on a Slayer 

"No, she, like the Witch, could yet be of use to me" the Master replied pulling a black cloth from a scrying mirror and spitting upon the silver, "Ostendo" he breathed his hot breath making the mirror seem to bend and ripple as an image formed on the silver.

Milady frowned recognizing the man who`s image showed in the scrying mirror, "The Musketeer Aramis?" she asked 

"A Musketeer at present, but that is not his destiny" the Master purred "His destiny is much greater", waving his hand through the smoke, the image changed, revealing an older Aramis, dying by the looks of it, but that was not what bothered either The Master or Milady, it was his soul, for as that left his body it was met by a dozen White Lighters, ready to offer him the option of becoming a White Lighter.

"Now you see the problem?" the Master said ending the vision and throwing the cloth back over the mirror

"Aramis is to become a White Lighter", Milady shook her head folding her arms "I can not change this, it is not within my power"

"No, but it is, in his", with a snap of his fingers the Master summoned into his presence a being known to the human race as Devils.

Instead of their being a single Devil, as in Christian belief, there were many such beings, human to begin with, but evil to the core, and their souls upon death had the chance of becoming the oposite of White Lighters, becoming instead Devils.

Unlike White Lighters who protected good witchs, helped guide future White Lighters, they visted torments upon such people, driving them to destroy themselves, for only suicide could prevent a White Lighter from ever being made.

All the good they had done in their life would be undone with that act, their souls would go where other souls went, and the chance to become a guardian for good would be lost to them.

"Seek out the Musketeer Aramis, turn his heart, his mind, destroy his soul" the Master said to the Devil who grinned displaying overly large pointed teeth "But have care, this future Lighter is known to a Witch, who has a Lighter of his own"

"That mearly makes this all the more interesting" the Devil breathed flicking a forked tongue "I shall not fail you"

"I know" the Master purred "Now Go".

 

 

Rue de Ferou

 

"Aramis I do not perform parlour tricks for amusment!" d'Artagnan sighed in exasperation as he and The Inseparables sat in Athos`s apartments, with Aramis trying to get d'Artagnan to tell their fortunes!, with a pack of playing cards!

"He`d need tarrot cards for that!" Athos said rolling his eyes at Aramis`s pout

"Well do a glamour then!, change your hair colour!, juggle with fire balls!, make things float!"

"I`ll set fire to your arse if you carry on!" d'Artagnan grumbled taking up his wine and downing it "I need to go anyway" he said rising to his feet 

"Go where?" Porthos asked "The night is young"

"I`m going on patrol" d'Artagnan said fastening his weapons belt about his waist "I want to find out where that Harpy hired those muppet Vampires, and with any luck, find out where she is lurking"

"And when you do?" Athos asked rather feeling he already knew the answer 

"What do you think?", d'Artagnan`s smirk was wolfish and his eyes glinted darkly, "I`ll see you all at Muster in the morning"

"Take care whelp" Porthos called to him getting a wave of the hand from d'Artagnan as he headed out the door, "I don`t like him going off on his own" he grumbled to the others "He should have back up"

"He`s been fighting since he was a child" Athos sighed rubbing his temple with his fore finger, "In his war, we are the novices, and he the battle hardened general"

"It is`nt fair" Aramis said shaking his head 

"In my experiance, life never is".

 

 

D'Artagnan`s search lead him to the back streets of Paris, where he slammed a demon that dripped acid like slime from his lips with every breath!, up against a wall, bending two of it`s four arms behind it`s back, "I just want to know where the Harpy is" he snarled at the demon 

"What harpy?" it spat making the brick hiss and sizzle "I know pleanty of `em argh!" the scream came as d'Artagnan broke one of the arms and shoved his knee into what he believed to be the small of the creatures back 

"Tall, long dark curls, green eyes, does that ring any bells?" 

"She`s out of your league!" the demon laughed spraying slime at it did making holes appear in the brick work "She has a powerful master, far more so than you!", d'Artagnan gave a snarl, grabbing the back of the demons head and smashing it`s face into the wall, and giving it a good kick as it fell to the ground 

"Get out of my sight!" he snarled "I stay out of my way, because if I see you again, I will kill you"

"Fuck you Witch!" the demon hissed staggering to its feet and off down the ally, not going to pick a fight with d'Artagnan who heatedly stalked down the street only to come to a dead stop as Lemay stepped out of a darkened doorway 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" d'Artagnan asked 

"We have a problem" Lemay replied drawing closer to d'Artagnan and falling in step with him as he continued on down the street, "Aramis"

"Aramis?" d'Artagnan`s face screwed up in confusion "I know he`s over enthuseastic towards me being a Witch and you an Angel but I don`t see....."

"there`s a Devil after him" Lemay cut in, "I`ve just been told dirrectly from The Elders, A Devil has been sent to get him to destroy his Soul"

"A Devil?, why?" d'Artagnan asked shaking his head "Why would a Devil want Aramis?"

"Because he is a future White Lighter".

 

D'Artagnan stopped dead turning and facing Lemay with utter shock on his face "He is a future White Lighter?"

"He is, he is destined to help guide and save many people during his life, and upon his death, will become a White Lighter" Lemay said 

"Did you know?, before now?"

"No, of course not!" Lemay ran a hand through his hair agitatedly "He is not one of my charges, I had never met him before"

"Well, wheres his own white lighter?, what`s he or she doing?" d'Artagnan demanded "Why should this be our problem?"

"Because he is your friend is he not?", a very pretty woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to d'Artagnan who rose an eyebrow at her

"d'Artagnan, this is Aramis`s White Lighter, Isabelle" Lemay said "Isabelle, my Witch, d'Artagnan"

"A pleasure" Isabelle said smiling at d'Artagnan who accepted her out stretched hand to shake, "I asked for your help in this, because you are Aramis`s friend, and I can think of no one better placed to help protect him than you", d'Artagnan let out a huff looking to Lemay with an irritated expression 

"I do not apreciate being pimped out to you friends" he ground out "I`m not your bloody whore!"

"No you`re my smart mouthed, foul tempered, exasperating Charge!" Lemay said with a roll of his eyes "For once stop playing the pain the arse and just admit that your going to everything you can to help, because you know you will!"

"I hate you!" d'Artagnan muttered crossing his arms over his chest and looking to Isabelle "I can`t kill a Devil, so tell me, what am I to do?".


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, it seems I am honored" Ninon de Larroque declared as d'Artagnan, Lemay, and Isabelle walked into her parlour, she dismissed her maid with a smile and a nod bidding her guests enter her home further.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked

"I would ask if I can impose upon your gracious hospitality, Comtesse" d'Artagnan said dipping his head in reverence for her station, "So that I may make use of your kitchens!".

 

"Kitchens?", it was rare that Ninon was shocked or speachless, yet d'Artagnan`s request rendered her so, she was very thankful that Flea was out on patrol, for had she been present then she would have been in hysterics over Ninon`s expression!.

"I have a Devil to kill" d'Artagnan explained "I need to make a potion, and for that, I need a kitchen, one stocked with herbs, and without an inquisitive house wife of my current Land Lord"

"Ah!" now Ninon smiled, regaining her footing now she understood what d'Artagnan and those she suspected were White Lighters, were here for, "My herb garden is well stocked" Ninon said linking arms with d'Artagnan and walking with him companionably, "But I believe that it is not possible for one to kill a Devil, it is said they have a poison that can kill White Lighters, but no such substance exists for the reverse"

"No such substance exists yet" d'Artagnan looked over his shoulder to Isabelle who stepped forward 

"I believe that the combination of a most potent potion and a spell could be a Devils undoing, if so, then not only will this future White Lighter be saved, then many more lives be saved by the weakening of the ranks of The Devils", Ninon paused, turning to Isabelle with a smile

"A bold notion, especially for an Angel, almost militant"

"We are warrior Angels My Lady" Lemay said "Though our war is a sacred one, unlike the wars of Man"

"Well said" Ninon sighed shaking her head "Such a pity"

"Pity Madame?" Lemay frowned "What is a pity?"

"Oh, that you are an Angel, for a Man of such clear wit, and pure heart would have easily won mine!".

 

 

Ninon dismissed her cooks and kitchen staff for the day, allowing d'Artagnan and Insabelle free reign in the kitchens and herb garden so they could brew their potion.

"Dragons blood" d'Artagnan said laying some into the wicker basket he carried on his arm, "To ward off evil, and weaken it"

"Angelica" Isabelle said cutting the plant delicately "Used commonly in exorcism, and will be a sure help to exorcise the world of this creature"

"The bay laurel" d'Artagnan said "That which dispells negative energy, and the flower against a Witches persecution, the Carnation"

"A good choice" Isabelle agreed with a smile selecting another plant "The Hyssop, for cleansing, for what needs more cleansing than a Devil?"

"Indeed I can think of no other more in need!" d'Artagnan replied "Perhaps with a touch of Nettle, to guard against evil", placing these in the basket he walked away from Isabelle to get some Lilac "Can you, or perhaps Lemay shimmer to a volcano and get some Obsidian?"

"Obsidian?, why.......Oh" Isabelle smiled nodding "A protection amulette?"

"For Aramis" d'Artagnan replied "At this unhappy juncture he could use all the protection he can get".

 

Garrison

 

Aramis could not seem to shake off a feeling that he was being watched.

For some reason he continually felt the hair on the back of his neck raising, he felt a cold sweat breaking out over his skin, felt his ears twitching as if he heard something, as if there was someone behind him, watching from the shadows, studying him, seeking out his weaknesses so they could be manipulated and exploited.

"Whats with yer?" Porthos asked making Aramis jump as he spoke "You ill or somethin`?"

"Why do you ask?" Aramis replied running a hand through his unruly curls, trying to relax against this obserd paranoia

"You`ve been jumpy all day, looking over yer shoulder, twitchin` like you`ve got ants nestin` in your breeches!", Aramis burst out laughing at Porthos`s words an image of some poor soul hopping around run half mad from having his pants filled with ants forming in his mind

"You do know how to brighten someones day my friend!" he declared patting Porthos`s back, "Come, let us go to Mass, I feel a need for spiritual restoration", Aramis continued to grin even as Porthos groaned and pulled away with a roll of his eyes

"Once on a Sunday is enough Spiritual sustainance for me!" he declared "You go and say a few Hail Marys if you wish, me?, I`d sooner do a patrol of the streets and then find a nice Inn to imbibe in a couple of sins!", Aramis mock clutched at his heart and dramatically gasped and cried out as if in torment!

"For shame My friend!, for shame!, I must now say prayers for you!, to save your soul from damnation!", Porthos laughed and shook his head at his dramatic romantic friend

"You should`o been in the stage Mis, a fine Actor you would have made!"

"The best!" Aramis declared sweeping a fine bow before turning and heading off down the street for the Church to pray, Porthos shook his head and chuckled, heading in the oposite direction to go on his patrol.

 

Athos was doing inventory in the garrison armoury, a tedious job, but one that needed doing, at least he did`nt have as much paper work as Treville did, and he only had to do this job once every three months.

Going through the check list he happily recorded the amount of munitions that remained in stocks, and what had been used since their last order, so that Treville could order fresh, moving on to the weaponry to count the pistols that would need replacing only to jump ten foot in the air as Lemay materialized before him  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he demanded panting to get over the shock 

"I am not, I assure you!" Lemay replied with a smile 

"Wheres d'Artagnan?, he did`nt come to Muster this morning" Athos`s forehead creased and his eyes hardened with worry "Is he.......he.."

"He is fine, busy but fine" Lemay swiftly assured him happy to see that genuine concern that Athos bore d'Artagnan, his charge had few he could call friends, having to hide himself made it difficult for him to asociate with humans, he had been a lonely boy in Gascony, considered odd, and moody, the young boys not wishing to play with him, and then in his adolescence scorning him, as the maids turned up their noses at his disinterest in them.

As far as Lemay knew the Incubus Lucian, and the former slayer Bridgette were the only ones that d'Artagnan had ever lain with, had ever formed a closeness to.

That he was forming a friendship with Athos pleased Lemay a great deal, as did his friendships with Aramis and Porthos.  
The more ties to the world that d'Artagnan had, the harder he would fight to live on in this world.

"Your friend Aramis" Lemay said taking the amulet that d`Artagnan had made out of his pocket "Will you give this to him please?, and make sure he wears it?", Athos frowned taking the obsidian necklace into his hand, the scent of lilac lingering upon the shimmering black stone

"Why?" he asked letting the stone move back and forth in his fingers

"Just give it to him" Lemay said not keen to go into details, Athos opened his mouth to speak more but Lemay`s body broke down into shimmering white lights leaving Athos quite alone

"I hate it when he does that!" Athos muttered shoving the amulet into his pocket "And now I am an erand boy!", he picked up his check list but knew even as he saw the words and numbers he knew he would not be able to concentrate.

With a huff of frustration he threw down the list and quill, picking up his hat and marching to the door, intent on finding either Aramis or d'Artagnan.

 

 

Aramis felt safe inside the church, saying his prayers, hearing the sermon, even taking confession. 

He had felt the fear that had been plaguing him all day lift from his shoulders as if it were a heavy weight.

Heartened he walked out into the streets with a spring in his step, only to find that sense of dread falling over him once more, like the dark shadows about him.

Pulling his collar higher about his face, Aramis ducked his head and quickened his pace, keen to get back to the garrison and be amongst his friends once more, filling his mind with the images of Athos, Porthos, and d'Artagnan kept him from freezing with the paranoid terror seeping into his bones, holding them in his mind like a touch stone, he made himself keep walking, crossing into the allyway he knew would make the journey shorter only to find that the shadows grew darker and wider, cutting off his escape and boxing him in like an animal in a trap!.

Aramis felt his breath quicken in his throat, his blood turning ice cold in his veins as he was backed into the wall with no where to run.

His shaking hand clasped about the cross that The Queen had given him, but the familiar words of prayer died on his lips before he could utter them  
"They would not help you anyway" a cold and terrifying voice whispered into his ear as ice cold hands closed about his throat and a black mist began to make its way up his body seeping into his flesh through his pores, "Remember the cold Aramis, remember the snow, the dead that lay there, and the Ravens that caw and ate their flesh"

A single tear rolled down Aramis`s cheek as he words invoked the image of Savoy, the dead laying there, torn apart, lost to him, and he, the only standing and unable to save them

"Yes Aramis, you failed them, as you fail everyone" the voice breathed pouring ice into his heart "You are poison to your friends, a danger to all those about you", Aramis felt cold fingers stroke his cheek, an image of the Notre Dam steeple forming in his mind, "It is the only way to save them"

"The only way" Aramis whispered nodding his head "The only way to save them, is for me to die".


	10. Chapter 10

d'Artagnan glanced up as Lemay shimmered back into form in Ninon`s kitchen where he and Isabelle were brewing the potion.

The smell eminating from the black pot on the stove was not a pleasent one, and Lemay could not blame Ninon when she opened the windows to help let the stench out!.

"Have you given Aramis the amulet?" d'Artagnan asked perching on a counter top and swinging his legs back and forth 

"No, I gave it to Athos, and told him to give it to Aramis" Lemay replied looking down at the bubbling potion in the pot "I think the smell of this alone could kill!"

"That, blended with a spell, will hopefully do just that" Isabelle said leaning against the counter, "Are you sure it was wise to give Athos the amulet and not go straight to Aramis?"

"I thought it better than risking The Devil seeing me" Lemay replied "If he knows of our plan the less chance we`ll have of defeating him"

"And the more chance of his shooting and poisoning you" d'Artagnan said with a nod "You did good, I don`t want to loose you", it was rare that d'Artagnan showed vulnerablity, and Lemay felt his heart warm with affection for the Witches concern for him

"How will you find The Devil once you have the potion and spell ready?" Ninon asked 

"Easy" d'Artagnan replied hopping off the counter "He`s after Aramis, so anywhere Aramis is, he will not be far away"

"Ah, bait" Ninon smiled and nodded "Though this fish will not realize that the hook is poisoned until it has been swallowed"

"With any luck, yes" Isabelle said checking on the potion, "Another hour or so and it`ll be done" she said to d'Artagnan who nodded 

"I`ll go and get on with the spell then"

"Need any help with it?" Lemay asked having occaisionally offered advice and inspiration for the spells d'Artagnan had written

"I think I`ve got this one thanks", d'Artagnan gave Lemay a bright smile, heading out of the kitchen to go to Ninon`s parlour for paper, ink, and quill.

 

Athos was muttering curses under his breath as he trod the filthy streets of Paris, trying to avoid the worst piles of shit, vomit, and rotten food while having to navigate his way around the people, horses, and wagons that rolled down the street as he went.

So far he had searched both for Aramis, and for d'Artagnan, and had found neither!.

Of course Aramis was a far easier quarry to persue, at least in Athos`s mind he was!.  
Generally if Aramis was not in the garrison, then he would either be in Church, or a womans bed!.

This predicterable pattern in Aramis`s habbits, usually made it easy to find him when he was needed, today however, Athos had not been so lucky in locating the missing Musketeer.

He`d even gone so far as to search Madame Angels!, the most notorious brothel in Paris!, after being oggled, groped, and propersitioned by a dozen women, Athos had beat a retreat his mood plumiting even more!.

"I see that damn White lighter again I wring his neck!" he grumbled as he trudged along, a dirty laugh pricking his ears and making him look up, only to wish he had`nt when he saw Porthos dangling a red guard by his ankles before a crowd of laughing spectators!.

While Athos did`nt have a problem with Red Guard baiting, he knew that the unfortunate gaurds fellows could not be far away, and he was not keen on getting into a lengthy fight, since he wanted to find d'Artagnan and Aramis sooner rather than later.

 

With a sigh Athos made his way over to Porthos who had by now started to shift from foot to foot, kicking his legs out as if he were dancing, keeping his boots just shy of the guards face!

"Porthos, if you would`nt mind dropping what you are currently doing!, we have business to attend!"

"Right!", Porthos promptly tossed the Red Guard down in a heap!, stepped over him to join Athos on down the street giving a jaunty wave goodbye to the Red Guards sworn promise of vengence!.

"So what`s goin` on?" Porthos asked 

"I need to find Aramis and give him this trinket", Athos held out the obsidion amulet for Porthos`s inspection 

"Playing erand boy for his Lady Loves, now are yer!?", Athos gave Porthos one of his famous "Drop down dead of something agonising" looks, that stopped the larger mans laughter and removed his smile, "Who`s this from then?" he asked handing the amulet back to Athos

"D'Artagnan sent it, via Lemay, said to get it to Aramis as quickly as possible", Porthos frowned thinking back to his youth in the court of miracles, there pleanty of old crones had practised black arts, carving runes in the bones of corpses they found, telling fortunes over cards, spitting out curses in bad Latin and promising cures for sickness with a handful of herbs.

They also gave over amulets like the one Athos had for Aramis, things that promised protection, or good fortune, "Did Lemay say that Mis was in trouble?" he asked Athos, feeling concern prickling in the back of his mind 

"Why?", Athos frowned at Porthos, seeing the familiar tightening of his friends jaw which always occured when he was worried about something, "What is it?"

"I`ve seen trinkets like that before" Porthos said "In the court, they were used for good luck, or to ward off evil", he looked at Athos gravely "If d'Art sent it to Aramis......"

"Then Aramis maybe in great danger" Athos finished sucking in his bottom lip and biting on it, "Where should we start looking?, where would Aramis go if he felt........threatened?"

"Church" Porthos shrugged "He was goin` there when he left me"

"I`ve already looked into his regular parish, he was`nt there" Athos shook his head wishing he had d'Artagnan`s gift of foresight "Where would he feel the most secure?, the most near God?"

Porthos pursed his lips looking about the streets, his eyes searching the roof tops for answers until they settled on the steeple of Notre Dame, "I know where he`d go" he said with a grin and nodded his head in the direction of the Cathedral, both he and Athos moved as one, hurrying to get to Notre Dame to find their friend.

 

d'Artagnan tapped his quill against his cheek, looking at the words he`d written, the spell was short, but combined with the potion he thought it might work.

Taking up the powder, he sprinkled it over the ink and blew the parchment clean, rising from his seat he made to go back to the kitchen only to double over with a cry of pain as a vision flooded his mind.

He saw Aramis, standing on the roof of Notre Dame, his normally golden skin ashen pale, his eyes shadowed and broken.  
He looked utterly forlorn and desolate, as if he had lost everything, had nothing left to live for.

Behind him stood the Devil, whispering poisonous words into Aramis`s ear, urging him to jump, to destroy himself and his chance of becoming a White Lighter.

Tears ran down Aramis`s face, he looked up at the sky, his lips moving in the familiar words of the last rites, his right hand crossing himself one last time before he stepped out into oblivion.....

 

D'Artagnan came back to himself with a cry of fright, swallowing down bile that had risen in his throat, he pushed himself to his feet and ran as fast as he could to get down to the kitchen, bursting in and shouting out his news in one breath!

"Aramis is going to kill himself!, he`s on the Notre Dame roof top!, we have to get to him now!"

d'Artagnan`s sudden entry had made Ninon startle and spill the tea she had been drinking, the china cup falling to the ground and shattering, while Flea had jumped to her feet forming a fighting stance and looked reluctant to relinquish it 

"The potion is`nt ready yet" Isabelle said looking striken "It needs another hour to simmer at least!"

"Then we have to take Aramis to a safe haven until the potion is ready" d'Artagnan looked to Lemay "Take me to him now, then get the hell out of there before The Devil sees you"

"Where will you take him?" Lemay asked not eager to abandon his charge in the midst of battle

"Here proberly" d'Artagnan said moving into Lemay`s embrace "Now for God sake hurry!".

 

 

Aramis stepped out onto the roof of Notre Dame, his chocolate brown eyes searching out over the city, he was a Catholic, was staunch in his belief, he knew suicide was a grave sin, one that was condemn him to the fires of hell for eternity.

Yet, now as he walked across the roof top, he could not find it in his heart to care, for surely hell would be better than this, he would no longer pose a danger to those he loved

"Yes, you must do this" the chilling voice whispered into his ear "It is the only way"

"The only way" Aramis whispered walking to the ledge and looking down at the ground more than thirty foot below 

"Thats it, don`t look back, don`t hesitate, just do it, step out and free the world from your presence", Aramis whimpered, his hands reaching for his beloved cross, tears spilling down his cheeks as he uttered the Requirium prayer

"Réquiem ætérnam dona eis, Dómine,  
et lux perpétua lúceat eis.  
Requiéscant in pace. Amen", Crossing himself he raised the cross to his lips and prepared to jump when from behind him came a scream!

"Aramis No!".


	11. Chapter 11

d'Artagnan took a shaky step forward, very aware of the perilous height he and Aramis were at, and that if he did not proceed carefully Aramis could easily plunge to his death  
"Aramis, I want you to listen to me very carefully" d'Artagnan said keeping one eye on his friend and one on the glowering devil behind the Musketeer, "Please step away from the edge and walk towards me"

"Do not listen, this a trick of your mind, the Witch is not really here" the Devil breathed into Aramis`s ear "Your selfish mind is trying to fool you, to stop you from doing what must be done!"

"What must be done!", Aramis shook violently, tears running down his ashen cheeks as he looked down at the far away ground below 

"No Aramis, do not do this, you must not do this!" d'Artagnan risked getting closer knowing the devil could not risk Aramis falling by accident, or push him since both would result in his still becoming a White Lighter, he had to force Aramis to jump of his own volition

"I have to do this!" Aramis whispered wobbling on the balls of his feet "I need........I am dangerous!"

"You are not!"

"Yes you are!", d'Artagnan shot a glare at the devil barley keeping from lunging at the creature in anger "You must...."

"You must not!" d'Artagnan shouted "Aramis you must not do this!, you must live!, you must step away and come to me right now!", in the courtyard down below Athos and Porthos arrived on foot, both them nearly dropping to the ground in horror upon seeing Aramis standing on the edge of the roof 

"Mis!, Mis no!" Porthos screamed as Athos grabbed his arm and pulled him along to run into the Cathedral and get to the roof 

"Aramis your friends need and love you!, you can not do this to us, you can not leave us like this!" d'Artagnan pleaded 

"Silence!" the Devil bellowed flames rippling over his body "Jump Aramis, stop this procrastination and jump!"

"The hell with you!" d'Artagnan counjoured to fire balls one he threw at the devil who swiftly shimmer out of the way, the second he threw past Aramis`s face, startling him and gaining his attention so he looked up from the ground to see d'Artagnan standing there.

 

"What.....I thought......." Aramis`s face screwed up in confusion, the Devils words still swirling in his mind, tempting him to jump, but d'Artagnan`s presence had disproved some of the words, had given d'Artagnan a chance to get Aramis safe 

"Never mind for now, lets just get you out of here" d'Artagnan said reaching out to Aramis who recoiled slightly looking reluctant to go with him, "it`s alright" d'Artagnan said giving Aramis a soft smile "Just take my hand, and lets go", shaking like a leaf, and worrying at his lip, Aramis gingerly reached out and accepted d'Artagnan`s hand, letting himself be taken away from the edge of the roof and slowly walked back to the doorway that Athos and Porthos burst through panting and sweating heavily!.

"Oh Jesus Christ, don`t you ever do anything like that again!" Porthos gasped pulling Aramis into a bear hug! "You scared the shit out of us!"

"I wondered what the smell was!" d'Artagnan muttered 

"Whats going on?" Athos growled "What caused Aramis to............" he could`nt finish the sentence, just one look at the roof top was enough to make his stomach churn 

"I`ll explain everything later, but first we need to get Aramis safe" d'Artagnan said keeping an eye out for the devil whom he believed could not be far away, "Lets go" he said giving Athos a pointed look which the Musketeer must have understood as he turned towards Porthos and an almost catatonic Aramis, urging Porthos to get moving.

 

 

Ninon`s Salon

 

"A devil!, the is a Devil after Aramis!", Porthos shook his head as he walked about the parlour seeming unable to take this in "Aramis is going to become an Angel!, he that fucks everything with a pulse will become an Angel!"

"Sex is not really a sin, only modern Religeon made it so" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "Aramis is a pure soul, and destined to do much good in this world, making him a viable candidate for becoming a White Lighter"

Athos looked over towards Aramis who was sat huddled in a chair, his shaking hands clutching at his rosary as he recited prayers under his breath, since they had brought him back from Notre Dame, he had not been speaking, had been lost in his own mind and the darkness that the Devil had placed within him.

Fearing what he might do if he were left alone, they all stuck close to Aramis, Flea happily stating that she would forfeit her patrol to keep guard on Aramis, a stake being twirled in her hand in case the Devil dared show up at the Salon.

Her reunion with Porthos had been rather tense, the two of them not really sure what to say to each other, or in more acurately having to much to say to each other and needing time and privacy to speak which they could not have right now.

"What are you going to do?" Athos asked "About the devil?"

"Kill him, I hope" d'Artagnan said nodding to the bottle of potion on the table "We have a spell and a potion, with any luck, they`ll do the trick"

"That sounds like a plan" Athos agreed "You`ll need help..."

"No" d'Artagnan shook his head "You can`t, not this time, I will not give the creature any other potential victims, I`ll not even have Isabelle or Lemay with me"

"Whats stopping the Devil from enchanting you?" Porthos protested getting a smirk from d'Artagnan 

"He`ll have to get close enough first".

 

 

"How are we to do this?" Lemay asked as d'Artagnan spread a map of Paris over one of the tables in Ninons parlour and held an amythist on a silver chain, used for scrying, 

"A little of Aramis`s blood will help guide the stone to the Devil" d'Artagnan said taking up his Athame and looking to Aramis "He is infected by the Devil, so carrys the Demons marker within his blood, that`ll provide the tool to track him"

"You`ll need to be extra careful" Isabelle cautioned him "The Devil will be greatly angered by your interfering in his plans, he`ll be eager to exat revenge upon you"

"Not as much as I am upon him", d'Artagnan grit his teeth taking his athame to Aramis, and carefully taking up Aramis`s hand and nicking a finger tip, drawing a tiny bead of blood that he smeared over the amythist   
"That Devil will pay a thousand fold, for forcing me to draw blood from a friend" he growled.

 

It took the better part of an hour to finally track the Devil, the amythist frequently went straight to the Salon of Ninon since it not only contained the marker of the Devil, but was Aramis`s blood and this was where he was.

But finally after alot of dilligence, d'Artagnan found the devil, lurking in the Court of Miracles, likly seeking out sickly beggars to force into suicide.

"Be careful!" Lemay urged as d'Artagnan pocketed the potion and spell he had written 

"I will be" d'Artagnan said looking to Flea "Stay vigilant" he said to her "You`ll know if I am successful, the darkness that haunts Aramis will be broken when the Devil dies"

"Watch your back" Flea said folding her arms 

"Always do".

 

 

D'Artagnan sucked under the scaffold of yet another crumbling down, filthy doss in the Court of Miracles, and stepped over another body of one of the denizens who was sleeping off whatever they had consumed in that night, rats scurried about, nibbling on crumbs, and bones that had been all but picked clean of meat.

"I know your here!" d'Artagnan called out, kicking a rat out of his way, "Why don`t you come a face me?, are you scared?", a dark chuckle was his reply, but gave him a direction to follow 

"You`re going to pay for it, for trying to hurt Aramis" d'Artagnan said as he followed the sound of the Devils laughter "You`ll be burning before the nights out"

"I fear no flames Witch!, I am made of them!", a blaze of fire flashed two floors above d'Artagnan as the Devil showed off it`s power 

"Thats right!" d'Artagnan whispered climbing up the scaffold "Keep showing off!", swift and sure footed as a monkey he climbed up to the third floor and slipped through a window looking through the filthy room where three people slept, huddled under thin blankets on a beds of straw, the rats scurrying about them as they slumbered.

Quietly d'Artagnan walked through the room going into the hallway, minding his steps where the wooden floor had rotted through, leaving gaping holes that promised a long fall and shattered limbs if he stumbled through them, "Come on!" he whispered "Show yourself!"

"My Pleasure!", d'Artagnan was thrown across the hall and hit the unsteady wooden flooring, the wood creaking and cracking ominously under his weight!, he had just a second to make his body go limb before he was plunged down through the floor to the second level of the house, landing in a heap with broken wood all about him.

Those sleeping in the house were startled awake by the noise, fearing an attack from one of the gangs, none of them stayed to find out what was going on, escaping through the nearest exit and running for their lives, leaving d'Artagnan to roll over onto his back groaning in pain.

Being limp had saved him from more severe injury, but he had cracked a couple of ribs, and had a nasty gnash across his forehead, "Now you`re really going to pay!" he grumbled struggling to his feet and running a hand through his dusty hair and only just having time to move as the Devil leaped through the hole his body had left in the floor and came crashing down where he had just been laying!

"Still want to do this Witch!" the Devil laughed at him "You know you can`t kill me, you know you can`t stop me!" 

"Don`t be so sure of that!" d'Artagnan snarled flipping the cork out of the bottle in his pocket, with a flick of his wrist he doused the demon in the potion making sure to get him in the face to blur his vision while he drew out his spell

"May the darkest day and blackest night,   
Be burned away by the sun and stars light,  
That which causes naught but pain   
shall suffer more of the same!"

The Devil snarled and cried out, his body blazing bright with fire as he shook and screamed as the potion and spell worked on him 

"Truth and Goodness now seek out this blight  
Free the demons victims of their plight!"

"NO NO!" the devil howled as flames began to spread about his body that were not made from himself! 

"The fires of hell did create you   
The fires of light now slay you!".

The Devil gave a gut wrenching scream of horror as his entire body was engulfed in flames and he was swallowed up by them leaving nothing but a smoking circle of charred wood in his wake.

In Ninon`s salon Aramis sudden jerked up right, his eyes clearing and expression startled!  
"Where am I?, what`s going on?" he asked shaking his head, unable to remember what had happened to him

"I guess it worked!" Porthos chuckled as Isabelle sighed in relief and Lemay shimmered away to find d'Artagnan 

"Umm, can someone tell me where I am and how I got here?" Aramis asked getting to his feet and looking round the parlour "Did I drink to much at Madame Angels?"

"Tempting to tell him some crap ai`nt it?" Porthos laughed to Athos before grunting as Flea elbowed his ribs

"This is going to take some explaining" Athos said as d'Artagnan and Lemay reappeared, d'Artagnan looking a little worse for wear but very much alive

"All done?" Ninon asked with a bright smile 

"The Devil is well and truly in hell!" d'Artagnan replied happily "We now have a true weapon against them"

"And Aramis is safe" Isabelle said looking to her still confused charge and rolling her eyes as he gave her an all to familiar smile!

"Well this is cause for a celebration" Ninon declared "And for that, we must have champagne!".


	12. Chapter 12

Aramis took the news of being a future White lighter remarkably well, somehow knowing that his life had true purpose, a destiny gave him a great deal of comfort, he had always felt drawn to God, but not to religion.

He had seen great love in God, not the repression, the fire and brimstone, the sin, that was preached about.  
He had seen goodness and beauty rather than something to fear and dread.

He had always hoped to serve God, in some way, he had thought as a Priest, but could not find his calling in the Cloth, it had always seemed to stark, to emoty for him, he had wanted more than that, needed to be able to touch the world, not live seperate from it, locked away in the cold walls of a Church, his only contact with the outside world being through Sermons and perhaps the occaisional fling.

Becoming a soldier had seemed the best choice, when he`d become a Musketeer he`d felt like he was following the right path, even though being a Soldier, slaying others in war was`nt quite following Gods comandments.

But now it made sense to him, now he knew why the Priesthood had been wrong from him, while the life of a soldier was right, he was to be a Warrier Angel, to fight evil, and protect innocents, it was a destiny that Aramis was more than happy about.

 

Keen to prepare himself as much as he could, he began pumping Lemay for information, borrowing books from Ninon on Witchcraft, Mysticism, mythology and demonology, devouring them in fascination at what he was learning.

"Hmm, The Lords of Hell" d'Artagnan read eyeing the cover of the book Aramis was reading from "Nice light reading!" he quipped sitting down beside Aramis who chuckled at him, setting the book down

"Theres so much out there, so much I never even knew, or imagined existed" he said "When I first saw those vampires you were fighting I thought they were the most evil things in creation, and now......., now..."

"Now you know that they are little more than minions of much greater evils" d'Artagnan said 

"And you`ve been fighting them, all your life", d'Artagnan turned and gave Aramis a questioning look as the other man smiled at him saddly

"It is`nt fair, that your whole life has been given over to this"

"Says the man who`s been celebrating the fact he`s destined to die and become a warrior Angel!" d'Artagnan snorted 

"Well yeah, theres that" Aramis said with a lob sided grin "I just.......I want to help, I want to help you and others like you, and I don`t want to wait until I die to do it", d'Artagnan nodded pursing his lips, he knew it would be pointless arguing with Aramis, as it had been with Athos, Aramis was determined to join the battle as Athos had been, as Porthos was, all he could do was try and prepare them, and made them as ready as they could be to face those wars.

 

Ninon`s Salon

Porthos exhaled with a pained grunt as he hit the ground with such force he actually bounced!.

Looking smug, Flea stood over him offering a hand down to him, "Still think you can take me?" she jibed having flattened Porthos in two moves!

"You`re more hassle now than when we were kids!" Porthos complained, letting Flea tug him to his feet 

"I`m far more than the street rat I was, when we were kids" Flea replied cracking his knuckles loudly "I`m now The Slayer, the One girl in all the world!, hows that for a brat from the court of miracles!"

"Always said you`d go far if y`got out of that place" Porthos said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back to rest his weight on his heels "There was always som`in special `bout yer, som`in that di`nt fit wit` that lot back there, som`in that was meant for so much more"

"Bit like you then" Flea replied with a smile, and flicked Porthos`s pauldron with her fingers making his nod and chuckle 

"Look at us eh?" he said "A couple o`orphaned brats, who rose out`a the shit o`Paris to fight the worlds evil!"

"Who`d of ever thought!" Flea said with a sad smile "Charon certainly did`nt", at Porthos`s questioning look she shrugged, "He got turned, when I was first called, he would`nt let me go, would`nt listen when Ninon and I told him he had no place in my life anymore, and never could have, not if he wanted to live"

"But he would`nt let it be" Porthos whispered remembering how stubbon Charon was, and how obsessed he was with Flea

"He kept on following me, every night on patrol I`d see him, he`d try and throw himself into battles, try to fight by my side, even tried to convince me to give up being The Slayer and for us to run away together!", Flea shook her head, refusing to shed tears, since it was not in her nature to show weakness in such a way, "It was inevitable really" she sighed swallowing past the lump in her throat "That he`d get himself killed one way or another, and he did, tried to fight vampire and got his throat torn open, drained to the point of death then fed the vampires blood"

"Did he.....rise?" Porthos asked not wanting to imagine Charon as a vampire

"No, I took the head of his corpse before I burried him" Flea replied "So he would never be able to rise as a demon, I saved him from that at least"

"It was`nt your fault you know" Porthos said "Charon always made his own choices, stupid as they were, you mus`nt blame yourself for him"

"I know" Flea said with a soft smile "But I miss him, I wish I could have saved him", Porthos gently put his arm about Flea, pulling her into a hug, he was one of the few people she would allow to do this, to make her feel protected and secure 

"He`s at peace now darlin`" Porthos said placing a kiss on her tangled blonde locks "You and I can remember him, and live on for him, and do much good while we do"

"Hmm, just good?" Flea asked looking up at the large man with a grin on her face "Can`t we cause some trouble aswell?"

"Of course!, would`nt be any fun if we did`nt do that!".

 

The Masters lair

 

"So, the Devil failed" Milady could`nt help but to smirk as The Master chanted over his dark aulter, "How disapointing!" she drawled, not meaning it at all, "What should we try next against the Witch?, a pack of imps perhaps?, some enchanted bats?"

"Your insolence is most amusing" the Master drawled, rising to his feet and turning to Milady his face smeared in blood from the fetal pig he had slaughtered for his spell, "I find it arousing me!" he breathed, his breath a noxious fume that choked the air itself

"Should I continue then?" Milady asked 

"Oh please do, your insolence arouses my lust" the Master declared "My lust to kill", as his voice lowered into a terrifing growl, Milady felt the colour drain from her face, fear sparking back inside her again 

"Oh Milady, My fair harpy!" the Master laughed backing her into the wall and pinning her there, his hidious face brushing against her own, making her recoil and whimper with fright   
"You delight my blood lust, arouse my passion, my desire to spill blood!, to rip apart bodies piece by piece!, to make the whole of man and demon kind beg for my mercy!", he tipped back his head and let out a bone chilling unnatural laugh that echoed about the whole world!  
"Yes Milady!, yes!, I will make the whole of creation bow to my will!, I shall feast on the flesh of the innocent, drink the blood of the young and pure!, and the Witch, that beautiful, powerful Witch, do you know what I shall do with him?"

"Kill him?" Milady whispered her voice trembling with fright 

"Oh no, I shall do far worse than that!" The Master breathed pressing his forehead into Milady`s and staring deep into her black hearted soul "I shall make him and everything he is, Mine!".

 

Kings forrest

 

Hunting with the King was always boring, he was such a lousy shot that half of the deer and game got away without even breaking a sweat!, and this day was no different.

The Inseparables and Treville rode behind Louis fighting the urge to fall asleep in the saddle, or accidently shoot the monarch just to releave their bordom!.

Richelieu, who had joined the hunt, being a keen sportsman despite being a man of the cloth, looked equally as bored, having to put up with Louis terrible hunting skills.

"How much longer till we can go back to the garrison?" Aramis whispered to Porthos, who had an uncanny sense of the time 

"`Bout another two hours `fore the lights lost" Porthos replied streching in the saddle "m`goin patrolin` wit` Flea tonight!" he added with a grin to Aramis, who leered at him, "Get y`filthy mind out the gutter!" Porthos scolded shaking his head at Aramis "What you got planned anyway?"

"Lemay`s going to tutor me in shielding my mind, and in reading people`s body language and auras"

"Don`cha `ave t`be like d'Art or `im t`do that kinda thin`?" Porthos asked puzzeled

"Aparently not" Aramis replied "He`s given me some mind exercises to learn, focusing and building a wall about my thoughts to shield them, he says the powers will be weak as I don`t technically have any power yet, but I can still develope some basic power and prepare my mind for when I do"

"Soun`s interestin`, good luck wit`it", Porthos glanced over his shoulder to where d'Artagnan and Athos were riding together, deep in some discussion "Think those two`ll be off patrolin`?" he asked

"Maybe" Aramis said with a shrug "d'Artagnan`s still looking for that Harpy so they`re probarly going to be hitting every demon hot spot in Paris", he paused and snorted, shaking his head "Who would have thought we`d be discussing demons outside of metaphor eh?"

"Strange world!" Porthos chuckled looking ahead to where the King was peering into the distance where a young colt was feeding on the grass, "lets `ope be bloody gets this one!".

 

Louis just might have done so, had Lucien not chosen that precise moment to shimmer in front of the hunting party, looking decidedly worse for wear and panting heavily!  
"Dear God in Heaven!" Richelieu exclaimed crossing himself while Louis turned white as flour and swayed in the saddle!, the other guards about the party gaped openly at the Incubus who fixed his gaze on d'Artagnan 

"Bad time?" he asked 

"Y`think!?" d'Artagnan snapped gesturing to the multipul wittnesses! 

"Sorry about that!" Lucien said looking about as if searching for danger "I ran into a little trouble while getting you the information you wanted"

"What kind of trouble?" d'Artagnan demanded, an earth shattered roar followed the question and several trees burst into flames as a dark shadow decended over the hunting party, making everyone look to the sky where a pack of creatures were flying

"Lucien...?" d'Artagnan growled at the Incubus who had the grace to look sheepish and bit his lip before he replied

"I may have inadvertantly upset a pack of griffins!".


	13. Chapter 13

"Would saying sorry help!?" Lucien asked weakly as d'Artagnan glowered at him 

"Umm could you possibly postpone killing the incubus while we run from those things!?" Treville yelled 

"You are so dead!" d'Artagnan growled at Lucien who had the cheek to grin at him, then jumped on the back of his horse snuggling up behind him!, "Lets go!" he yelled tapping the horses with his heels and spurring him on.

Sheer fright had the whole party running for their lives, questions as to what was going on were for the moment forgotten as everyone spurred their horses into a gallop trying to out run the Griffins as they swooped down from the air, belching fire from their mouths as they persued the hunting party  
"We need shelter!" d'Artagnan yelled at Treville "Is there any structure near here?" 

"A small hunting cabin" Treville shouted back "About a mile west!"

"We go there then!" 

"Who put you in charge!" a Red Guard snarled 

"They did!" d'Artagnan replied pointing at the sky, the Guard looked at the sky and paled as one of the Griffins snarled and prepared to swoop down on him!

"What are we waiting for!" he screamed spurring his horse on!.

 

The hunting cabin was just that, a cabin of wood consisting of two rooms, rooms that were quickly filled as d'Artagnan insisted on bringing the horses in with them.

"This is made of wood!" Louis screamed "It`ll burn!"

"No it won`t" d'Artagnan replied closing his eyes and chanting low

"Enemies circling low and high  
danger surounds in the land and sky.  
Walls of protection rise strong and proud  
Deflect all threats from those within thy shroud".

A burst of golden energy flowed out of the ground under d'Artagnan`s feet, spreading fast and wide encompassing the entire cabin and the roof above them deflecting the fiery blasts of the Griffins circling over head, and the powerful blows of their taloned paws that were beating against the walls, trying to get inside.

"Well that`ll hold them back for a while" d'Artagnan said slumping back against a wall and panting slightly he looked at Lucien who offered him a lobsided grin   
"Why can`t you ever do anything without causing trouble?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Because life would be so boring if I did`nt" Lucien replied with a bright smile making d'Artagnan snort and shake his head

"Witch!", both d'Artagnan and Lucien looked over to Richelieu who was glaring at them as if they were the most terrible, evil creatures he had ever beheld in his life (Save perhaps for Marie de Medici)!, "You are Witches!" he declared pointing a finger at them "Thou shalt not suffer a Witch to live!"

"Oh puhleese!" Lucien drawled at the Cardinal "Are you naturally this stupid or do you have to work at it?", d'Artagnan snickered at Richelieu`s expense as he looked stunned at the Incubus`s words, "You are correct about the beautiful Charles here, being a Witch, but not about me" 

"D`you have to?" d'Artagnan asked 

"I really do!" Lucien replied with a shit eat grin his face then turned back to Richelieu bearing his teeth that were lengthening "You are an arrogant fool, a pompous overgrown imbecile who thinks he controls the world when in fact he can not even control his own existance!", Lucien had backed Richelieu into the wall and was staring him down, making The Cardinal quake in fear.

With a trembling hand he reached for his golden cross which Lucien snorted at and snatched from him tossing it across the room like it was nothing   
"That only works on vampires idiot!" he laughed "I am an Incubus, and if you want to live you will shut up and never, never threaten d'Artagnan again!, am I understood?"

"Say yes Armand!, for God sake say yes!" Louis screeched sounding on the verge of pissing himself or passing out!

"Calm down, Lucien is`nt a killer, he`s just scaring him" d'Artagnan said running a hand through his hair 

"Is there a way out of here?" Treville asked looking towards the ceiling which was being beaten by the Griffins who were still trying to find a way inside 

"No, not with the barrier in place" d'Artagnan said "Thats the downside with a protection barrier, while nothing can get in, nothing can get out either"

"Do you have a plan?" Athos asked slipping an arm about d'Artagnan`s shoulders 

"No, but we`ll get there" d'Artagnan replied looking about the cabin and smiling at the horses who had all grouped together nuzzeling each other and providing comfort "We`re Musketeers, we always think of something".

 

Six hours later

 

Richelieu had eventually gotten over his fright and was back to spitting glass in anger, being cooped up like this was not pleasing him at all, nore was Louis`s seeming fascination with d'Artagnan and Lucien!.

When it had become clear that the Griffins were not getting in Louis had put aside his fear and began piling d'Artagnan and Lucien with questions, asking if they could do this and that, if they could fly!, if d'Artagnan could predict his future!, and make him fly aswell!.

Since d'Artagnan and Lucien were trying to work on getting out of there without them all killed, Treville took charge of Louis, explaining about d'Artagnan`s mother and after he had been scolded for keeping this from his King, Louis began to ply him for details on Witchcraft and Demons!.

"Richelieu could still burn you, you know?" Athos whispered to d'Artagnan

"He can try" Lucien growled looking Athos up and down a smirk spreading over his lips as he scented the desire upon the Musketeer, the desire for the Witch who stood between them   
"So" he drawled his smirk turning to a seductive smile "Have you ever thought about a three sum!?"

"LUCIEN!" d'Artagnan exploded 

"What!, he likes you, you like him!, and I like you both!" the Incubus said with a far to innocent shrug "Why waste time with dancing about the issues, lets skip the foreplay and just get on with it!"

"Ugh!, you are impossible!" d'Artagnan exclaimed "Did you even what I asked you to do for me?, or were you to busy getting into peoples pants?"

"It`s like watching a drama on the stage is`nt it?" Aramis said to Porthos 

"Yeah but is it a tradgedy, comedy, or romance?" Porthos whispered back with a giggle.

 

"I searched, both this world and many more" Lucien said to d'Artagnan, "I questioned sorcerers, demons, oracles everyone I could find that might know something"

"And?"

"All but nothing sweetheart" Lucien sighed shaking his head "The deeper I tried to dig the less I found, the whole underworld is silent over this, no one will talk, and the psychics and oracles I went to could`nt get any visions or seeings"

"But thats impossible" d'Artagnan said "The death happened, an Oracle would have been able to conjour up a vision of it"

"Excepet everytime they entered the vision state they saw nothing, absalutely nothing!" Lucien bit at his bottom lip, looking d'Artagnan directly in the eye as he continued, his voice graven with the seriousness of this "Whatever evil the last slayer faced, was, it is so powerful that it has been able to shield itself from visions, and frighten the underworld into silence, that is not a being I would see you go up against, for once you need to walk away, to let this go"

"Me?, turn away from a fight?" d'Artagnan gave him a sad smile "You know I can`t do that, not ever"

"It`ll kill you" Lucien said "It`ll destroy you completely"

"Maybe, but with any luck I`ll take them with me", Lucien nodded his head pressing his lips together into a thin line 

"I knew you`d say that" he whispered saddly "You`re a born warrior, you`d never turn from a fight, so I`ll be with you, when you face this thing, whatever it is, and give you the best chance you have of finishing it", a grateful smile spread over d'Artagnan`s lips and he held out a hand to Lucien who took it and pulled him into a hug 

"Lets take care of these Griffins first, then we`ll worry about future battles" d'Artagnan said hugging the Incubus tightly 

"You`ve a plan then?" Athos asked finally regaining his voice after being speachless since Lucien had asked him for a three sum! 

"Ever heared of whistling up a storm?".


	14. Chapter 14

Finding a bowl in one of the dusty cuboards about the cabin, d'Artagnan emptied his water skin into it and set the bowl on a three legged table, the fourth leg being broken, so the table rocked back and forth precariously.

"I`ve found four candles with just enough wax left to burn" Lucien said setting them about the bowl and grinning as d'Artagnan ignited the wick with his finger tips.

"Have you ever done this before?" Treville asked watching as two prepared their spell

"No" d'Artagnan admitted with a sigh and rested a hand on the back of neck, looking up at the roof which was continuing to be battered by the Griffins, "However that barrier won`t last indeffinately, and we currently have no other way to defeat a pack of Griffins without a hell of alot of casualtys"

"Oh I don`t know!" Aramis offered with a cheeky grin "Maybe the Good Cardinal could pray for The Lord to intervine on our behalf!", Lucien snorted at this while Richelieu looked murderous

"That is blasphemy!" he growled, his dark eyes flashing like coals in a brazier

"Oh screw you, I`m destined to be an Angel!" Aramis tossed off dissmisively

"You!" Richelieu scoffed "You are destined for the fires of hell, along with all those who covet Witchcraft!"

"Um which hell?" Lucien piped up making everyone look at him 

"What?" Richelieu barked angrily, sounding like a bad tempered St Bernard!

"Which hell?" Lucien repeated "There are many different hell dimensions, I was wondering which you were refering to?, some are filled with fire, some with Ice, some without form at all and everythings a void of maddness, some with demons that eat you and then you grow back just to be eaten again...."

"Yes, thankyou Lucien!" Athos said holding up a hand to stop the Incubus from continuing this speach 

"I never even got onto the acid hell!" Lucien grumbled "Spend one minute there you get a chemical peel free of charge!"

"That why you have such a good complexion?" D'Artagnan asked with a side ways grin 

"That and a my natural beauty!" Lucien teased taking his place in front of the make shift alter d'Artagnan had set up, "Well, here goes".

 

The two of them stood facing East, to summon the element Air, both taking a few moments to centre themselves before they began the spell.

"We summon the East and the element of air into our sacred circle and welcome thee,   
The bringer of the storms, of the wirlwind, and the calming breeze we call to thee!."

The air about the cabin began to pick up, changing direction from the westerly wind that had been blowing, to a sharp Easten wind that swiftly began to howl and sweep through the forrest.

"Ancient Mistress of the Sky, heed our words, and hear our Cries!  
Spirits of thunder and light, send forth your terrible might!"

Over head a rumble of thunder could be heard, the sky about the forrest darkening, the clouds suddenly turning black as night and rumbling omenously with thunder that grew louder every moment!

"Carry our voices upon their air, unleash your fury from it`s lair!  
Every breath that we take, brings forth the storm in it`s wake!  
On land and water, far and near, we let loose this here!.

Together d'Artagnan and Lucien drew in breath and began to whistle over the water bowl, making the water ripple and churn, slowly beginning to spin in an anti clock wise circle.

Their whistle was piercing and put the hair up on the back of necks, the tempreature in the room dropping dramatically as they whistled up the storm that gathered in strength above their heads, and was suddenly let loose with an almight burst of lightning and thunder!, the havens opening in a torrent of rain, a gale of at least two hundred miles per hour sweeping through the forrest as thunder roared like a lion in the sky, and lightening struck down in blinding flashes!.

The Griffins were swept back from the cabin by the winds, their fire quenched by the torrential rain, and were forced onto the land at the winds became too strong for them to fly.

Frightened and furrious they tried to flee from the storm, too seek shelter in the trees, but with no success, there were hundreds of lightening strikes per every square inch, send the Griffins running in all dirrections as they tried to save themselves, only to be struck down by the force of bolts, leaving nothing but a smoking crator in their wake!.

On and on the storm went, showing no signs of stopping as d'Artagnan and Lucien continued to whistle, their magick feeding the storm and keeping it going in full fury until every last Griffen had been destroyed, only then did they stop whistling and breathed calming breaths over the bowl of water, slowing the spinning liquid until it settled into stillness.

"Let the sky be calm once more!, let the beasts roam free and birds sore,  
Thunder and Lightening spread yourselves upon the breeze  
Flow gently through the grass and trees  
Wind and Rain cease your fight, let clouds part and return the light".

Slowly the storm began to slow, the winds dying down and the thunder and lightening stopping, the rain easing into a light shower that soon ceased, the clouds over head dissapating and the sunlight breaking through once more. 

 

Treville was the first to move after the weather calmed and the sun returned to the sky.

He walked across the cabin and opened the front door, stepping outside and gasping at the carnage the storm had left in it`s wake.

For a mile about them trees were burned into ashes, the ground cratered from the lightening strikes!, it look like a dragon had swept through the area!, that a volcano had erupted and left the ground scorched to ruins!.

"Dear God!" Louis breathed as he joined Treville, "Have you ever seen the like before now?"

"No Majesty" Treville whispered astonishment in his voice, he had known d'Artagnan was powerful, but not this powerful!.

He turned to speak to the lad, only to see him being brough outside to take a seat on the damp ground and place his head between his knees, while his neck and shoulders were rubbed by Lucien

"Is.........are you alright?" he asked worriedly

"Just tired" d'Artagnan replied "Very tired"

"Aye, spells like that take a lot out of you" Lucien agreed making d'Artagnan moan a little as he found a knot between his shoulder blades, "We both need to rest, to take some time to recover from this"

"We`ll make haste in returning to Paris then" Treville said "The sooner we get there, the sooner the two of you can seek rest"

"That shall not be happening Captain!".

 

All the men looked up to see Richelieu standing tall and proud on the verander, his guards at his back, while Athos, Aramis and Porthos placed their hands on their swords, ready to defend d'Artagnan if needs be.

"What now?" Lucien drawled "More Catholic diatribe?"

"More threats no doubt" d'Artagnan sighed rubbing his temples 

"Guards, arrest both these men!" Richelieu ordered "On charges of Witchcraft and Heresey!", his guards, having seen what both d'Artagnan and Lucien could do faultered, not wanting to put themselves in the line of fire!, however it did not matter as Lucien mearly grinned at them, then laying both hands on d'Artagnan`s shoulders, shimmered them both over to where Louis was standing!.

"I thought we were already clear Armand!" he called out mockingly "I am no Man, I am beyond your laws, and if you dare lay so much a finger upon Charles`s head then I shall destroy you, utterly and completely!"

The Red Guards were quaking in fear, not keen to go up against a proven Witch and a Demon!, they could not match such beings in a battle!, and would not have them for enemies!,   
"Armand I beg of you desist in this" Louis called out, unexpectedly coming to d'Artagnan`s aid "I forbid you from condemning this remarkable young man!"

"Majesty..........." Richelieu was left gaping at the King as he approached d'Artagnan with a huge smile on his face 

"You have astonished me today, shown things I never knew existed outside of fairy tales!" Louis said to d'Artagnan who by sheer strength of will managed to keep from passing out with exhaustion before his monarch.

"You have shown great loyalty and honour today, staying to defend us, when you could have had your friend spirit you away and left us to our fates"

"I am bound to serve" d'Artagnan replied "It is my duty to defend the innocent"

"Indeed" Louis said drawing his sword "And I can see your passion to protect others from harm, myself included, so with that in mind I commision you into my Regiment of Musketeers!, may you serve it always with the same courage and honour as you have shown here today!"

"You Majesty!, I must protest!" Richelieu cried "Canon Law stipulates........."

"Oh the hell with Canon Law Armand!" Louis said waving a hand dissmisively "D'Artagnan is now my Musketeer!, and I forbid you from taking any action against his person, am I clear!"

Richelieu look like he was chewing glass as he glared at the king and grudgingly muttered his acceptance!, The Musketeers were hardly able to hold in their laughter at his expense, while Lucien helped d'Artagnan back onto his feet

"What just happened?" he asked the Incubus

"I think you just became a Musketeer!" Lucien replied 

"Oh, okay" d'Artagnan nodded wetting his lips "Lou?"

"Hm?"

"I`m going to pass out now!", with that d'Artagnan slumped into Luciens arms his exhaustion having finally caught up with him!

"I`ll take him back to Paris and get him settled into bed" Lucien said, lifting d'Artagnan like a bride 

"Go on, and take care of yourself" Treville said getting a wink from Lucien

"I always do!".

 

Rue de Ferou

 

It was several hours later when Athos opened the door of his apartments and we greeted with a vision from a pagan festival of beauty and fertility!.

Lucien had brought d'Artagnan to a bed, but not his own, he had placed him in Athos`s bed!, and had then taken the liberty of preparing the room for them both, leaving no doubts as to what he expected them to do!.

Champagne was in a cooling bucket, trays of sweet meats, sliced, fruits, candied nuts, sliced cheese, and biscuits were on the table.

Rose petals were scattered on the floor and on the bed, candles of red and pink were burning about the room, vanilla and sandlewood insence was burning, making the air sweet and sultry.

"Are you going to stand there all night?, or are you going to come and join me?" d'Artagnan called out

Athos stepped into the room and stopped dead at the sight of d'Artagnan, he was laying on Athos`s old chaise, a bed sheet hanging loosely about his hips, a cup of champagne in his hand and a look of pure debauchery on his face  
"Is this what you want?" Athos whispered hardly noticing at the door shut behind him "You and me?"

"Any reason I should not?", d'Artagnan rose from the chaise, sipping his champagne and stalked Athos like a cat stalks a mouse, "Look at you!" he breathed "Innocent despite your years, always thinking of others instead of yourself, denying yourself happiness even as your soul hungers for it"

"I am unworthy" Athos whispered stumbling backwards a little and flinching slightly as d'Artagnans long fingers brushed against his jaw 

"You are the most worthy man in the world" d'Artagnan said stroking the stubbled skin "The most loyal, caring, determined and beautiful I ever known", stepping closer he placed a linger kiss on Athos`s lips and rubbed his mouth over Athos`s cheek towards his ear  
"If you don`t want this tell me to stop, if you want me to leave then tell me to go" he whispered his fingers working on Athos`s doublet slipping it from his shoulder to drop to the floor, he pulled back for a moment to let Athos decide.

Athos took two deep breaths gazing at the vision of lovliness before his eyes, then he lunged!.

Backwards across the room he and d'Artagnan stumbled, his clothes being quickly stripped from his body, so by the time they reached the bed he was as naked as d'Artagnan!.

Into his hands d'Artagnan placed a small vile of oil that had also been provided by Lucien, giving Athos a wicked smirk, d'Artagnan lay back and spread his thighs giving Athos a come hither look that made the older man growl!.

With shaking hands, Athos prepared himself and d'Artagnan, his brain stumbling over the enormity of what they were about to do making him clumsy as he coated his length in the oil  
"Come on!" d'Artagnan urged "Take me, make me yours!", Athos growled once more leaning forwards and balencing his weight on his hands over d'Artagnan 

"You play with fire little Witch!" he whispered 

"I am made of fire, my dear Comte!" d'Artagnan replied "Be careful you do not get burned!"

"Oh, I hope to be scorched!", Athos thrust inside d'Artagnan fast enough to make him cry out, but gentle enough not to injure him, slowly and steadily he pumped his hips, moving in and out of d'Artagnan`s body, relishing the hot flesh that gripped him tightly and clenched as he struck the bundle nerves deep inside the younger man.

Far from being passive, d'Artagnan gripped Athos`s back, lifting himself up to kiss and bite at Athos`s throat, his thighs gripping tight to Athos`s flanks, and met each thrust with a firm buck of his hips, grinding his erect cock against Athos`s abdomen, wantonly moaning and crying out everytime Athos hit his prostate.

Messily their mouths met in playful kiss, their tongues licking at each other as they rutting on the creaking old bed, d'Artagnan dug his nails into Athos`s back, gripping him tightly as he felt his climax building, closing his eyes, he bit down on his bottom lip and shuddered as he exploded into paradise!.

Athos followed moments later, d'Artagnan`s clenching heat milking him dry.

With a sated groan he rolled onto his side, the two of them curling up together in a nest of petals and bed sheets, the scent of vanilla and sandlewood slowly lulling them into a pleasent sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

d'Artagnan smiled and stretched like a cat as he awoke to Athos`s mouth kissing his throat, and calloused hands stroking his flank

"Good morning" the older man whispered 

"Good morning to you to" d'Artagnan said rolling over to look at Athos "I was half afraid I`d wake up and find this to be a dream"

"You and me both" Athos sighed running his fingers up and down d'Artagnan`s shoulder "I can still hardly believe that we................" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows making d'Artagnan giggle

"Would you be against doing it again?" he asked shifting closer to Athos, his hand slipping between them to tease the older mans cock making him gasp and moan, his eyes closing as d'Artagnan rolled him into his back and straddled him kissing and lick at his torso, inching his way down to Athos`s cock which he took into his mouth, rolling his tongue about the head and sucking on the firm flesh making Athos moan and pant, his hands fisting the sheets to keep from pushing on d'Artagnan`s head.

Just when Athos felt like he was about to fall apart under d'Artagnan`s ministrations, d'Artagnan stopped and moved to take hold of the oil smirking wickedly at Athos who watched in desperate lust as he prepared himself, making sure that he spread his legs wide to give Athos the perfect view of what he was doing.

Once he was sure he was slick enough he straddled Athos again, his lubed hand fisting Athos`s cock to add some extra lubrication as he guided it to his hole and impaled himself on Athos`s flesh.

"Dear God!" Athos breathed once he was fully sheathed inside of d'Artagnan, his eyes roaming over the long limbed, slender young man straddeling him and running his hands over his torso, tugging playfully at his chest hair as he began to move, raising himself up and down, his knees digging almost painfully into Athos`s sides and his nails scraping a delicious friction down Athos`s torso.

Watching d'Artagnan`s young body writhing above him was bliss enough, but being able to touch him, to run his hands over the smooth olive flesh was beyond sin!.  
He ran his hands over d'Artagnan`s flexing thighs, cupped his hips, caressed his sides, he wanted to touch and feel every inch of d'Artagnan`s body, wanted to stay in this paradise for the rest of his life, never having to leave this bed so he and d'Artagnan could be together forever.

"I`m close!" d'Artagnan panted tipping back his head and fucking himself harder on Athos`s cock, the pressure going straight to his own cock until he was coming over Athos`s abdomen and feeling the older mans own release inside him.

Panting and half lost his the dream like haze that followed his orgasem, d'Artagnan did`nt notice anything was wrong until Athos was yelping and reaching out for the bed sheet to cover them both 

"Oh God!, I`m sorry!" a voice cried from behind d'Artagnan who turned and squarked 

"Lemay!"

"I`m sorry I did`nt know!" Lemay appologised shielding his eyes from the sight of d'Artagnan and Athos.

Grumbling, d'Artagnan climbed off Athos and wrapped himself in one of the sheets, leaving Athos to drape himself in the other "What are you doing here?" he asked once they were both decent

"Looking for you, Aramis told me what happened yesterday, and I was worried" Lemay replied "But I see that you are in good health"

"Indeed" d'Artagnan drawled rolling his eyes as the door was knocked 

"Do we get not privacy at all!?" Athos groaned, shoving the heels of his hands into his eyes as Aramis and Porthos called out continuing to hammer on the door

"let them in" d'Artagnan sighed to Lemay "It`s not as if we can be anymore embaressed than we have been already this morning!".

 

Aramis and Porthos both burst into laughter when they saw d'Artagnan and Athos covered by bed sheets, and both sporting very obvious signs of love making the shapes of finer prints, bites, and scratches upon their skin 

"I knew it!, thats five livre you owe me!" Aramis crowed to Porthos who grunted

"`Ave t`wait till m`nex` card game" 

"You took a bet on this?" d'Artagnan asked looking utterly unimpressed

"Sure, we knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you stopped making cow eyes and finally got it together!" Aramis said with a grin

"What are you doing here?" Athos asked rising from the bed with the sheet firmly wrapped about his waist

"Ah, you`ve been summoned to the Louvre" Aramis replied taking a seat "The King sent a messenger to the garrison"

"Why?" d'Artagnan asked looking a little alarmed, while Louis had declared him off limits to Richelieu yesterday that did`nt mean he was going to be able to stop the Cardinal should he decide to take action against him through the Vatican

"We don`t know" Porthos admitted "And there`s only one way to find out", d'Artagnan shot a look at Lemay, biting his bottom lip

"I`ll be in calling distance if you need me" the white lighter assured him 

"We won`t allow any harm to come to you" Athos assured his new lover, "Louis proberly just wants to have his newest Musketeer in the Louvre for a while"

"I hope so" d'Artagnan murmured still feeling nervous despite the reasurance.

 

Louvre

 

d'Artagnan`s nervousness did`nt pass as he walked into the Louvre acompanied by the inseparables and Treville, going to the throne room where Louis was sat with Anne, Richelieu talking quietly to him 

"Your Majesties" Treville greeted bowing from the waist as did the other Musketeers

"Ah Treville" Louis said beaming wide "And my newest Musketeer, d'Artagnan", he rose from his throne to standing in front of d'Artagnan who was avoiding the glower that Richelieu was sending his way, "I trust you have no ill effects from yesterdays adventures?"

"I am quite well your Majesty" d'Artagnan replied "I hope that you have not suffered either"

"No, no, I am in fine health" Louis said smiling brightly and took d'Artagnan`s arm in a companionable gesture startling the younger man as he walked slowly with him towards the Queen, "I`ve been telling Anne about what happened yesterday, and understandably she is having difficulty believing what I am saying"

"I did not say that Majesty" Anne protested, her cheeks reddening

"Oh had I not been there I too would have not believed it" Louis said "However, d'Artagnan here can prove it" 

"I`m sorry?" d'Artagnan choked 

"Show Anne something magical" Louis said looking like an excited child, behind them the Musketeers were stiffling groans and rolling their eyes while Richelieu looked positively murderous 

"Majesty my powers are not toys" d'Artagnan said "They are a responsability, I can`t just use them for entertainment"

"Oh come now!, just a small thing, nothing dangerous!" Louis goaded making d'Artagnan want to groan, he`d been afraid of this, that Louis would think his powers were something to be played with, an amusment, something with which to do parlour tricks not a weapon against evil, he was saved however from having to do anything by Lemay`s timly arrival in the court, his body appearing in shimmering white lights that made Anne gasp and rise from her throne in amazment, even Richelieu looked stunned as he beheld the white lighter before him.

"Is everything alright?" Lemay asked, he had over heard the conversation between Louis and d'Artagnan and decided to intervine before things got anymore complicated 

"Who are you?" Louis asked looking the man up and down 

"My white lighter, Lemay" d'Artagnan replied eagerly getting away from the King and joining Lemay "You were evesdropping wer`nt you?" he whispered 

"Of course not" Lemay replied imperiously "That would be beneath me!"

"Yeah yeah!" d'Artagnan chuckled "Don`t suppose you can work on The Cardinal could you?, make him see the light so to speak?", Lemay rose an eyebrow at d'Artagnan who was using his best Puppy dog expression to try and weedle the White Lighter to do as he wished

"Who is he?" Louis asked Treville

"d'Artagnan`s White Lighter, a guardian Angel for good Witches and innocents" Treville replied 

"And future White Lighters!" Aramis put in with a grin 

"And future White Lighters" Treville sighed rolling his eyes, obviously Aramis was never going to let them forget about that!

"He`s an Angel" Anne gasped her eyes wide with amazment, and a little fear as Lemay came towards them with d'Artagnan 

"Your Majesties" he said bowing formally 

"I don`t think Angels need bow before us Monsieur" Anne said "Should`nt we bow before you?"

"Oh no, never" Lemay said with a smile "We require no such acts of submission"

"Yet you claim to be an Angel of The Lord" Richelieu demanded glaring at him 

"I claim no such thing" Lemay replied without batting an eyelid "I am a White Lighter, a guardian angel, I was mortal and I died, and upon my death I was granted the oportunity to become a White Lighter and save innocents"

"But you were human" Anne asked fascinated with Lemay

"I was a Physician Majesty" Lemay replied "I died trying to save people from a plague"

"Only a pure soul can ascend to become a White Lighter" d'Artagnan explained "Someone who does a great deal of good in their life, Aramis is a potential White Lighter, he is likly to become a White Lighter upon his death"

"Told ya!" Aramis snarked at Richelieu who continued to glare, Lemay however cocked his head towards the ceiling 

"They calling you?" d'Artagnan asked 

"One of my other charges" Lemay replied "I have to take my leave" he said to the King and Queen offering a bow and then disappearing in shining lights once again 

"Well!" Louis exclaimed happily "I think that confirms all I`ve told you my dear!" he grinned at Anne who shook her head in astonishment "And also that d'Artagnan here is a Godly Witch not a devil worshiper"

"Perhaps" Richelieu grunted "But things do remain to be seen".


	16. Chapter 16

Louis`s enchantment with d'Artagnan being a Witch continued on, thankfully he relented about d'Artagnan performing tricks for his amusment, though he did manage to wrangle a tarrot reading out of d'Artagnan on the understanding that tarrot was not always precise it only showed was could be not what will absalutely be.

Louis child like fascination with him amused d'Artagnan some what, while it irritated Richelieu to no end, however it was Queen Anne approaching him that surprised d'Artagnan the most, especially with the reason she sought his company.

 

"I have always thought of myself as a good Catholic" Anne said as she and d'Artagnan sat in her private apartments sharing cake and sweet wine.

Anne had dismissed her ladies to speak with d'Artagnan alone, something that was scandlous to say the least since she should never be in the company of any man save her Husband without chaperones, but this was something she needed to speak to d'Artagnan about privately and not have it spread through out the whole court within an hour.

"How can I help your Majesty?" d'Artagnan asked sipping at his wine, Anne sighed deeply and figeting with the choker about her throat looking uncomfortable as she tried to find the words to speak, "If it helps" d'Artagnan offered "I won`t judge you no matter what you have to say, after you`ve seen a pair of demons that look like over grown squids mating nothing shocks you anymore!"

Anne laughed a little at this relaxing some what at d'Artagnan`s words, "You`ve had a very interesting life" she said 

"Thats one way of putting it" d'Artagnan said nodding and leaning back in his chair to cross his legs

"Dangerous would be another I`d think" Anne said smoothing her satin skirt and pursing her lips "Something I know about since my own position is in danger", d'Artagnan frowned swiftly thinking of assassins and the like, "My position will never be secure until I produce an heir for the throne" Anne said baldly "Which is why I asked you to come here"

"How can I help?" d'Artagnan asked not really sure where this was going 

Anne leaned forward and lowered her voice as if in fear if anyone over hearing the conversation, "As I said, I have always considered myself a good Catholic, but I have heard what Witches can do, that they can..........help women conceive" realization dawned on d'Artagnan and he nodded his head

"You want me to help you have a baby with The King" 

"Yes" Anne said letting out a rush of breath "You can do that can`t you?, a spell or a potion or something?".

 

D'Artagnan let out a deep breath of his own now, and bit his bottom lip, "I don`t really know much about this" he confessed "Healing and fertility and such is not my area of expertise, my magicks been about defence, protection, and combat, I`m not sure I can help you", guilt twisted d'Artagnan`s stomach as he saw Anne visably deflate

"Theres nothing you can do?" she asked in a small voice 

"I did`nt say that" d'Artagnan said "Just that............that I`m not sure I can help you, I can try though", Anne`s eyes lit up like a child at this a smile forming on her face

"Don`t get your hopes up to high" d'Artagnan warned her "I might not be able to help you, and there is something else to consider"

"What?"

"That you might not be the one with the problem", at Anne`s confused frown d'Artagnan leaned forward "It take more than just a womans fertility to make a baby"

Anne`s eyes widdened almost comically "You think Louis...."

"It`s not as if he has any bastards to prove his fertility" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "Chances are that you both will have to be involved with a spell or potion", Anne shifted uncofortably, picking a loose thread on her stomacher 

"I was hoping I would not have to tell him about this"

"I can understand why, but I don`t think it`ll be possible to keep this from him, especially if it is him with the problem and not you"

"Can you find that out?" Anne asked "Which one of us is.....unable?"

"Perhaps, but you and Louis have had one baby, albeit still born, but that proves you are both fertile, so that chances are all thats needed is a little help in the right direction" d'Artagnan leaned forward and took Anne`s hand, something he should never have done since the royal person was sacred, but at this point he felt Anne needed a comforting touch of a friend, "I`ll do my best for you" he swore.

 

 

D'Artagnan was indeed sincere in his promise to help Anne and Louis have a baby, in fact as soon as he saw Lemay had began to pump him for information on fertility spells, potions, and rituals, while keeping an eye out for Milady, trying to put feelers out to find Bridgittes killer, and going on a mission to bring a former tax collector of the Cardinals into Paris under arrest for Murders, assults, arson, kidnap, rape, and practically every other crime known to man!.

With so much going on it was not really a surprise that d'Artagnan was feeling off his game, his usual razor sharp senses being less alert than normal.

He and the Inseparables collected Martin Lebarge from private guards who had arrested him in Gascony, they were in the service of a Noble who had finally grown sick of the Mans monsterous actions and sent his guards out against him, two Musketeers who had been in the area had assisted, and had lost their lives to Lebarge which had erned him the emnity of the whole regiment.

Wary of his size and ferocity, the Musketeers kept Lebarge bound at all times, only releasing one of his hands for him to feed himself, and having two of them with muskets at his head all the while his hand was free.

They had nearly got him to the Chaterlet to await trial when Red Guards decided to intervine.

Athos tried to be the voice of reason, warning them about how dangerous Lebarge was, however arrogant and useless as ever the red Guards did`nt listen, and moments after handing him over Lebarge had brought about the death of one of them gaining himself a weapon in the process.

"I think they need our help" Athos drawled rolling his eyes at the spectical 

"They`re just to shy to ask" Aramis sighed dismounting from his horse.

 

It took the combined efforts off all four of them to overcome Lebarge`s immense strength and beat him to the ground long enough to get his rebound with the rope.

Lebarge`s eyes were bulging out of his face in fury, his veins standing right out on his skin as he strained against the Musketeers pinning him down, unnatural snarls escaped his lips along with feral growls of pure rage.

Looking up with a frown on his face d'Artagnan locked eyes with Lebarge, his gloveless hand touching Lebarges naked skin, in a second his mind was flooded with images of horror that left him unable to break his contact with Lebarge terror filling his face as he saw inside Lebarge.

In his minds eye d'Artagnan saw Lebarge roaring with excited joy as a farm burned before him, laughing in sadistic joy at the screams of agony of the family trapped inside burning alive!.

He saw Lebarge beating death men and women with his bare hands, relishing the hot blood on his skin, the sound of bones shattering under his fists, the sight of life extinguished by his own hands.

He saw the darkness swirling in the Mans eyes, heard the demonic roars escaping his lips as he tore apart anyone who got in his way, slaking lusts upon woman and leaving them bleeding to death by the brutality of his rape, saw him ripping apart the families and friends of these women as they tried to save them, saw him burning whole villages to the ground, moving through Gascony and leaving nothing but desolation in his wake.

"D'Artagnan!", Athos`s voice hardly registered in d'Artagnan`s mind as he was forcably pulled away from Lebarge`s laughing form, he realized rather dimly that he was screaming!, that he had been screaming for some time and that his whole body was shaking with the horror of what he was seeing, seeing and feeling!.

"D'Artagnan what is it!?" Athos cried trying to breaking through the hysteria that seemed to have over come his lover, "What did you do?" he shouted at Labarge who continued to laugh in sadistic pleasure

"d'Artagnan stop it!, calm down!" Aramis yelled taking a chance and slapping d'Artagnan`s cheek to try and snap him out of this, but it was all in vain as d'Artagnan continued to scream and flinch away from them, stumbling backwards as he clutched at his head, flinging himself face first on the ground and curling up in a feotal position continuing to sob even as Athos tried to comfort him 

"What do we do?" He cried looking to Aramis and Porthos who were both equally out of their depths here "d'Artagnan tell me what to do!" Athos begged taking hold of d'Artagnan`s shoulders and trying to lift him from the ground 

"It`s alright I can help!", Athos looked up to see Lemay running down the street to them and dropped down beside d'Artagnan 

"I shimmered into an allyway, did`nt want anyone seeing me" the white lighter whispered to Athos shielding his hands from sight as they began to glow over d'Artagnan`s head, after several seconds d'Artagnan relaxed under Lemay`s hands, his screams stopping and a natural sleep seeming to over take him

"What happened?" Athos asked as he and Lemay gently rolled d`Artagnan over so Lemay could lift him up from the ground 

"I`m not entirely sure" Lemay said shooting a look at Lebarge`s leering face "I`ll meet you back at your apartment, he should wake soon, hopefully he`ll be able to tell us whats going on".


	17. Chapter 17

D'Artagnan was sat on the chaise in Athos`s appartments sipping a cup of refreshing peppermint tea sweetened with honey and rubbing his temple with the finger tips of his left hand.

While Athos was releaved to see him conscious once more, he was alarmed by how pale and drawn d'Artagnan looked, he immediately looked to Lemay who was hovering near by and answered the unspoken question 

"He`s alright, just very tired" the White Lighter said "There`ll be no lasting effects"

"Effects from what?" Aramis asked taking up the tea pot and pouring himself a cup, he offered Porthos who turned up his nose as did Athos, "Uncultured lot!" he grumbled sipping the tea

"What happened to you?" Athos asked d'Artagnan sitting beside him getting a weak smile from the Witch 

"When Lebarge and I touched, skin to skin, I ended up looking inside him into his mind" d'Artagnan replied his voice sounding rough as if he had a frog in his throat "What I saw there was terrifying to say the least"

"I`m not surprised, the man is a monster" Porthos grunted 

"No, it`s not that" d'Artagnan said shaking his head and wincing at the movement "It`s not him, the darkness I saw in him is not him!".

 

This statement was followed by the Musketeers looking at each other with confused expressions not really understanding what d'Artagnan was saying   
"Can you explain that a little better Love?" Athos asked placing a hand on d'Artagnan`s knee 

d'Artagnan sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly, struggling to make his thoughts clear in words, his mind was rushing so far ahead with so many theories, ideas, problems and solutions that it was difficult for him to slow his mind down long enough to form a linea conversation without babbeling incoherantly about three dozen things at once.

It was not unusual for him to be like this after a powerful psychic link, and Lemay had sat with him listening to him chatter on about several different subjects at once without complaint, but his friends had never see this and he did`nt want t frighten them.

With great effort he forced himself to push his raging thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the present and what he was trying to tell them.

"I don`t think that Lebarge is the one responsible for what has occured in Gascony, while I don`t think he is entirely a good man, it was not him who did this evil"

"What d`you mean not him?" Aramis asked "We know he did it!, he`s bragged about it!"

"It was his body that did it" d'Artagnan said "But not his will"

"What d'Artagnan is trying to say is that Lebarge has been possesed" Lemay explained receiving a grateful look from d'Artagnan 

"Possesed?, thats possible?" Porthos asked, he`d heard of this of course, everyone had, for centuries the Church had taken people up who were supposedly possesed and performed exorcisims on them, for the most part it was treated as a joke today, something to be laughed about, but for Lemay and d'Artagnan to speaking of this Porthos was starting to wonder if it was`nt such a joke after all.

"When I connected with Lebarge I saw inside him a darkness that I can not even begin to describe" d'Artagnan said with a shudder "It was not just the memories of the deaths and destruction I saw, but the horrific pleasure for that devestation, a pure lust for violence and death"

"You`re sure this was`nt coming from Lebarge himself?" Athos asked 

"I am" d'Artagnan replied "I could sense his consciousness inside him being supressed, held prisoner in his own body, it was the demon inside him that was showing me those images, using them to scare me"

"Not only that" Lemay said "It was hoping to hold the link long enough to jump from Lebarge`s body into yours" 

"Then you can`t go near him again!" Athos cried in alarm "He`s in prison now, he won`t hurt anyone again!", d'Artagnan shook his head knowing why Athos was thinking this way not wanting him to be hurt, but he knew that it was`nt that simple

"I can`t just leave this Athos, I have to help Lebarge if I can"

"Why?, you said yourself he is`nt an innocent!" Porthos protested no more keen for d'Artagnan to go up against the demon that Athos was 

"He might not be but he did`nt deserve to have his soul destroyed by a demon" d'Artagnan stated, he drained his cup of tea and rose from his seat running his hands through his hair to try and clear his head a little before he turned to address the Musketeers again, "Lebarge is liable to be hung for these crimes and the demon is`nt going to care about that, because as soon as Lebarge`s life ended, it will simply jump into another body and start this all over again, and when that body is destroyed it`ll go to another, and then another, on and on without ever stopping", Athos opened his mouth to say he did`nt care about that, but he could`nt get the words out for they were not true, he did care he could not condemn God knows how many innocents to destruction by this demon.

"What can you do?" Aramis asked in a quiet voice "An exorcisim?"

"Yes" d'Artagnan replied heavily "But saddly I have no experiance in this, and I`ll need some help" he made a face and sighed deeply "And theres only one person who can help me with this"

"Who?" Porthos asked 

"Richelieu".

 

 

Garrison

 

Worried about how d'Artagnan was, Treville had asked the Inseparables to report back to him once there was news, so on the way to the Louvre they stopped in the garrison to speak to the Captain.

Needless to say Treville was shocked by d'Artagnan`s belief that Lebarge had been possesed, and was even more astonished by d'Artagnan saying that he would have to ask Richelieu for help in expelling the demon from the mans body.

"Why Richelieu for Heaven sake!, what makes you think he`ll even want to help you?"

"Because he is a Cardinal" d'Artagnan replied rubbing his head, the ache he`d had from his link with Lebarge early had not eased nore was it likly to anytime soon, "He will have been trained in the Vatican in exorcisim, and I need to help with this, I have never done this before and from what I know it is extremely dangerous for both the victim and the exorcist"

"Why for the Exorcist?" Porthos asked guessing why it`s be dangerous for the victim since the demon would`nt want to let go without a fight, 

"Because the demon will automatically try to make a leap into the nearest available body as it is forced out of it`s current host" d'Artagnan explained "But the force of the expulsion, along with the brutality of the next possesion, the new host rarely survives".

 

D'Artagnan let this sink into the four men before he went on, "It`s going to take both me and Richelieu working together to drive this demon out and keep it from possessing anyone else ever again"

"How can you stop it?, you can`t put it in prison!" Aramis said 

"No, but there are objects, magical recepticals which are made for containing dark spirits like this, if we can drive it out of Lebarge then we can force it into one of them where it will be trapped indefinately"

"Have you got one?" Athos asked getting anod from d'Artagnan 

"It`s at home, which is why I sent Lemay to get it", here Treville cleared his throat a saddened expression on his face, "What is it?" d'Artagnan asked 

"D'Artagnan, there is no easy way to say that" Treville sighed hardly able to meet d'Artagnan`s eyes "I`ve just received a list of charges against Lebarge and I`m afraid your Farm was one of the properties destroyed by him"

 

D'Artagnan`s eyes widdened at Treville`s words, the colour draining away from his face as he swallowed down a pain in his throat   
"He did it as a warning to others" Treville went on "He knew your Father was respected among the comunitee", mutely d'Artagnan nodded, not trusting himself to speak right now, afraid that if he did he would burst into tears.

He flinched slightly as Athos put an arm about his shoulders, Aramis and Porthos moving closer to him to offer their own comfort 

"I will see that justice is done" Treville offered 

"How?" d'Artagnan whispered trying very hard to keep from letting tears fall and furiously swiping at his face as his eyes stung, "Lebarge was`nt responsible, the demon inside him was, you can`t blame the man for this", while he had not had plans to return to Lupiac anytime soon, d'Artagnan felt utterly bereft to know that he now could not go back, that there was no home for him to return to.

He hardly glanced up as Lemay shimmered into the office a sorrowful look on his face "Is there nothing left?" Athos asked 

"Not worth saving" Lemay replied going instantly to d'Artagnan and pulling him into his arms, pressing the witches head over his heart offering him comfort and understanding, inside the angels embrace d'Artagnan let a few tears fall, feeling the familiar warmth of his angels love for him surrounding him, reminding him that he was not alone.

After a few minutes he lifted his head and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand forcably shoving his grief down to deal with later, and looked up at Lemay "We have work to do".

 

Louvre

 

Richelieu greeted d'Artagnan`s arrival in his office with open scorn, and did not much care for d'Artagnan`s report on Lebarge being possesed.

"Why should I believe a word you have to say?" he scoffed leaning back against his desk looking thoroughly unimpressed by the Musketeers and white lighter in his office "You might have betwitched The King into thinking you are not evil, but I know better!"

"You know nothing, and you are talking like a fool!" Lemay stated coldly, he had an immense dislike of people like Richelieu who twisted Religion to suit themselves, making a mockery of Christianity instead of living as Jesus had preeched and loving all, "d'Artagnan is not lying to you, Lebarge has been possesed, and if you do not help in exorcising this demon, then someone else will be possesed the moment he is hung for these crimes"

Richelieu glared at Lemay not ready to believe what he said simply because he claimed to be an "Angel"

"What if I can prove it to you?" d'Artagnan asked getting Richelieu`s attention on himself 

"How?" the Cardinal asked 

"A spell to reveal the demon inside Lebarge, if I prove to that he is possesed will you help me then?".


	18. Chapter 18

Lebarge was sitting on his bed in the Bastille, contrary to what would have been expected of a Man who had subjected half a country to a reign of terror he had caused a fuss since he had been brought to the prison, instead he had sat down on the bed and given a long cold laugh.

A laugh so cold in fact it had sent a chill running down the spines of those who had heard it.

Since then he had just sat on the bed, not moving, not doing anything, it was as if he was waiting for something, as if he knew a secret that no one else did.

None of the Red Guards wanted to go anywhere near him, his silence, his steely gaze, it unnerved them all, so much so that when the Musketeers arrived with Richelieu every single one of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"What exactly do you intend to do here?" Richelieu demanded as the cell door was opened and he and the Musketeers went inside to face Lebarge

"Reveal the demon inside him" d'Artagnan replied keeping his voice low, though he suspected that the Demon was likly already expecting them.

 

 

"You Eminence" Lebarge greeted rising from the cot bed "To what do I owe the honor?"

"You have over stepped the mark Lebarge" Richelieu said standing tall and proud in the room looking utterly unintimidated by the monsterously large man "You ruled Gascony like a petty tyrant"

"People don't like paying their taxes!" Lebarge laughed spreading his hands wide "I just gave them a little encouragement!", he grinned at the assembled company in his cell "But I think that you are here for something other than a chat about my suspected crimes"

Richelieu looked to d'Artagnan who was gazing icily at Lebarge, "My little friend from the market place" Lebarge laughed "Would you like to finish what we started?"

"Oh nothing would please me more" d'Artagnan replied stepping forward even as Athos moved to try and intercide, Lebarge grinned wider stepping forward with his hands already reaching out to grab hold of d'Artagnan but was stopped in his path by flames busting out of d'Artagnan's hands that flared towards him in a warning 

"Lift the veil that hides the darkness inside   
Remove now this false disguise,  
Evil lurking in the shadows of the night  
With these words I bring you into the light!"

As d'Artagnan finished the spell Lebarge fell backwards onto the cot with a cry!, his whole body began to convulse violently as if he were having a fit!, horrific animalistic sounds began to escape his mouth as he writhed on the bed and floor, his upper body bucking as his legs flailed uselessly!.

Across the other side of the room where they had back too out of fear the other watched in horror as Lebarge's scarred face began to erupt in thick puss coloured boils!, his eyelids seeming to disappear as his eyes became an amber shade on huge black orbs that bulged from his face!, his nose splitting down the middle and spreading over his face leaving a thick red maw in it's place!, his lips expanding to twice their size and spreading wide to reveal razor sharp yellow teeth with two inch long insisors!.

"Believe me now?" d'Artagnan asked looking to Richelieu who looked on the verge of a heart attack!

"Exactly what would you have me do?" the Cardinal inquired not even bothering to hide his fear! 

"Get yourself ready for an exorcisim, we've got to get that thing out of him, and it won't be easy".

 

 

Knowing how dangerous an exorcisim was d'Artagnan prepared a binding power to keep the demon from using any power outside of the circle the entrapped him.

The powder was of bay laurel, cinquefoil, lilac, and juniper, he carefully spread the powder about the Bastille fortress, and about Lebarges cell to keep the demon within that prison since he did'nt want to risk it simply killing Lebarge and making an escape into another body.

He also prepared protection amulets for himself and Richelieu to wear made from Eldar wood and Orris root, made to ward off evil and make it that much harder for the demon to penetrate their bodies if it tried to possess them.

"I do not understand why we do not simply begin" Richelieu grumbled as he smoothed his finest robes, the robes he would only where when taking Mass, robes befitting a situation such as this.

"Because identifying the demon will make it easier in finding an object to place it once we have it out of the body" d'Artagnan replied with an irritated expulsion of breath 

"Why exactly?", d'Artagnan looked up from the book of demonology he was looking through and glared at Richelieu replying in the most scathing voice he could find!

"Because if we do not have a place to put this thing, when it is released from Lebarge's body it was try to enter either you or me!, would you like to volunteer to be it's next victim?"

"It'd hardly make a difference considering how he normally is!" Porthos muttered making Aramis smirk 

"I do not like this!" Athos stated setting another impossibly large tomb down on the table to look through so they could find out which demon they were fighting 

"So you have said, repeatedly in fact" d'Artagnan sighed flipping pages swiftly "But it changes nothing since you are not going in there"

"Why not?, I can help!, I can read and speak Latin!" 

"I don't care if you can speak ancient Aramaic backwards!, you are still not going in there with us!", Athos opened his mouth to protest but at that moment Lemay placed a book down in front of d'Artagnan 

"Is that the demon?" he asked

"Thats him alright" d'Artagnan said "A Ceryth, a creation from the bowels of hell itself, a demon of nightmares that attacks from within, causing as much mayhem and slaughter as possible before it devours the soul of it's victim and then departs the body to inhabit another" 

"Does it say how to defeat it?" Athos asked 

"Yes but this might be a problem" d'Artagnan sighed "Since the only vessal capable of entrapping this demon is a case made of hollowed out diamonds!"

"Hollowed.......thats impossible!" Richelieu exclaimed "No such thing exists!"

"They do but are exceptionally rare" Lemay sighed sitting down beside d'Artagnan "I do not know where we can find one, I have no idea even where to start", d'Artagnan bit his bottom lip resting his chin on his hand trying to think of a solution to this 

"Could we try something else?" he asked "It might at least hold it for a while"

"No" Lemay replied shaking his head "It would destroy such a vessal upon inpact, nothing short of the diamond will work"

"So what happens now?, you can't try and exorcise Lebarge without this vessal can you?" Aramis asked 

"Not without risking possession" Lemay concurred watching d'Artagnan as he rose from his seat to pace the room trying to think of a way out of this seeming impass, "What?" he asked as d'Artagnan turned towards him 

"A spell to make it corporeal" d'Artagnan said "If the demon is corporeal then I can fight it and kill it!", his statement was followed by a chorus of "No", "What?", and "Are you insane!?"

"Can it be done?" he asked Lemay ignoring everyone else "Solidify this demon so I can fight it?"

"Perhaps" Lemay murmured "It would have to be done on the second it is released from Lebarges body, there could be no time lapse else you and Richelieu would be in extreme danger"

"Like we would'nt be from the demon if it is solid?" Richelieu groused 

"Oh don't worry darling I'll protect your!" d'Artagnan patronisingly replied even daring to pat Richelieu's hand! 

"I think a spell combined with a potion of salt, mugwart, scrapings of amethyst, and granite will work" Lemay stated "But I must stress that destroying this demon when in physical form may not be easy"

"Or it could be very easy" d'Artagnan replied with a shrug "All it's power exists in possession, all it has aside from that is mild telepathy and telekinesis, besides it is going to be very disoriented having just been forced from it's host body and been forced into physical form"

"True" Lemay agreed with a nod of his head 

"Then we are settled?" Richelieu asked "We are to do this?" 

"Once I've written a spell to make the demon solid and brewed the potion we are" d'Artagnan replied "Relax Cardinal, the demon is'nt going anywhere and you should conserve your strength, you'll need it".


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin prayers are The Pater Noster and the actual Latin Exorcism, both of which I found on line and copy pasted since I'm neither Catholic or able to speak Latin!.

The Bastille was unnaturally quiet, the inmates who normally shouted obscenities from the barred windows were huddled in their cells in silence, the guards too were silent, keeping themselves away from Lebarge's cell and congregating in small groups, not speaking, nore even drinking, instead they just huddled together shooting frightened glances at each other.

Both wearing Crucifixes and protection amulets d'Artagnan and Richelieu walked through the silent prison heading to Lebarge's cell.

"It's freezing cold" Richelieu said shivering as their breath floated about them in the frigid air of the prison 

"It's the demon" d'Artagnan said "A parlour trick and it'll continue to do so as we force it from the host"

"What sort of tricks?", Richelieu looked at d'Artagnan worriedly, he had never done anything like this before and was not so proud that he would not addmit that he was scared by this, in fact only a fool would not be scared right now and Richelieu was many things but a fool was not one of them

"Telepathy, telekinesis, perhaps levitation, maybe some illusions" d'Artagnan replied glancing at Richelieu "Do not be surprised if it speaks of your past, it will use anything it can to distract and hurt you, mix lies and truth, use anything painful in your past it can, use glamours to make you see images of people you love to try and stay your hand"

"The devil lies, I know this" Richelieu said "Do not fear Petit Witch I shall not be fooled by any satanic trickery, no matter what the beast says or attempts to show me I shall not be swayed from my cause".

 

The Demon greeted d'Artagnan and Richelieu with cold laugh and spread it's feet wide as it stood from the cot bed standing with a jump making the whole Bastille shake violently as if an earth quake was striking!

"Think you can defeat me?, a Witch child and a Traitorous Priest" the Demon laughed "You have no notion of the evil you are dealing with!", it's voice was amplified and made both d'Artagnan and Richelieu's ears ache to hear it 

"Oh we have a very good idea" d'Artagnan replied and doused the creature in holy water burning the demons flesh and making fall back onto the bed "Get started" he growled at Richelieu who quickly opened his Bible and crossed himself with shaking hands

"PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen"

"Murderer!, Adulterer!, liar and hypocrit!" The Demon roared at Richelieu spitting acid from it's mouth that burned the floor "You will burn in hell Fallen Priest!"

"Ignore it" d'Artagnan urged as he prepared his own spell and potion for the second Richelieu was finished with the Exorcism

"Adele Basette" the Demon purred making Richelieu pause and glance up onyl to recoil in horror as the ghastly specter of Adele's spirit appeared before him.

She wore the same blood soaked gown and cloak she had died in, snow was clinging to the hem of the skirts and her boots, and her face, dear God her face!.

The back of her head had a small hole in it and still leaked blood and brain matter, but her face, where the ball had exploded out of?, that was the stuff of nightmares.

A hole the size of a grapefruit had exploded her forehead and oozed with blood, brain matter, and lymph, the rest of her face was ashen, her lips blue where they were not coated in blood, her one shining blue eyes were gone, having been destroyed by the explosion of the balls exit from her head, bloody holes sat in their place gazing at Richelieu in acusation 

"Why did you do it Armand?" she asked making the Cardinal stumble back and whimper in horror "You could have let me go!, you did'nt have to kill me!"

"No, no, you are not here!" Richelieu whispered 

"Of course we're here" a man said from beside Richelieu and he yelped in fright as Dujon appeared beside him blood trickling from his lips along with vomit from the poison that had killed him 

"We are always here Cardinal!" Suzette, Vadim's mistress said her throat bruised and belly bleeding from Milady's grasp and talons "We and all your victims are here with you!"

"No, no!", Richelieu gazed at them as more and more ghosts appeared, bloody, broken, disembowled, decapitated!, all of them blaming him for their deaths and rightly so!, "Stop it!" he shouted "Stop it now!", a hard sharp slap across the face brought Richelieu out of his terror and he saw d'Artagnan standing before him 

"This is'nt real, whatever you are seeing is only an illusion!" the Witch said heedless of the ghosts about them "Ignore it and continue the exorcism"

"Yes do it, damn us all to hell!" the Demon cackled "Even him!"

"Charles!", d'Artagnan felt his heart quiver as the familiar voice of his dead Father reached his ears 

"My Son why are you doing this to me?" Alexandre asked his belly bleeding from the gun shot that had killed him "Why do you condemn me?"

"Richelieu, get on with it!" d'Artagnan growled forcing himself not to pay any attention to the image of his Father, with tears in his eyes and his whole body shaking with both fear and remorse Richelieu lifted the Bible and recited the texts

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis"

"Charles please!, you will see me burn!" 

"Armand you've killed me once why do you do so again?" Adele pleaded 

"Can't you grant us peace at last?" Suzette cried 

"My Son I love you!"

"You are not my Father he is in Heaven so shut up and go back to hell!" d'Artagnan snarled at the image 

"I'm sorry" Richelieu whispered to Adele "For what I've done, and I will try to make amends, starting first with this!", he lifted his crucifix and shouted at the demon   
"Crux sacra sit mihi lux! Nunquam draco sit mihi dux. Vade retro Satana! Nunquam suade mihi vana! Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas!".

 

Lebarges body convulsed and shuddered, the whole room shaking with force of the demons fight against being forced from the body, a huge gale seemed to fill the cell and screech about d'Artagnan and Richelieu's ears as Lebarge fell to his knees violently retching as acrid plumes of smoke began to billow of out of his mouth and nostrils!.

D'Artagnan waited with baited breath as the demon left Lebarge's body then as the last whisp of smoke flowed from his lips, d'Artagnan threw the potion at the smoke and swiftly recited the spell.

"Form you have stolen, the flesh of the free  
a being of no matter that non can see.  
I bind you now into flesh and bone   
I entrap you in a physical tomb"

 

The Demon roared in fury as it's body was constructed out of magic into a physical form, a mortal and weak form of flesh and bone over which it had no control or power with which to fight.

Raising it's ghastly face it snarled wordlessly at d'Artagnan as he filled his hand with a ball of fire   
"See you in hell!" the Witch said and let the ball fly, the demon shrieked and screamed in both pain and rage as it faced it's own demise after centuries of untold slaughter and death!, for five long minutes it screamed and burned until at last all that remained was a pile of charred ash where it had once stood.

 

For a moment no one moved or spoke, not until Lebarge, no free of the demon and very confused sat up and looked at the Cardinal and d'Artagnan   
"Where am I?" he asked shaking his head "I was in Gascony, how did I get here?", d'Artagnan and Richelieu glanced at each other both breaking into grins as they noted the humor in this 

"That will take a bit of explaining Monsieur Lebarge" d'Artagnan said going over and helping the man to his feet "But for now all you need to know is that you are safe"

"I'll go and let everyone know that it's done" Richelieu said feeling rather keen to get out of the cell "I think I'll order this cell to be destroyed" he said as an after thought "Banish the evil here for good"

"Good idea" d'Artagnan agreed taking Lebarge's arm and helping him to walk, "You did good today, real good"

"Perhaps" Richelieu whispered rubbing his thumb over his Bible "But somehow I doubt I can ever truly atone for all the wicked deeds I have done"


	20. Chapter 20

Lebarge was given passage to America with enough gold on his person to rebuild his life outside of France.

While he was not responsible for the crimes that had been commited in Gascony it could hardly be told to the world that he had been possessed by a demon.

Most would not believe it and those that did would riot in fear, it was far better that Lebarge simply be quietly sent away and word put out that he had been killed during an attempt to escape his prison cell.

Those that did know the truth would never speak of it, fear alone was holding their tongues without threats or bribes, so as far as anyone was concerned Martin Lebarge was dead and an Earth Quake had struck Paris, with it's epicenter being under the Bastille to explain the shaking and thunder.

 

"I can't believe that everyone is buying this so easily" Porthos said as he walked the streets with Flea by his side, the young woman chuckled and shook her head 

"I've seen it before" she said "People don't like things they can not explain away easily, the supernatural, while fascinating for entertainment value, is in the reailty something they are terrified of"

"And so?" Porthos asked linking his arm through Fleas and tugging her slight body against his own sold muscles

"And so" Flea answered allowing Porthos the illusion of his protecting her for the time being, "They will explain away what they can by natural phernomenon, and forget what they can not, they will most certainly never speak of it, and call those that do Mad!", Porthos snorted shaking his head in disbelief, and yet as they walked down the streets he could remember being in the court of miracles when odd things had happened and he had done exactly what the populous were doing now.

"I've certainly had my eyes opened since d'Art came to Paris" he said "I use to think that Vampires, Demons, and Witches were the stuff of grim tales told about the harth for amusment, not a reality"

"D'you miss that ignorance?" Flea asked genuinely intrigued as she looked up at Porthos who appeared to be pondering the question

"No" he said after a few moments "No I don't, while it's dangerous and frightening, it's also amazing and I wouldn't miss this for the world".

 

Rue de Ferou

 

Athos recoiled from the door way as he prepared to go into his apartments, the scent in the room was not overly pleasent to say the least.

Taking a deep breath a hardened himself and entered the rooms going in search of the unpleasent oder, he did not have to look far though, since he found d'Artagnan sat cross legged on the floor before a bowl of herbs that were burning and letting out the pungent scent.   
"What are you doing?" Athos asked his nose wrinkling at the bowl of herbs, and frowning at the candles which were set out in a circle before the bowl, with salt circling the candles

"I'm going to call for my Father's spirit" d'Artagnan replied without turning around as he finished slicing more herbs and threw them into the couldron "I need to speak to him"

"You can do that?, you can summon spirits?" 

D'Artagnan turned his head now to look at Athos who shrugged "I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise considering everything you can do, but it is a surprise, are you own family members all you can summon or can you summon other ghosts?", d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow at Athos his eyes searching the older mans face

"Is there anyone in particular that you would wish for me to call upon?" he asked already able to guess whom Athos was thinking of but wanted to hear it from Athos personally 

"I would not know what to say to him" Athos sighed sinking down onto the chaise and resting his arms heavily onto his thighs "I failed him completely, I might aswell have killed him myself"

"No Athos, that is not true" d'Artagnan cried abandoning his boline and herbs to rise up and go to Athos's side cupping his stubbled jaw and turning his face towards him, "Thomas's death was not your doing, it was Milady who killed him, not you"

"I brought her into our lives, I let her seduce me and would not listen to Thomas when he spoke against her", pushing d'Artagnan aside Athos rose up and walked across the room to gaze moodily out of the dirty window "His death was my fault, is my fault, and nothing I do now can ever make up for that"

"Is that what you think?" d'Artagnan asked folding his arms and giving Athos one of his stubborn looks, "I don't get visions for no reason Athos, and it was a vision of Milady killing you that had me ride back to La Fere and save you from her, if you were truly damned then there would have been no vision, and you would have died"

"Your vision could have just been about Milady, about you needing to stop her" Athos argued 

"Well then I failed rather spectacularly didn't I?", this made Athos turn and pay attention to d'Artagnan, "Twice I've faced her and twice I have failed to kill her, so if what you say is true then I too am a failier am I not?"

"You are not!, you are anything but!" Athos protested "You are incredible!, the most powerful, beautiful, wonderful person I have ever met!"

"If that is true then why do you doubt that you too are special?", Athos shook his head and shrugged his shoulders 

"How can I be?, I'm no Witch nore Slayer, I have no special powers or great knowledge"

"Does Porthos?"

"He is a great warrior, he is open minded and loyal to a fault, he is the greatest of Men, and Aramis is so pure that he is to become an Angel!, what am I?" Athos ended his words on a roar demanding an answer from d'Artagnan 

"A natural born leader, a Pheonix from the ashes, a true Noble in every sense of the word" d'Artagnan replied with utter conviction in his voice "No you are not a Witch, nore do you have any supernatural abilities, but you are still a key player in this game, You and I crossed paths in the more unlikly of ways and were drawn to each other instead of being repelled, you were a link between me and Milady and this great Evil that she is in league with"

"What d'you mean?" Athos asked not quite following what d'Artagnan was saying 

"Think about it Athos" d'Artagnan said "My Father and I are riding to Paris to place a petition before the King when my Father is murdered by Red Guards who were blackening your name, of all the people in all the world I was the one whom they made contact with that night, a Witch, then the next night quite by chance I stumble upon Milady and she upon me!, what were the chances that your demonic Ex-wife would come into contact with the Wiccan Son of a Man whom at the time suspected her ex-husband had killed his Father?"

"And then you met me, the Husband who in turn led you back to her" Athos whispered 

"There is no way that our meeting here and now was coinsidence, we were fated to meet and form a relationship, perhaps not romantic, that was and is our choice, but the two of us would always have come together"

"For what purpose?" Athos asked shaking his head as he tried to make sense of all this

"I don't know, not yet" d'Artagnan said "But the point is you are a vital componant in all of this, as special and important as Porthos and Aramis, and hey look at them!, your friends for the last five years!, one is destined to be a White Lighter and the other grew up with the Slayer!"

"You make this sound like a puppet theatre with higher powers pulling our strings!"

"In a sense it is like that!, while we have free will with some things, many things in fact, some things are destined to be"  
"Even My Brothers death and your Father's?", d'Artagnan pressed his lips together into a thin line and nodded his head 

"It maybe so" he whispered "That their deaths were to serve a higher purpose"

"That sounds better than death by Red Guard and a Demon Whore"

"It does" d'Artagnan agreed offering Athos a small smile "So?, would you like to talk to your Brother again?, before I talk to my Father?", Athos pursed his lips nipping at the top one with his bottom teeth before slowly nodding his head and going to joing d'Artagnan before the couldron.

 

Louvre

 

Milady stalked into Richelieu's chambers disgust clear upon her face as he reguarded the chastened Cardinal.

He was going through atonement as he had been taught in the Seminary, was fasting, refusing all food and drink but water, bread, and fish.

He did not partake in self flagilation, did not see the need for his flesh to be torn and blood spilled to make amends, instead he spent no less than two hours in the morning on his knees praying to God, and two hours in the evening.

A great portion of his wealth had been given out to charities and universities, he'd even put up funds to help repair the damage done in Gascony.

The people of France were amazed by the change in the normally stone cold man, Milady however was revolted.

She knew the truth about what had happened in the Bastille, all of the demon world did, and the fact that Richelieu was not allied with d'Artagnan had sealed his fate in her eyes.

 

"Think you can wash clean your soul by offering out trinkets to the poor?" she sneered making Richelieu look up from his work with a jolt having not heard her come in 

"I did not send for you Madame" Richelieu said "I have no need of you"

"No, you are too busy trying to make amends for your sins" Milady smirked and flexed her fingers letting her talons grow "However" she went on watching in enjoyment as Richelieu's eyes widdened in horror at her contorting features "I'm afraid that you will never make it through those pearly gates your Eminence!"........................


	21. Chapter 21

Tears were shining in Athos's eyes as he beheld his late brothers spirit, shining beside Alexandre d'Artagnan, Thomas looked as young and fair as he had the day he had been slain by Milady, yet now a pale golden light shone about his form, which was covered in a cloth of white, identical to what Alexandre was wearing, d'Artagnan had said that the clothing was an illusion their own minds were creating, the human need to conceal nudity, what adored beings in the after life was something that human minds could not comprehend if indeed clothing was worn at all.

"It is good to see you again Brother" Thomas said with a warm smile "I have missed you, missed our hunts and merry making, though I have watched you in these long years and I am glad that you are now on the right path and not quickening the time when we shall be reunited again"

"Oh Thomas!, I am so sorry" Athos cried as tears began to spill down his cheeks "I failed you!, I got you killed!"

"No Olivier, it was not your fault, it was hers and hers alone and I would not have you blame yourself for my death" Thomas said "Nore do I believe that your lover would", he inclined his head to where d'Artagnan conversed with Alexandre, d'Artagnan caught Thomas's eye and smiled at him, "He is right Olivier" Thomas said turning back to Athos who wiped his face on the back of his hands and took a deep breath to calm himself down

"Right about what?" he asked sniffing as his nose ran 

"About my death being for a higher purpose, as was his Fathers" Thomas replied "Things are clearer where he and I are, we can see paths laid out, peoples destiny's, what they are to do in their lives and where it will lead"

"And what is my purpose?, what am I to do?" Athos asked shaking his head "d'Artagnan's destiny is obvious but what of mine?, how am I important?"

"It will become clear in time" Thomas replied maddeningly and lifted his hand as Athos opened his mouth to speak again, "I can not tell you Olivier, there are some rules that govern even the dead, and this is one of them"

"Charles?, Charles what is it?" Alexandre asked getting the attention of the La Fere brothers as d'Artagnan stumbled back and clutched his head in pain 

"Vision!" Athos cried running over to d'Artagnan and taking hold of him before he fell to the ground.

 

In his mind d'Artagnan saw the Cardinal being struck down by Milady, her lethal talons sinking deeply into his flesh and ripping it from his bones!, her long beak sinking into his chest and piercing his heart which she feasted upon even as Richelieu continued live, choking and crying out as his life was stolen from him.

"What is it?, what did you see?" Athos asked as d'Artagnan came out of the vision 

"Richelieu" he said shaking his head to clear it, "LEMAY!" he shouted wincing from the noise he made himself!, "LEMAY GET HERE NOW!", a second later Lemay appeared looking as harried as an Angel could

"Get me to the Palais Cardinal now!" d'Artagnan barked "Milady is going to kill Richelieu!".

 

 

Palais Cardinal

 

Richelieu had stumbled back against the walls of the chamber, fear silencing his voice even as he wished to cry out for help as Milady transformed into a vision from a nightmare before his eyes!.

Her talons and beak shone in the light, her eyes gazing hungrily at him like a Tiger who has seen an antelope!, with shaking hands Richelieu reached for his cross and held it before him as the demon advance   
"Hail Mary full of Grace   
The Lord is with thee  
Blessed art thou among Women  
Blessed is the fruit of thy womb   
Jesus Christ.

Holy Mary Mother of God   
Pray for us sinners   
Now and at the hour of our death......"

"Only your death Eminence" Milady purred raising her right hand and with a single slash of her talons she sent Richelieu flying across the room shredding his flesh in a thick spray of blood and severed the heavy gold chain of his cross about his neck 

"Looks like God has abandoned you, dear Cardinal!" she laughed advancing upon his prone from of the floor, Richelieu spat blood from his mouth, his face, throat and chest slashed deeply from Milady's talons, which even now as he tried to crawl away from her sank into his back and pierced his lungs!,

An chocked and anguished cry escaped Richelieu's lips with a stream of blood, his eyes bulging as the talons raked down his back shredding his flesh and organs all the more!, Richelieu truly expected this to be his end, to be devoured by a creature of Satan, could not imagime that there was any possibility for his survival until before his eyes d'Artagnan and Lemay shimmered into his office.

"Bitch!" d'Artagnan shouted conjouring a ball of fire and throwing it at Milady, the Harpy dodged the fire and shrieked at d'Artagnan who had already drawn his sword and had another fire ball ready, "Lets finish this, right here and now" d'Artagnan growled 

"Oh nothing would please me more" Milady snarled her beak clacking in anger and her talons dripping in gore, "But saddly my Master would not thank me for your demise", giving d'Artagnan one last snarl, Milady took to her heels and flung herself out of the window!, the glass shattered about her and her unnaturally strong body landed on the ground like a cat, lashing out with her talons at the guards who tried to aprehend her she continued to run cursing d'Artagnan under her breath and promising that the next time they met would be the last.

 

"Damn her" d'Artagnan spat slapping the wall under the window as he saw Milady's retreating figure, he closed his fist about his ball of fire quenching it as guards burst into Richelieu's chambers looking in horror at the sight of their Master bleeding on the floor with Lemay over him

"Out you fools!" d'Artagnan shouted slashing his sword at them "Think you can save him?, Get Out!"

"Go!" Richelieu chocked out groaning in pain and spitting out a thick blood clot, crossing themselves the guards backed away their faces as white as sheets, "I'm dying!" Richelieu groaned "Lemay, you are an Angel, you can take my confession!"

"You don't need confession Cardinal" Lemay said laying his hands over the Cardinal's wounds, a golden light spreading over them and beginning to heal the mans body 

"Will he be alright?" d'Artagnan asked sheething his sword 

"He will" Lemay said finishing healing Richelieu and helped him to his feet,

Richelieu ran his hands over his bloody robes in astonishment, where his flesh hand been ripped from the bone, had been bleeding a torrent over the floor was now smooth and as unblemished as if it had never been cut at all!, all that remained of the attack was the blood on the floor and the tearing of his clothes!  
"How?" he asked shaking his head in wonder

"White Lighters can heal the flesh" Lemay replied "You will live you Eminence"

"Saved by an Angel" Richelieu shook his head again "Perhaps my Soul is not yet beyond salvation"

"Perhaps not" d'Artagnan said pursing his lips "But why did Milady try to kill you?, what are you to her?, you have no power to speak of, not the kind a demon is interested in anyway, why trouble herself over you?"

"She was once in my service as an agent of mine" Richelieu replied stooping to pick up his cross and lay it back on his desk "I had no idea she was anything but human, inhumane at times, but never a Devil!"

"She is not a Devil" d'Artagnan said "She's a Harpy, there is a difference!"

"Not considering they are both evil incarnate" Richelieu grumbled "But as for why she wanted me dead?, I do not know"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the two of you forming a friendship?" Lemay offered getting a look of disgust from both partys! "Maybe not!" he muttered

"She spoke of a Master" d'Artagnan murmured "Who ever or whatever she serves has not only her loyalty but her fear too, and that is not something to be sniffed at"

"It must be a very powerful evil" Lemay concurred "And we need to discover what it is and what it's intentions are".


	22. Chapter 22

Milady viewed the demons that stood beside her with open disdane, most were vampires whom the Master had summoned as his army, there were several other demons among the ranks, but for the most part his army was made up by Vampires.

For now  
When his plans came into fruition this army would increase a thousandfold, and would not be made up by Vampires and other demonic misfits, it would be made up by pure blood demons out of the bowels of hell itself!.

A life time he had been waiting for this, he had risen from his days as a minor lord the Comte de Rochefort, had amassed wealth and power, sold his soul to demons, served them and eventually over powered them!.

All the human in him that had ever been there was now lost, he was nothing but a Monster, and his intention was not just to raise his own army of hell spawn, but was to turn this world into Hell itself.

Rochefort, The Master, Cairin he was known as in Gaelic, Maurous in Latin, and now he had given name to himself, the name he would have when he claimed rule over the whole world, the world of hell which he would create, he would be known as Il Exterminan, The Destroyer.

"Years I have spent biding my time, and amassing my power, blood I have shed, sacrifices of Witches, Slayers, Innocents, and Demons alike, and now I shall become the King of my Hell!"

Milady shuddered as the Vampires cheered proclaiming The Master their King, in this new world he would create there would be no sun, they would be able to walk free at all times, hunt day and night, they thought it would be a paradise for them.

They were fools, Milady knew what lay beyond the walls of this dimension, and she knew that Vampires would be nothing but pets and sport to the beasts that resided there, that this army of The Masters would be slaughtered as his hell spawn raged through the crack in the dimensional walls and devoured the world.

As a pure blood herself Milady knew she would be safe so to speak, and at least she was more than just cannon fodder for The Master, but these foolish demons were not, and would soon die.

"How may we serve you My Lord?" one of the Vampires asked with snarl as he ran his tongue over his elongated teeth

"The Slayer" The Master whispered his voices seeming to float over the air in a reptillian like hiss "She is to be Bait for the Witch", Milady rose an eyebrow in a silent question which became more so as The Master turned to look at her 

"Attack the Slayer, isolate and weaken her, kill her eventually if you wish I care not!, it is The Witch that I want, and he shall go to her aid"

"And when he does?" Milady asked 

"Then?", The Master smiled, or as near his grotesque face could smile, "Then bring him to me, for he shall be the key that will open the gateway into hell".

 

Garrison

 

Treville felt oddly out of place in his office as he leaned against his desk with nothing to say or do while d'Artagnan spoke to, or rather insulted Lemay and Lucien!.

"So you're telling me that despite all your abilities, all your contacts, all your power neither of you have managed to find a single bloody thing!?",

It could perhaps be amused, Treville mused, to watch a Demon of unknown centuries old, and an Angelic being shift uncomfortably and look chastened by a nineteen year old boy standing before them with his hands on his hips and a glower on his face!

"Don't Demons brag about things?" d'Artagnan ranted to Lucien "Don't they like to shoot their mouths off about power?, about the super evil beings they are in league with?"

"Sometimes" Lucien mumbled "But this time it seems a gagging order had been holding tongues, even beings without tongues!"

"There are beings without tongues?" Treville asked 

"Oh yeah!, they slobber everywhere it's totaly disgusting!...."

"Lou!" 

"Sorry" Lucien appologised 

"And You!" d'Artagnan snapped turning to Lemay "Your "friends" up there, they're supposed to be all omnipotent or whatever!, can't they see this?, at least give me a sodding clue to work with?"

"I'm afriad not" Lemay sighed "Very powerful and dark magicks are blocking everything, they can not find anything about this "being" whatever it is, the only things they have found is hushed whispers, mentions of "A dark One", "A bloody beast", "The man that would be demon", nothing that really means anything"

"Well man that would be demon could mean something" Lucien offered "He might have been human at one time and have become demon"

"The same could be said of vampires" d'Artagnan sneered rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache "It hardly helps", both Incubus and White Lighter offered the Witch a sympathetic and appologetic smile 

"Maybe I can try scrying" d'Artagnan mused "There has to be something, no one and nothing can hide completely"

"Well you'd think not" Lucien agreed "I'll help if you want", ignoring Lemay's disapproving glare d'Artagnan nodded already mentally runing through a list of things he would need for the scrying 

"If you can excuse us Captain?" d'Artagnan asked looking to Treville who mearly nodded and watched as the Witch and Demon shimmered away, "You don't like him being around the Incubus do you?" he asked Lemay already knowing the answer really

"It's in my nature I'm afriad" Lemay sighed "He is a Demon, and while he is not essentially evil, I can not help but distrust and dislike him"

"So even Angels can have prejudice!", Lemay shared a smile with Treville and shrugged 

"I was a Man, and as flawed as all Men, why should it be different now I am a White Lighter?, I try to do my best but I am not perfect, after all what is the definition of perfection?".

 

Rue de Ferou

Inside a circle of salt that was then encirled by candles, sat d'Artagnan and Lucien.

A heady incense filled the air making them both feel slightly giddy and light headed.

Sitting crosslegged they sat before a silver backed black scrying mirror trying their hardest to bring and image forth.

They had tried calling upon the Spirits of visions, tried a light blood letting upon the mirror from both their hands, used tarrot cards before the mirror, ran it over in a purple silk cloth, and so far achieved nothing.

"This is rediculous" d'Artagnan sighed shaking his head "We're not getting anywhere, hell we'd have more bloody chance with a Crystal ball!", Lucien snorted mirthlessly and leaned back on his hands 

"At least we gave it a try" he offered "Who ever this demon is they've obviously got a hell of a shielding spell blocking interference"

"Could we break it d'you think?" d'Artagnan asked with a frown 

"Hmm I'm not sure" Lucien addmitted "Without knowing more about this being, and more about the type of magicks being used I don't think we'd get very far, besides which he is almost certain to have put up safe guards to deflect such attacks and I don't know about you but I don't want my tongue exploding in my head!"

"Well it'd give us some peace and quiet for once!" d'Artagnan snorted sticking his tongue out at Lucien as he made a rude gesture.

 

Both of them looked up as Athos came in the Musketeer scowled at Lucien who shot him an eat shit grin   
"What are you doing?" he asked noting the magickal tools laid out

"Being frustrated" d'Artagnan replied standing up and stretching making his neck crack "We tried scrying to find out about this Master of Milady's, but we've got nothing"

"I'm sorry" Athos offered wishing he could do more than offer up plaititudes 

"We can try to hit the demon haunts, see if we can't beat some information out of a few low lifes and bottom feeders" Lucien offered getting up himself and began to blow out candles 

"Not tonight" d'Artagnan said "Lets try tomorrow when we're both less irritated and tired, then we might have more success", he bent down to pick up his scrying mirror and gasped as an image filled his mind consuming his thoughts completely!.

Fire, he could see nothing but fire!, flames burning all around him, consuming his whole body!, every inch of his flesh was covered in the orange tongues, his open mouth was like a furnace!, his very blood seemed made of fire and was burning him from the inside!.

The next thing d'Artagnan knew he was being sat back on the chaise with a glass of water being pushed into his hands by a concerned Lucien while Athos supported him, keeping him from tipping over

"What was it you saw?" Lucien asked making d'Artagnan take a few sips of water before allowing him to push the glass away 

"Fire" d'Artagnan whispered almost numbly "I saw.........I think............I think I saw my death".


	23. Chapter 23

Lemay could no more explain the flash d'Artagnan had of himself aflame than Lucien or d'Artagnan himself could.

No one wanted to say it, but it was very likely that this was a glimps of d'Artagnan's future, that at some time he would be set ablaze either by fighting a demon with the powers of fire or he would be taken up for charges of witchcraft and burned for it.

Either was not an optimistic out look for his future and from his description it was not likely that Lemay would be able to heal such grevious injuries.

While it could be years off, decades even, it did not make anyone feel any better about it right now, especially since there was nothing they could do to change matters.

 

Any thoughts of dinner went right out the window, d'Artagnan had no appetite and nore did the others, in fact the very thought of food was sickening to them right now.

"Should we tell Aramis and Porthos?" Athos asked 

"What for?" d'Artagnan sighed rubbing the back of his neck more out of habit than having any tension there "They won't be able to do anymore than we can, so why upset them needlessly?", Athos sighed and nodded his head tiredly feeling very tempted to drown himself in several kegs of brandy, but knew that come the morning he would simply feel worse for having done so, and d'Artagnan did not let him lie quiet when he had a hang over so much as screamed in his ears and made as much noise as possible!

"Screw this!" Lucien grunted rising from his perch on the window ledge "How about we hit the streets?, kick the shit out of a few demons?, have a laugh?"

"You can have a laugh kicking the shit out of demons?" Athos inquired

"Depends how you do it!" Lucien leered making the Musketeer roll his eyes and look to d'Artagnan 

"Well it beats sitting around here feeling sorry for ourselves, we could ever head to one of those up market bars of yours Lou"

"Took the words right out my mouth!" the Incubus drawled happily.

 

Cimetière des Innocents

Aramis was for once tagging along with Porthos to help Flea patrol the cemetaries of Paris.

Since he may one day be a guardian Angel to a Slayer he decided that he should learn all there was to know about them, and not just from books and hear say, but actually from the Slayer herself.

"So you don't have visions like d'Artagnan does but dreams?" Aramis asked running his fingers over the tip of the cross bow bolt, instead of his usual harquebus he had chosen to use a light cross bow with wooden bolts, perfect for slaying vampires, he also had a wooden stake in his belt, and his sword at his side.  
Porthos too carried his sword, along with a couple of stakes and shook his head at Aramis's questions

"Prophecy dreams, yes" Flea replied "From time to time anyway"

"How d'you tell them apart from other dreams, or nightmares?" Aramis asked 

"Normal dreams are not so vivid" Flea said giving Aramis a smile "I can recall each and every detail of a Prophetic dream, a normal dream or nightmare?, you only recall a few bits and pieces not the whole of it"

"Can't imagine they're pleasent" Porthos said with a grunt as he looked about the graveyard "Jus' me or is it kind'a quiet?"

"Too quiet" Flea said with a frown stopping her swift pace and looking about "This isn't good" she murmered her sharp blue eye seeking out into the darkness that seemed to grow more intense by the moment 

"I don't like this" Aramis whispered feeling the hair on the back of his neck rising, he might not be a psychic, or a Witch, or indeed a slayer, but he had good instincts that he had honed over the years on the battle field and all of them were screaming at the moment that they needed to get the hell out of there

"Lets go" Flea said walking backwards before spinning round and stopping dead, she spread her arms wide as Aramis and Porthos moved to follow, but there was nowhere to go, a dozen vampires were approaching from the direction they had come on, glances left and right showed more closing in on them, and Porthos's hitched breath when he looked behind them told them that more were coming from that direction too 

"This is going to be bad!" Aramis whispered raising his beloved cross to his lips "May God have mercy on us all!".

 

With that many vampires the fight did not last long, Flea put up one hell of a fight though and managed to take out a good eight or nine of them before she was finally over powered, Aramis and Porthos too took out a good half a dozen between them but all too soon they were bound along side Flea, unnaturally strong limbs holding them down even as they tried to fight 

"Why don't they just rip our throats out?" Porthos grunted as he struggled against his capturers

"You had to ask instead of Thanking God for small mercies?" Aramis groaned flinching away as cold saliva dripped onto his neck! 

"They want us alive for something" Flea hissed glowering at the undead, while one Vampire a piece was enough to hold Porthos and Aramis it was taking a full four of them to keep her subdued! 

"For what?" Aramis asked trying to twist his neck away from the vampires mouth 

"Now now gentlemen" a cultured voice said and the Vampires surounding them parted to allow a tall and very striking woman walk between them, "No sampling the bait!, you can eat them later!"

"This one smells good, a pure soul!" the Vampire holding Aramis purred running his tongue over Aramis's throat making the Musketeer balk in revulsion 

"A future White Lighter, he'll be as good a bait as the Slayer" the woman said with a smirk "The other one can just add incentive"

"Who are you?" Flea snarled struggling furriously against the Vampires holding her "I swear I'll kill you!"

"I doubt that little Slayer" the woman said "And as for my name?, it's Milady de Winter", Aramis and Porthos glanced at each other realizing who she was and what she was, right before their eyes Milady began to change, her face contorting and talons appearing until they were staring at the hiddious features of a Harpy  
"Now then" Milady growled through her glistening beak "Lets send that little Witch a vision".

 

 

D'Artagnan and Lucien were having to prop each other up as they doubled over with laughter, Lemay too was chuckling and shaking his head as they watched poor Athos being hit on by a Genderless Demon that was a good six ft eigh inches tall with four foot shoulders dressed (Rather baddly), in a very low cut ball gown and garish make up!.

To say that Athos was terrified was an understatement, but no one could help him since they were all too busy pissing themselves with laugher at his expense!.

"Really I am very flattered Madame" Athos said some what shakily "But I am already seeing someone!"

"I'm not surprised!, a handsome boy like you!" the demon chuckled pinching Athos's cheek and sending d'Artagnan into another bout of hysterics!

"Yes well......I, very nice to meet you!", scuttling away as if he had the Devil on his heels Athos made his way back over to his friends and glared at them, "Thank you all for nothing!" he grunted setting the drinks down on the table 

"That was priceless!, I havn't laughed so much in years!" Lucien snorted 

"Such a handsome boy!" d'Artagnan teased patting Athos's cheek and getting his hand smacked!

"What about you!" Athos demanded of Lemay "Why didn't you help me?"

"Your life was hardly in danger!" Lemay replied with a shrug

"Nah just his virtue!" Lucien cackled sending d'Artagnan into another fit of laughter!, Athos picked up his drink determined to ignore his lover until d'Artagnan grabbed his head and moaned in pain  
"Ugh just when we were having a good time!" Lucien complained 

"What did you see?" Lemay asked as d'Artagnan looked up his eyes wide with fear

"Flea, Aramis, and Porthos, Milady's got them in Cimetière des Innocents!".

 

Cimetière des Innocents

 

"Whatever your plan is, it ain't gonna work!" Porthos spat glaring at Milady and snarling at the vampire holding him "I'll see you fillin' an ash tray yet!"

"Oh such fire!" Milady laughed "He'll make a fine meal for you!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" the Vampire laughed licking his lips at Porthos 

"Come on you bitch, why don't you fight me eh?" Flea snarled, her chest was bleeding where Milady's talons had cut her and she was even more enraged than before! "Are you a coward?, you too scared to take on the Slayer?"

"Too practical" Milady replied pacing slightly "I know to pick my fights, it's why I've lived so long"

"Won't be livin' much longer when d'Art gets 'ere" Porthos growled 

"Don't bet on it" Milady laughed, her laughter cutting off abruptly as one of the vampires was taken out with a ball of fire!

"You were saying?" Aramis drawled a smirk spreading over his lips 

"Take the others, The Witch is mine" Milady stated drawing a vile from her pocket and holding it carefully in her talons as d'Artagnan approached both hands blazing with fire, to the right Athos was incoming a torch in one hand and his sword in the other, and to the left the Incubus Lucien armed with a stake, 

"Can we feed now?" One of the vampires asked hungrily

"Please yourselves" Milady replied walking forward to meet d'Artagnan "They were only the bait anyway!", 

"Jesus Christ" Aramis whispered his eyes widdening in shock "d'Art get out of.........." he was unable to finish the sentence as fangs tore into his throat, Porthos howled as his throat was opened, and Flea let out an indignant shriek as four Vampires set about her!

"This was just too easy" Milady muttered throwing the vial at d'Artagnan as he grew closer "Impotentia!" she cried as the glass vial broke showering d'Artagnan in a foul smelling concoction, at once the flames in his hands burnt out and he collapsed onto the ground paralyzed!

"NO!" Athos shouted decapitating one vampire and setting alight to another

"D'Artagnan!" Lucien bellowed staking a vampire and shoving another aside to try and reach the disabled Witch, but Milady reached him first and broke another vial over them both 

"Transicio!", with a blinding flash of light they both disappeared leaving Lucien and Athos alone to fight the Vampires.


	24. Chapter 24

With an almost animalistic snarl Flea managed to get one leg free and kicked one of the Vampires away from her body, sending the demon tumbling right into Luciens path where she was staked before she had a chance to react.

Figuring that the best way to save Porthos and Aramis was to help Flea, Athos threw his torch at the vampire nearest to him who had his teeth in Flea's throat.

The Vampire's leather doublet erupted into flames moments after the burning torch slammed into his back, and by chance, as he leaped up screaming in terror the Torch rolled down onto the thrid Vampire setting her long hair alight and leaving her running and screaming while batting at her flaming head.

With only one Vampire left and all her limbs free Flea made short work of the fourth was flipped back onto her feet tearing the Vampire from Porthos and staking him then wirling round in time to take on the one that had decided to bolt from Aramis, taking aim Flea pulled her stake back to her shoulder then threw it hitting the Vampire right through the heart.

Athos and Lucien had managed to deal with the rest of the Vampires who had not bolted the moment The Slayer was free, leaving them able to gether together where Porthos had lifted Aramis onto his lap, resting the Spaniards head against his chest and was stroking his ashen cheek 

"I don't think he's going to make it" Porthos whispered his face wet with tears and hands shaking as he tried to rouse Aramis

"Oh God his lips are blue!" Flea cursed getting down to them with Lucien reaching for Aramis's wrist to take his pulse 

"His hearts barely beating, he's lost too much blood!" the Incubus said shaking his head 

"Can't you do something?, anything!?" Porthos cried 

"Heal him!" Athos said

"I don't have that power only a White Lighter does!" 

"Then call Lemay!" Porthos snapped 

"He won't answer to me I'm a demon he won't even hear my call!" Lucien snarled running a hand through his hair "The only person he'll hear is Aramis, we have to bring round long enough to call for help"

"Alright, lets sit him up" Athos said helping Porthos to lift Aramis up and held his head steady tapping the Musketeers cheek "Mis, come on Mis open your eyes", Flea carefully raised Aramis's legs to encourage the remaining blood in his body to stay in his head and torso where it was needed the most.

Aramis groaned weakly, his eyelids fluttering as he barly became conscious enough to look at Athos's concerned face 

"You need to call for Lemay" Athos told him "Aramis call for Lemay and he can save you", Aramis blinked at him owlishly his brain not functioning enough to cooperate or understand

"Aramis come on you can do this" Porthos urged shaking him slightly "Call Lemay, just say his name!"

"Whaaa?" Aramis drawled groggily 

"Lemay, say Lemay, just say it Aramis!" Athos said "Say Lemay, you can do this!", with great effort Aramis forced his mouth to work and do as he was told though his voice was as weak as a whimper and hardly audiable, however after a few moments Lemay shimmered into the graveyard 

"What the hell happened?" he asked running to Aramis and laying his hands over him healing him 

"Milady, it was a set up" Lucien said "The Bitch set us up, she took d'Artagnan"

"What?", Lemay gazed at the Incubus in horror as he finished healing Aramis 

"She used a paralysis spell and a teleportation, she took him", Lemay stood up and closed his eyes concentrating hard, using all his senses to focus on d'Artagnan trying to find him 

"Anything?" Lucien asked after a few moments 

"Nothing" Lemay whispered 

"Me neither, thats one hell of a blocking spell" 

"Then how do we find him?" Athos demanded of the White lighter and Incubus who both look equally as lost and frightened as the others were 

"We'll figure it out" Lemay said after a moment "First I heal you guys so we're all on fighting form, and then we make a plan"

 

 

D'Artagnan coughed and groaned as he came too, feeling like he had lead weights attached to his limbs and cotton filling his head.

His whole body felt drained and exhausted, a sickly feeling heavy in his stomach making his head ache as he tried to move.

"The Paralysis is tempory" Milady said gaining d'Artagnan's attention as she sauntered up to him "However the enchantments on the chains will keep you from fighting either physically or magickaly"

"What d'you want?" d'Artagnan spat feeling the icey bite of the cuffs on his wrists keeping his powers at bay and preventing him from fighting 

"What d'you think?" Milady asked with a smirk and leaned down to get right into d'Artagnan's face secretly a little impressed when he didn't shrink back but met her gaze with ice cold hatred, "the truth is sweetheart" she said pushing d'Artagnan's hair back from his cheek and pinching the skin between her nails "I want nothing from you, it's my Lord and Master that does, and he's been waiting for this for a long time"

As stubborn as he was, and determined to keep fighting right to the end d'Artagnan could not supress his fear as the hiddious sight of The Master was revealed to him, instinctively he felt himself backing away as the monsterous being advanced on him and whimpered as fetid acidic breath stung his face 

"Fire Witch" The Master almost purred reaching out to caress d'Artagnan's face, "Such power, such fight!, You will be perfect!"

"Go to hell!" d'Artagnan snarled and spat in the creatures terrifying face!, "I will never aid you!", The Master laughed at d'Artagnan's defiance then brutally backhanded him so hard d'Artagnan's whole body was thrown to his side his nose breaking and lips ripping open in a spray of blood!

"The fire in your heart is most arousing!" The Master declared towering over d'Artagnan and lifting him up by his doublet, claw like hands digging into the vulnerable flesh of his torso drawing blood, "It excites my hunger!", d'Artagnan let out a frightened and disgusted cry as a thick black tongue oozing with puss erupted from the maw like mouth to lap at the blood on his face and chest!

"Delicious!, perfect!, exactly what I need!" The Master laughed flinging d'Artagnan back down "Prepare the Aulter, the spell will begin soon!".

 

Ninon's Salon

 

Glass shattered and objects bounced and scattered across the floor as Lucien shoved Ninon's tables back to create a large space in the main parlour

"We are breaking that blocking spell right now!" he declared tipping salt anti clock wise around in a circle to make a sacred space, "Damn the consequences, damn the risks, we are doing it!", slashing his hand with an Athame that had an ornate handle shaped like bones and skulls finishing the end of the handle and the cross bars, closing his hand he prepared to run his blood over the salt preparing this space for dark magicks but was stopped as Lemay caught his wrist

"No" the White Lighter said "Dark magick is not the way"

"It's the only way" Lucien growled snatching his wrist back and pointed the blade at Lemay "D'you want to find d'Artagnan?, d'you want him safe?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what does it matter how we achieve it?, good Magick, dark magick, shedding blood?, who cares so long as he lives?"

"d'Artagnan would never want this" Lemay said "He would never agree to risking lives to save his own" 

"The what do you want us to do?" Lucien shouted throwing down the Athame in disgust "Just sit around and wait for d'Artagnan to die?, I thought you were supposed to be his protector!"

"How dare you....."

"Stop it!" Athos bellowed "Just stop!, this isn't helping"

"What the fuck will?" Flea grunted swigging a bottle of Ninon's finest brandy and clenching her fists in irritated frustration 

"What would Milady and her "Master" want d'Artagnan for?" Aramis asked "If they simply wanted him dead then she could have slashed his throat right there while he was paralyzed, but instead she captured him, that must mean that they need him alive for something, so what would that something be?", he directed the Question at Lemay and Lucien who were still glaring at each other, however it was Ninon who answered

"His Power" she said drawing the attention of everyone onto herself "For this "Master" to take d'Artagnan's power then he must be alive through out the ritual because if he dies then his power dies with him"

"Then won't this Master have to keep d'Artagnan alive indefinately?" Aramis asked with a frown

"No" Lemay murmured slumped down onto a chair looking utterly defeated "Once this Master has the power d'Artagnan's life won't matter, he may not even survive the ritual to steal his power and if he does he won't live for very long"

"Can't you heal him?, if we find him in time?" Porthos asked 

"Not from this" Lemay sighed "And even if I could he would not be able to function like that, for a Witch to loose their power is the same as a human loosing both arms"

"The we have to find him before the ritual" Lucien said "And you won't allow us to use dark magick then we'll have to hope that good Magick is enough even though neither of us are Witches"

"No but you are both connected to d'Artagnan" Athos said recalling what d'Artagnan had said about paths intertwining and links being made, "You two and me we are connected to d'Artagnan intimately, couldn't we write a spell that uses our link to him, to find him?"

Lucien and Lemay looked at each other and then to Athos in surprise, "I can see why d'Art likes you" Lucien said "Brains aswell as beauty!"

"This might just work" Lemay agreed "We have to work fast and there'll be no time for refinement, but I think we might just pull it off".


	25. Chapter 25

D'Artagnan groaned as he dragged across the room towards a dark aulter, desperately he tried to fight the Vampires dragging him there flailing his limbs as he was lifted up and laid down on the aulter, his arms raised above his head as the chains about his wrist were secured to a hoop on the floor at the base of the aulter.  
"Why are you doing this?" d'Artagnan snarled struggling against the chains and yelping as his doublet and shirt were ripped open to bare his chest "You've gone to a hell of a lot of troule to keep yourself hidden and to get me, so why?" he shouted at The Master ignoring the Vampires painting runes on his torso in blood 

"I want your power, it is the final key I need to make my hell on Earth!" The Master said "I have drained demons, oracles, seers, White Lighters, and Slayers of their power, I have assimilated it into my own being, contained it into my blood, and the last piece of the puzzle I need is you"

"Slayers" d'Artagnan whispered glaring at The Master "You killed Bridgitte didn't you?, you killed her and her Watcher"

"Of course!", the Master gave a terrible laugh and stroked d'Artagnan's face making him flinch away, "She put up an admirable struggle, kept cursing and screaming at me until she finally chocked to death on her own blood!", the Master laughed again as d'Artagnan moaned   
"Ah, you loved her didn't you?, young teenage love!, so much passion and hope for the future!, there really is nothing like it in world"

"What would you know of love?" d'Artagnan snarled "You need a Soul to be able to love, all you know is hatred and cruelty!"

"Ah but I did have a soul", the Master leered at d'Artagnan getting right into his face "I was born Human, and felt all the human feelings until I was able to rid myself of such filth, selling my soul to the first demon I devoured when I had enough strength to do so, I rose up from the mortal coil, I became something greater more powerful and I will be the greatest most powerful being in this reality!"

"You're not great!" d'Artagnan snarled "You're a monster!, an inhuman monster and that is all you will be!"

"Really?" the Master extended his tongue and licked d'Artagnan's face "Lets see!" he laughed and straightened up "let us begin".

 

Ninon's Salon

 

Athos was sat inside a sacred space with Lemay and Lucien his hands joined with theirs and their minds focused through a large piece of Amyethist in the centre of the sacred space light up by candles.

There was no chanting, no potions or incantations, just them focusing their thoughts on d'Artagnan using their collective bonds to him to find him, reaching out through all of time and all of space to seek him.

One of Ninon's contacts had came round speaking of disturbances at Notre Dame, where of all places vampires and demons were gathering!.

Flea had decided instantly to go to the Cathedral and fight them along with Ninon, Aramis, and Porthos, leaving Athos, Lucien and Lemay alone to find d'Artagnan hopefully before anything else happened.

 

Master Lair

d'Artagnan didn't no the language that The Master was chanting it as he "Blessed" the Athame anointing it in some foul smelling insence and performed a dark ceremony to prepare to steal his powers

"You can kill me!" d'Artagnan spat as The Master walked over to him the Athame raised, "You can do it but you will not succeed!, you will die if not by my hands then by someone else!"

"Not for a very long time I think!" the Master declared and brought the Athame down peircing d'Artagnan's heart with the tip of the blade!.

 

d'Artagnan cried out gasping for breath as his heart stuttered continuing to beat as the blade prevented the blood from spurting out while it remained in the organ.

"This power I now draw into myself!" the Master breathed slashing open the skin of his palm and holding it over the head of the blade which began to glow, a brilliant blood red light shining from the blade turning it into a conduit which drew d'Artagnan's power out of his body, through the blade and into The Master himself!

"Goddess Forgive me" d'Artagnan whispered his entire body feeling like it was on fire for the pain that ran through his entire being as the power he had been born with was ripped from his body, the blade residing in his heart burst into flames that glowed white hot!, the pure power of a Fire Witch flowing out of d'Artagnan into his the Master, filling his being with the sacred essence of a Wiccan Witch

"So hot!, so intence!, so potent!, it is PERFECT!" the Master roared 

 

Ninon's Salon

 

Grey and black shifted through out the minds of the three beings focusing on d'Artagnan, flickers of flames, flashes of energy, and sparks like stars flickered in and out of their vision, brief sounds of d'Artagnan's voice crying out, single words disjointed a conversation unheard by them but happening as they closed in on him.

 

Master Lair 

 

D'Artagnan coughed and spat blood as the lest shred of his power left his body and the Athame returned to being nothing more than steel.

The Master seemed to grow in size, his whole being swelling and expanding!, fire burning in the maws of his mouth and eyes!, his body giving off horrific heat as he walked away from d'Artagnan, the Vampires bowing before him, even Milady dropping into a curtsey as they beheld his horrific magnificance! 

"It is time" he declared a hiddious smile on his face "For the world to end and my Hell to begin!", with a terrifying laugh he disappeared in a briliant ball of flames leaving the Vampires and Milady watching in amazment and d'Artagnan slowly dying.

 

Ninon's Salon

 

A burst of flames cleared their vision and suddenly Athos, Lemay, and Lucien could all see d'Artagnan, see him clearly upon the aulter, an Athame in his heart and his life slowly but surely ending

"We're too late" Lemay whispered in horror "It's too late, we've lost".


	26. Chapter 26

Athos and Lemay shimmered into The Master's lair, Lucien following a second later and pulled Athos's sword from it's scabbard and decapitated two vampires that tried to rush them   
"Nice reflexes" Athos commented  
"Thankyou" Lucien replied handing the sword back to him and drew a stake from his belt, "Lemay, you go to D'Artagnan, we'll handle the Vampires", Lemay nodded once and left without a word, leaving the gathering undead for a seething Musketeer and a furious Incubus to deal with 

"So, how should we do this then?" Athos asked twirling the sword in his hand 

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right" Lucien replied smirking at the vampires "Lets make some dust!".

 

d'Artagnan could feel his life slipping away every second, every breath he took more blood bubbled up in his throat and splattered his lips making him cough raggedly and struggle to keep breathing.

He wanted to fight, want to scream in outrage at what was happening but he didn't have the strength left to do so, he could hardly get enough air into his lungs whisper a few words.

Tears rolled down his cheeks into his hair, not tears for himself and his own life, but grief for the many people who die because of his death, because of his failing to stop The Master   
"I'm sorry" he whispered coughing and spitting more blood "Mamon, Papa, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough sorry I failed", he drew a ragged breath into his lungs feeling the rattle that meant his time would soon be up, "Lemay, Athos, I never meant to hurt you, I love you"

"d'Artagnan!", the sound of Lemay's voice made d'Artagnan jerk slightly and he saw his White Lighter running to him, looking both over joyed to find him still alive and heart broken to see him in such a state, "Charles, oh Gods, I found you!"

"Too late" d'Artagnan whispered whimpering slightly as Lemay released his wrists from the cuffs, "It's too late!"  
"No it's not!" Lemay said "Lucien thought of a way for you that you might be able to save yourself", gently he lifted d'Artagnan up and carried him away from the aulter setting him down before what was clearly a fire pit, taking oil and a torch Lemay light the fire pit up and knelt down beside d'Artagnan pressing a fire stone into his hand "Summon the spirit of Fire, invoke the power of the Eternal Fire"

"I can't" d'Artagnan whispered coughing harshly with more blood spilling down his chin "No mere Witch can do that!"

"You can, if it is possible for anyone then it is you can do this!".

 

Notre Dame

 

Flea was already in the midst of battle along side Ninon, Porthos, and Aramis when The Master appeared in the courtyard before Notre Dame, the ground burning around him from the the super natural heat leaking from his body

"What the hell is that?" Aramis cried coughing a little as vampire dust filling his lungs!

"The Master I presume" Ninon whispered gripping her sword a little tighter in fear, she turned her head and locked eyes with Flea the two of them silently giving each other assurance that they would keep on fighting till the very end 

"And so it begins!" the Master declared "Before the great Temple of Humanity the gateway to the end of the world will open!", using his own claws he sliced open the flesh of his hands and let the burning black blood filled with the stength and power of both good and evil flow while chanting in a demonic language

"Whats happening?" Porthos whispered as the ground began to shake and sky seemed to break open and roar as if a huge thunderstorm was raging right over their heads

"I don't know" Flea whispered back "But we keep fighting because thats how Slayers die, fighting not cowering in fear!", she leaped up into the air and drop kicked a vampire across the street backhanding another and then staking a third, 

"Thats my girl!" Porthos laughed jumping back into action with Ninon following right behind him, Aramis remained still for a moment, watching as incandescent energy seemed to swirl and pulse before the Master, a vortex opening up right before him that continued to expand and grow in strength with each second that passed 

"Lemay!" he whispered clutching his crucifix "Please God save do not abandon us now!".

 

Master Lair

 

Athos defeated the last Vampire that hadn't bolted as soon as the ground began to shake and turned just in time to be sent flying by Milady, her Talons ripping the leather of his doublet and drawing blood on his chest 

"Oh Husband, you never know when to quite do you?" she sighed stalking towards him like a cat towards a mouse "Why couldn't you just die nice and quietly without a fuss?, just stop fighting and die?"

"Could say the same of you!" Lucien said from behind Milady who rolled her eyes in exasperation 

"Incubus!" she muttered "I hate Incubus!"

"Funny!, I feel the same about Harpy's!" Lucien drawled giving her an eat shit smile then he lunged for her magickal energy crackling from his hands and shoved her back into the wall, Milady screeched an inhuman sound of fury and shoved Lucien back, her talons digging into his flesh and her beak clacking in anger as they wrestled back and forth, slamming each other into the walls, up onto the ceiling, back down on the floor!, it was like a brawl between titans!, brutal and terrifying as they tore at each other with an inhuman rage!.

Athos rose unsteadily watching the battle with wide eyes unable to help Lucien as the two of them moved far faster than anyone could follow!

"Go help d'Artagnan!" Lucien bellowed smashing his fist into Milady's beak and breaking the tip off it! "GO!", Athos turned and ran as Milady shrieked in pain and launched herself back at Lucien again!.

 

Athos ran down the corridor to the Masters inner chamber where d'Artagnan lay by the fire pit weakly chanting and cluching the fire stone to his chest while Lemay silently prayed by his side

"Power of fire power of light   
I summon your strength   
I summon your might!.

Great Spirit of Eternal Fire  
King of volcanos, the flames sire.

I invoke thee now in this hour  
I summon here your mighty power!"

Over and over d'Artagnan chanted voice getting fainter and words slurring as his vision faded and his blood stilled in his body,   
"No!" Lemay whispered tears collecting in his eyes as Athos ran into the chamber and fell to his knees beside them   
"d'Artagnan?"

With his very last breath d'Artagnan chanted the spell one last time falling still as his heart ceased to beat and the last of the air left his lungs.

Horror and anguish froze both Athos and Lemay to the spot gazing in horror at d'Artagnan's dead body.

Neither noticed since they were both so fixed gazing at his face that the fire stone in his hand had began to glow, brighter and brighter the stone grew until suddenly it burst into flames!.

With cries Athos and Lemay fell backwards as the whole of d'Artagnan's body burst into white hot flames!, every single inch of his being was covered in fire that roared with the power of a lion!

"Whats happening?" Athos shouted holding up his hand to try and shield his face from the heat 

"The Spirit of Fire!" Lemay yelled laughing in relief "It worked!, it's working right now!, this was the Vision!, d'Artagnan wasn't seeing his death he was seeing this his invokation of the Spirit of Fire!"

 

Life surged back through d'Artagnan again, his body was so hot that it felt like his blood was made of molten lava!, his flesh was burning and growing back without any pain!, his hair was gone and in it's place was rippling pulsing flames!.

As he rose to his feet he realized his hands were burning with crimson flames, even his eyes were changed, the chocolate brown was gone and black flames burned in their place   
"d'Artagnan?" Athos asked gazing at his lover who looked as amazing and terrible as a God!

"The Master" d'Artagnan said his voice emotionless and several octaves deeper "He will burn!"   
with a burst of intence fire d'Artagnan disappeared leaving Lemay and Athos staring at the now smoking fire pit

"What now?" Athos cried 

"We get Lucien and go to Notre Dame" Lemay said "Thats obviously where "The Master" is".

 

Lucien was laying prone on the floor with a bloody and furious Milady standing over him her talons raised to take his head off when suddenly a sword ran her through the heart making her bend double!, but before she could react the very same sword was drawn from her chest and severed her head!.

As Milady's body fell to the ground oozing blood Lucien gazed up to see Lemay and Athos standing before him   
"Thanks" he said holding out a hand and was pulled to his feet by Lemay who rose an eyebrow at the man lascerations and bruises he was sporting, "d'Artagnan?"

"Gone to fight The Master" Lemay replied

"The what are we waiting for!" 

 

Notre Dame

 

The Vortex now reached twenty feet high and twenty feet wide, the sky was burning and bolts of lightening were breaking free and striking all over Paris destorying all they touched!.

People could be heard screaming, Men, Women, Children, everyone was run in terror as their world began to fall!.

Desperately Flea fought on ignoring the injuries she was sporting and the pain she was in to continue to fight, Aramis and Porthos were back to back fighting in unison and protecting each other as they too refused to give in!

Ninon was wielding her long knives as if they were swords, her was favoring her right leg and had an nasty cut on her face, but she flash Flea a grin none the less   
"The hell with it then!" Flea growled drawing her own sword and advancing on The Master who laughed at her "You want hell?, then I'll send you there!"

"Oh come Slayer, do step up" he laughed beckoning to her "Come now, to your Death!"

With a cry Flea launched herself at The Master swinging her sword at him which he caught in his claw like hands!, at once the blade began to melt from the heat pouring off his body and flowed up the blade forcing Flea to drop it as he hands burned!.

Laughing The Master tossed the molten metal on the ground and grabbed Flea, his hands burning into her shoulders and immense strength over powering her as he forced her towards the Vortex   
"Look Slayer!, look into the Future!, look at Creation in the making!" 

"Go to hell!" Flea snarled struggling against his immovable grip 

"Why go there?, hell is coming here!"

"It is, at least for you!".

 

The deep voice from behind The Master made him turn and throw Flea to the ground where she clutched her shoulders in pain gazing in shock at a being that seemed composed of Fire and looked like d'Artagnan!

"You!" the Master snarled 

"Me" d'Artagnan replied his eyes flaring with dark fire "You wanted hell?, now you're going to get it!".

 

Flea hardly had time to move out the way as The Master and d'Artagnan leaped at each other magick and fire bursting from them as they grappled and fought, the heat coming off the Master was nothing compared to the heat coming off d'Artagnan, he was a volcano and the Master a mere fire in comparison!.

Back and forth they fought, hitting each other beating each other down with a fury that was horrifying to wittness!  
"Flea!" Ninon limped over to The Slayer dragging her leg and fell down beside her as Lemay, Lucien and Athos appeared throwing themselves into the battle but all were thrown off their feet as the ground shook violently and seemed to break apart as the vortext expanded once more!.

d'Artagnan flaming body hit the ground and scorched it with the terrible heat surging from his body, The Master cackled spreading his arms wide as lightening struck the spire of Notre Dame destroying it completely!  
"You can not stop me!, you can not defeat me!, the Vortex and I are linked!, your Power is mine and the Spirit of Fire will burn you to ashes!"

"Not before I burn you!" d'Artagnan growled rising back onto his feet his body glowing even brighter, looking like the surface of the sun!, his black flame eyes locked on the Vortex and flaired in amusment "And you should beware what information you give out"

The Master's hollow eyes seemed to frown then he roared as d'Artagnan ran at him leaping over him and throwing himself into The Vortex!.

The vortex erupted in an explosion of fire!, a vast storm of crackling spitting flames like a star in a rage!.

The intense heat drove everyone back as their skin began to burn just from the closeness of the inferno!, their eyes were stinging and watering unable to bear looking at the raging fire as the brightness was blinding!.

The vampires and demons tried to flee in terror of their lives but did not get very far as gigantic archs of flames like those on the surface of the sun lashed out and incinerated them burning six foot deep holes in the ground where they were standing!.

The Master was rooted to the spot screaming in anger and pain as his own body began to burn, his blood had opened the gateway and his body was linked to the vortex so as it burned so did he!.

 

Frightened and amazed the Musketeers, Ninon, Flea, Lucien, and Lemay watched as the Masters grotesque form erupted as if he were on a pyre!, his burning body writhed as the flames slowly consumed his being before the shrinking impossibly hot vortex at the centre of which stood d'Artagnan.

His whole body was glowing like a star in the night sky!, white hot it burned pulsing with unimaginable energy feeding the rest of the fire as if he were a heart pumping blood about a body.

"We have to get him out of there!" Athos shouted above the noise of a raging fire storm "It'll kill him to!"

"He's dead anyway" Lucien shouted back making Athos freeze and gaze at him in horror

"The Spirit of Fire can not be contained by a human body" Lemay whispered "It'll burn him to ashes"

"What?", Athos staggered backwards pressing a hand over his mouth as sickness filled his stomach and all the blood seemed to drain from his face 

"You knew this...........whatever it is was going to kill him and you let him do it anyway?" Porthos shouted taking hold of Lucien by his doublet collar only to have his wrists pushed aside by a scowling Incubus who glared at him 

"He was dead already you ignorant fool!" Lucien growled "He couldn't survive having his power torn from him, invoking the Spirit of Fire gave him a chance to die fighting, to go out and take The Master with him!, now what d'you think he would want?, to die on an aulter choking on his own blood or in the heart of a battle saving the whole world?"

Porthos swallowed hard looking back to the shrinking inferno and the disintergrating remains of The Master who was being burnt right down to ashes   
"He'd rather die like this" Flea declared supporting Ninon with his arm about her "He was a warrior and would want a warriors death" 

"This was always how it was meant to end" Lemay whispered sparkling silver tears flowing down his cheeks as he watched the vortex shrinking more and more the rift between worlds being sealed completely and d'Artagnan's life slowly coming to an end 

"Witches don't have long lives, the are like the brightest hottest stars in the sky, they burn with a captivating fury amazing all who see them, but all too soon that beautiful light burns out"

Athos was silent he stood watching as his lover was burning unable to cry, unable to speak, unable to move, all he could so was watch as his hopes for the future, his light at the end of the tunnel was being extinguished as the Vortex burned out and the flames finally died.

 

As the flames died down and the smoke cleared they saw d'Artagnan standing before the blackened ground where The Master had been.

He looked human once more, his eyes chocolate brown his hair black and silken skin unblemished and a pleasent golden olive.

He gazed at his friends, at his family his mouth opening as if to speak to them but as his lips parted a thick cloud of smoke flowed from his lips along with a trail of blood!, at once his eyes rolled back in his head and his knees gave out his body crumpling to the ground as Athos leaped forward crying out his name.

 

Aramis clasped his hands over his mouth his eyes filling with tears and sobs filling his throat as he watched Athos sinking to his knees and lifting d'Artagnan's limp body into his arms tears raining down onto his face as he held him close rocking him back and forth and begging for this not to be real.

"Can't you do something?, can't you save him?" Porthos whispered looking to a pale and weeping Lemay, he was holding back his tears by sheer force of will though they threatened to fall as he clenching his jaw, his heart aching as he saw the normally stoic Flea brushing tears from her cheek onto her sleeve as Ninon burried her face into Flea's chest her body shaking with sobs

"He can't heal the dead" Lucien whispered his eyes shining with tears of dark blood that he kept wiping away "At least he died the way he'd have wanted, fighting to save us all"

 

"d'Artagnan you can't do this" Athos whispered rocking him back and forth and stroking his cheek "You can't just leave me!, you've given me hope given me a reason to live again!, I can't go on without you!, I need you!, I love you" 

Slowly and reluctantly Lemay made his way over to Athos and knelt down beside him placing his hand on Athos's arm   
"You have to let him go Athos"

"I can't" Athos whispered shaking his head "He's all I have, there's nothing else for me, no reason to live on"

"There is" Lemay whispered his voice breaking with the weight of emotion "There is much for you to live for and he would want you to live Athos, d'Artagnan would want you to live"

"Lemay's right" Aramis said coming over to join them Porthos just behind with Lucien, Flea and Ninon keeping a discrete distance to give the family a little privacy, "d'Artagnan would want you to live, and we all want you to live"

"Without d'Artagnan I don't think I can" Athos whispered looking up at his friends his broken hopelessness clear on his face 

"Oh Olivier always so dramatic!" a new voice said startling everyone, Athos's eyes widdened as he saw Thomas standing before them with Alexandre d'Artagnan and a woman who looked so similar to d'Artagnan she had to be his Mother

"What are you doing here?" Lemay asked "How are you here?"

"We've been granted a special power by the powers that be" Francious d'Artagnan said with a beautiful smile "A reward if you will for the great sacrifice that was made here today"

"What reward?" Aramis asked "What are you talking about?"

"D'Artagnan" Thomas said stepping forward his hands glowing like Lemay's did when he was healing someone

"We will bring him back" Alexandre said joining Thomas with Francious right beside him her whole body glowing like a star.

 

Reluctantly everyone moved away from d'Artagnan watching and praying as the three manifested spirits stood around d'Artagnan laying their hands above him the golden light extending from them down onto d'Artagnan spreading over his whole body.

A minute past then another and another until suddenly d'Artagnan's eyes shot open and he sucked in a huge breath! 

"OHMYGOD!" Aramis gasped 

"d'Artagnan!, oh my God d'Artagnan!" Athos cried running to his lover and hauling him into his arms kissing his face and head as he held him close "I thought I had lost you!"

"We all did" Porthos half laughed half cried 

"What?" d'Artagnan shook his head and looked up at the three spirits his eyes widdening in amazment "Mamon Papa?"

"Welcome back my Son" Francious said reaching out and stroking his cheek "I always knew you would be special but you are astonishing!"

"Mamon", d'Artagnan tried to clasp her hand but it was no use as she was beginning to become incorporeal once more "I miss you" he whispered

"We'll be together one day" Alexandre said "But not for a great many years"

"And you Brother" Thomas said to Athos "Look after him, and yourself, or I'll haunt you!"

"Somehow I find that rather less frightening than I would have years ago!" Athos chuckled holding d'Artagnan close "I love you little brother"

"As I do you, Ollie!", quietly all three ghosts faded away leaving the others in the light of the rising sun as it broke over the horizon 

"Ollie huh?" Lucien snorted 

"Shut it you!" Athos growled getting to his feet with d'Artagnan who nodded to Flea as she helped a limping Ninon come over 

"Nice moves" he commented 

"Not too bad yourself" the Slayer replied "Dying though?, I don't think that was a great move"

"Yeah" d'Artagnan nodded screwing his face up "I'll try not to repeat that for a while!"

"A very long while if you don't mind!" Lemay said firmly "Damnit! with all the stunts you pull I'll be the only White Lighter to end up with a coronary!"

"Or grey hair like Treville!" Aramis laughed nodding his head to aproaching Musketeers a very harassed yet releaved Treville in the lead 

"Mornin' Captain!" Porthos called cheerfully "Beautiful day ain't it?"

"Indeed, and do I even want to know what has been going on here?" Treville asked dismounting his horse and running a critical eye over the destruction about Notre Dame 

"Oh you know, end of the world, vampires, demons, d'Artagnan dying and coming back to life, the usual!" Aramis drawled smirking as Treville looked to d'Artagnan who shrugged and waved at him 

"Right" Treville said feeling an all to familiar headache coming on "Lets get everything cleared up and you can give me a migraine later with the details of this..........apocolypse!", as Treville rather wearily turned back to the squadron of very confused looking Musketeers Athos pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's cheek 

"You never cease to amaze me and I'm sure I'll spend the rest of my life being amazed by you" he whispered 

"That or you'll go grey like Treville!" d'Artagnan chuckled glancing to Lucien who gave him an elegant bow and blew him a kiss 

"Until our next meeting Mon Cher"

"Until then Lou" d'Artagnan said with a smile watching as he walked off to conceal himself before he shimmered away 

"I'll go home with the two of you and heal you" Lemay said to Ninon and Flea 

"Yeah I could do with a drink or three!" Porthos said cracking his neck tendons "And I think those two need some time alone!" he added nodding to d'Artagnan and Athos who clearly only had eyes for each other

"Typical!" Aramis moaned "We save the world and I still don't get laid!"

"Well if you're interested......" Lemay said giving Aramis a very familiar smile and wink, Aramis opened his mouth in a silent question then a very familiar smile spread over his lips 

"Great!" Porthos groaned shaking his head "Not even Angels can resist him!"  
"You'll be alright?" d'Artagnan asked his arm linked through Athos's ready to go home 

"Aye, enjoy yourselves, I certainly plan to!" Porthos grinned broadly "We saved the world, thats one hell of a cause to celebrate", knowing that they would get together again later the company parted ways enjoying the beauty of the dawn that together they had made possible.

 

The End


End file.
